Girl Meets Pregnancy
by TashaLove689
Summary: After A Special Night With Josh Leaves Maya Pregnant, Follow Their Journey As They Learn The Ups And Downs Of Pregnancy And Raising A Baby Whilst Trying To Have A Normal Teenage Relationship. The Main Ships: Joshaya (Josh And Maya), Rucas (Riley And Lucas) And Smarkle (Smackle And Farkle).
1. Girl Meets Last Day Of School

**Hey Everyone! Welcome To My New FanFiction Called Girl Meets Pregnancy! This Story Is About Following Maya And Josh Through The Ups And Downs Of Pregnancy And Raising A Baby Together Dealing With Obstacles In There Way. The Main Ships Are Joshaya, Rucas And Smarkle! I Would Just Like To Say Thank You For Your Support On My Previous Stories It Means A Lot You Guys Like My FanFictions!** **The First Chapter Starts Out Like My Previous Stories But That's Because I Like Starting It Off This Way To Give The Story Background, Josh Will Come In The Next Chapter And The Upcoming Chapters Will Be Better I Promise. Anyway Enjoy The Story And Leave Me Your Comments!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Girl Meets Last Day Of School

 _Ding Ding! Ding Ding! Ding Ding!_

Walking out of my bathroom after taking my morning shower wearing my bath robe and my hair on top of my head wrapped in a towel, I make my way into my bedroom which is being lit up by the morning sun shining through my window. I walk to my bedside table and pick up my phone seeing a text message from Riley. Figures she'd text me this early in the morning no one else would considering Zay would still be asleep, Farkle and Lucas know if they text me this early they're asking for trouble and Smackle will be working on an experiment before school.

 **From: Honey xxx  
** **Message: Rise and shine Peaches! Last day of school today!**

 **To: Honey xxx  
Message: Already awake...cannot wait for this day to be over with...be round soon!**

 **From: Honey xxx  
Message: It won't be that bad Maya and just think then we have the entire summer to relax, see you soon!**

Today is the last day of our junior year in high school and summer vacation starts, I cannot wait to relax all summer! It's been years since we started at Abigail Adams High School and we're all now 17, after summer vacation we're heading into our senior year of high school meaning we're one step closer to college, which I cannot wait for, the parties, living away from home, meeting new people and more independence and freedom. My first choice of colleges has always been NYU so even if I do go to college there and move into the dorm rooms I won't be that for away from home, I'm applying for other colleges as back up but NYU is my first choice I would never leave New York my family is here, my friends are here even though that could change when college rolls around but my entire life is here and it's my home. I'm hoping to get into NYU on an art scholarship, it's what I want to do with my life I love art and I always have, I've started taking it more seriously and everyone around me thinks I can make a career out of it and they've all given me the confidence to appreciate how good my artwork is. Needless to say I'm stoked for college but I still have senior year to go, which is kind of a downer. After replying to Riley I start to blow dry and brush my hair before changing into my outfit for school. I am wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey knit short sleeved crop top that ends just above my belly button, a grey and white plaid shirt that isn't buttoned up revealing my crop top and a pair of black ankle booties. Straightening my hair I then apply my usual make up, which consists of concealer to hide my bags and if I have any spots, bronzer and highlighter to my cheeks, black mascara and simple black eyeliner to make my eyes stand out, I then apply my eyebrows and nude matte lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of stud earrings, a gold necklace that says Maya on in fancy writing a few bracelets on my right wrist. Looking in the mirror I check my outfit and my make-up, needless to say I've changed since I was fourteen I've grown some more in height thankfully so I'm taller than I used to be however my friends are still taller than me only by a bit though so at least I'm not a shrimp anymore and I've matured more in my body and face features as they are now more defined. My style is still rebellious however more mature as I show some skin wearing crop tops, so I do look my age especially with my make-up and clothes. After approving my look I make my way to the kitchen, walking in I see my mom and Shawn making breakfast together. My mom and Shawn got married in my freshman year of high school, they had gone on a few dates before this but it took Riley and I going up to his cabin for him to realise who he was. In my freshman year I lost myself, I became more like Riley and thought I had feelings for Lucas when we went to Texas and that's when the triangle started. Riley helped me realise that something was wrong and she took me to Shawn's cabin to try and find myself and that's where Shawn also realised he had changed and he proposed to my mom. Before the wedding we went to the ski lodge and thanks to Josh, he helped me realise I didn't like Lucas at all and the triangle ended and Riley and Lucas started dating. Josh and I made the promise of someday but we haven't really seen each other since then as we've both just gotten on with our lives and school. My mom and Shawn got married on the roof of the Matthews apartment, it was a small cozy wedding and there were only a few of us but it was perfect for them. They've been married ever since and I'm glad my mom is happy again and I'm glad I finally have a real family and a real dad. After they got back from their honeymoon Shawn told me he wanted to adopt me, which meant going talking to my real dad to get him to sign the papers, Shawn and I met up with my dad together as I couldn't go on my own and I'm glad Shawn came with me, never the less my dad signed the papers he wanted my mom to be happy and he wanted me to be happy. My dad told me I wasn't the reason he left and he wanted to be in my life again but I didn't want that, he lives down in California with his new family and I didn't want him complicating my life again, I just wanted a family with my mom and Shawn and he respected that but I forgave him for leaving. Shawn now owns his own photography company taking family pictures, event pictures and he writes for the New York Times based on places to eat, stay and visit in New York kind of like his old job but it means he doesn't travel all the time, so Shawn is always home which is good. My mom decided after marrying Shawn to go back to college for a year to get a business degree, which she couldn't do considering she had me to take care of but now she knows Shawn is here to take care of me and she now owns her own restaurant in New York, which serves amazing food and it's a really nice family restaurant I'm proud of her for changing her life around and I'm happy to have a family again. After they got married we moved out of our small apartment and into a bigger and nicer apartment, which I love and Shawn let me decorate my room however I wanted to and let my mom decorate the entire apartment.

"Morning baby girl, breakfast is almost ready" Mom smiles as she notices I'm standing in the doorway and she knocks me out of my thoughts.

"Morning what are we having?" I ask as I walk over kissing both of my parents cheeks before sitting down at the table.

"My famous blueberry pancakes" Shawn says as he plates them up putting them on the table and my mom and Shawn sit down with me, Shawn makes the best blueberry pancakes ever!

"Oh my god these are incredible! Are you ever going to teach me how to make these?" I ask him.

"We have all the time in the world over the summer" Shawn says and I smile, this is one thing I loved about having a family sitting at breakfast in the morning talking and doing the same thing at night over dinner, I never used to do this with my mom because she was always working trying to provide for me but we're a real family "Excited for the last day of school Maya?" Shawn asks me.

"I can't wait for summer vacation to just relax for the summer before senior year starts and I have to start applying for colleges, which means working of my art portfolio for my scholarship" I explain.

"My baby girl is growing up she'll be out of the house soon" Mom whines and I chuckle "I'm very proud of you sweetheart for taking college seriously" Mom says kissing my head "Do you and your friends have anything planned for over the summer?" Mom asks continuing to scoff pancakes.

"Nothing planned but Riley and I will probably spend the summer working" I tell her, when Riley and I turned sixteen we got jobs together working at Topanga's because we wanted to be more responsible and earn our own money and since my mom doesn't work there anymore Topanga was finding it hard to juggle everything since she only had one other staff member so she hired us two. Work doesn't even feel like work since we're always at Topanga's and I'm working with Riley so it's really fun and I like earning my own money and having my own bank account and bank cards.

"Working is not easy, it never has been and it never will be" Shawn says "If it was easy everyone would want to do it" He says.

"You two couldn't have mentioned that before I started working" I tell them.

"We wanted you to figure it out for yourself" Mom smiles "Plus it's a great idea you working" Mom says.

"What are you two? The new Cory and Topanga?" I ask them laughing slightly.

"I have way better hair than Cory" Shawn points out "He has a sheep hair cut" He says making us all laugh.

"Of course you do sweetheart" Mom says kissing Shawn...ew gross!

"Gross guys seriously, I love you both but that is something I do not want to ever see" I tell them as I put my plate in the sink.

"Maya we are married" Shawn chuckles.

"Then kiss when I'm not around" I tell them "I'm heading to Riley's so we can walk to school together, I'll see you later love you" I tell them kissing them both.

"Have a good day baby girl!" Mom shouts as I grab my bag, I wave before walking out of the apartment. Making my way down the stairs I walk out of the apartment and make my way to Riley's place. When we moved we moved closer to Riley's so it's like a five minute walk to her apartment, which she loved she screamed and jumped up and down for like twenty minutes none stop and they got dizzy and fainted. This means I don't have to take the subway home late at night on my own to get home and we live in a nicer area. Arriving at Riley's place I climb up the fire escape and crawl through the bay window sitting in it seeing Riley already sat there smiling. Riley hasn't changed much from freshman year she's still the crazy, optimistic girl who loves sunshines, rainbows and bunnies and that's what I love about her. Riley cut her hair to her shoulder length a while ago and she likes it like this, it suits her a lot she wanted me to cut mine with her as well but I prefer myself with long hair as I don't think I'd suit short hair.

"Summer vacation!" Riley smiles "Maya we should do something adventurous and exciting over the summer holidays! Like learn to dance!" Riley says getting up trying to dance but she falls over instead...ouch! "Or climb the stairs of the Empire State Building" Riley says pretending to climb "Or go to the zoo!" Riley says.

"That's a lot of work!" I whine pouting.

"I know peaches...I know" Riley says wrapping her arm around my shoulder stroking my hair as I lay my head on her shoulder "Maybe we shouldn't do that" She says.

"Yay!" I say lifting my head up smiling and we both laugh, we're still crazy weirdo's but that's why we get along so well "So when does huckleberry leave?" I ask her, Lucas is spending the summer vacation in Texas with his family, they planned a family trip and he loves Texas but he wants to spend the summer with Riley and Riley is sad he won't be here.

"Tomorrow morning, which means today is my last day with him...Maya I'm scared what happens if he finds another girl he likes in Texas and dumps me for her?" Riley asks.

"Riles...this is Ranger Rick...Mr moral compass, he would never do that to you he loves you, and if he did do that to you he knows I'd mess him up...most likely by pouring a smoothie over his head" I say and we both laugh.

"I'm going to make the most of my day with him" Riley smiles.

"Good for you" I tell her and we hug.

"Girls breakfast!" Topanga shouts from the living room.

"How does she know I'm here?" I ask Riley and her eyes widen.

"She has Topanga senses!" Riley says and we laugh before linking arms and walking into the dining room together seeing Mr Matthews, Topanga and Auggie sat at the table and we sit down with them. The Matthews family hadn't changed either, Auggie was still the same and he is still married to Ava, Mr Matthews is still our teacher...I'm regretting bringing him with us and Topanga is still a shark lawyer.

"Maya aren't you eating?" Topanga asks.

"No thanks Topanga, Shawn made his blueberry pancakes" I tell her and Mr Matthews drops his toast back onto the plate.

"Shawnie made pancakes! And didn't tell me!" Mr Matthews says offended "Oh we're having words! I've give him the best years of my life" He says and we all roll our eyes.

"You forgot one thing Matthews, he's married to my mom not you" I tell him.

"Nu uh!" Mr Matthews argues sticking his tongue out at me I stick my tongue out at him making everyone laugh.

"So are you girls excited for summer vacation?" Topanga asks.

"Yeah! No more education, stupid tests, boring homework or annoying teachers who give me detention for no reason" I smile.

"Hey!" Mr Matthews says offended and I smirk "And I wouldn't call shooting spitballs at me with Zay being no reason for detention" Mr Matthews says and I roll my eyes before Auggie sighs loudly "What's wrong Augs? Is no one taking on the little guy?" Mr Matthews asks.

"What's wrong is Ava and her mom are going to Spain for the summer vacation" Auggie says.

"Yay!" Topanga smiles and Auggie glares at her "Oh I mean that's too bad we'll miss her" She says and Auggie looks away causing Topanga to mouth yay and silently cheer making us laugh.

"What happens if she doesn't like me when she gets back? What happens if she wants a divorce? What happens if she finds a Spanish guy named Pablo!" Auggie says.

"Auggie calm down" Riley tells him "I'm sure Ava won't and if you think you have problems Lucas is spending summer in Texas" Riley sighs.

"Yay!" Mr Matthews smiles and Riley's jaw drops "I mean...aw hell I mean yay!" Mr Matthews smiles, he hates Riley and Lucas dating, he knows Lucas is a good guy but he hates Riley dating.

"Don't worry Mr Matthews, summer will be over soon which means he'll be back and before you know it they'll be married with baby huckleberry's" I tell him and his face goes red.

"Get out of my house!" Mr Matthews says pointing to the door.

"Gladly, Maya and I have to get to school" Riley says as we get up and get our schoolbags.

"Riles do we have to go to school? What could they possibly teach us on the last day? I say we ditch" I tell her.

"You're going!" Mr Mathews and Topanga says, I roll my eyes.

"Come on Maya it will be fine, bye everyone" Riley says grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the apartment as we make our way to school. Our school lives hadn't really changed since freshman year we were still the close knit group of friends we always were of course we all joined different clubs, Lucas and Zay tried out for football and are on the football team, Riley tried out for cheerleading but we all know how that turns out so instead she joined the photography club, I joined the art club and Smackle and Farkle joined well every academic club the school offers. Arriving at school we make our way to our lockers seeing all our friends minus Zay standing there, but he is probably hitting on a cheerleader somewhere, will he ever learn?

"Hey babe" Lucas says to Riley as she walks over and kisses him "Guess what? I have great news" Lucas says.

"You milked a cow, went square dancing at a rodeo and helped a horse give birth?" I ask him smirking.

"Actually I did all three of them ma'am" Lucas says tipping his imaginary hat making everyone chuckle.

"Why can't I break you?" I ask him and he chuckles "What's the news?" I ask him annoyed.

"Well I was supposed to be going to Texas for the summer, I'm staying with Zay all summer instead" Lucas says and Riley screams jumping into his arms kissing him making us all laugh.

"I think she's happy" Farkle says and we all agree as she pulls away blushing.

"So now I have to share her with Ranger Rick all summer, ok huckleberry I'll fight you for her" I say.

"One dollar folks to see the blonde beauty and the Texas hero fight it out!" Zay shouts walking to us and I roll my eyes, he is such a weirdo, Zay is my best guy friend we get into a lot of trouble together and I think of him as my brother "Hey Riles did you hear Lucas is staying with me all summer?" Zay asks.

"Yes!" Riley says "I am so happy!" Riley squeals hugging him tight.

"I have more great news, guess what?" Zay asks.

"You got a girlfriend?" I ask him.

"You got a boyfriend?" Farkle asks.

"You got an A in a subject?" Smackle asks.

"Not yet, I'm straight and seriously Smackle at least their scenarios were believable, an A I'm on a strict D average" Zay says as we all laugh "Anyway whose up for a party tomorrow night?" Zay asks.

"You have my attention" I tell him, we have gone to a lot of parties in high school and we all love partying.

"Who's party?" Smackle asks.

"NYU students are throwing a party to kick off the summer at this guys mansion and the guy happens to be Charlie's brother so Charlie is inviting the entire school" Zay says.

"Crashing yet another college party I'm in" I say and we high five, everyone else minus Riley agrees.

"Come on Riles, it will be fun you're the one who said you wanted to do something adventurous and exciting over the summer let loose and have fun" I tell her.

"Yeah come on babe it will be fun" Lucas says.

"Fine but I don't know how I'm going to convince my dad to let me go" Riley says.

"You leave sheep head to me" I smirk "Who has got him to allow you to go to every party?" I ask her and she nods.

 _Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"Time for class" Riley says, we make our way to class seeing Mr Matthews has American Revolution on the board "Daddy! It's the last day you're making us learn?" Riley asks.

"Yeah what's up with that Matthews?" I ask him.

"Well sorry if I want to educate students" Mr Matthews says.

"Apology accepted" I say making everyone laugh "Move" I say walking to him pushing him out the way before I wipe the board clean and write summer vacation on it "That's better" I say before we all take our seats.

"So what are everyone's plans for over the summer vacation?" Mr Matthews asks.

"Eat your food and annoy the hell out of you" I say.

"So nothing new then?" He asks and I shake my head "Farkle? Smackle?" He asks.

"We're conducting an experiment over the summer and it's to see how every single different plant decays over the course of the summer" Smackle smiles.

"That sounds...weird" Mr Matthews says and we all agree "How about you Mr Friar? I heard you're going to Texas for the summer" Mr Matthews asks.

"He's not anymore, he's staying with Zay all summer which means I get to spend all summer with him" Riley smiles at him and he winks at her making her giggle and blush, and Mr Matthews goes red as Lucas's face drops, it's hilarious to see Mr Matthews freak out over him and Riley dating considering he wants to keep Riley his little girl for as long as possible and that means I can piss him off by making jokes about them getting married and having little huckleberry babies.

"Hey huckleberry" I say to him.

"Yeah?" Lucas asks.

"Run" I say, he gets up and runs as Mr Matthews chases after him "Ok losers Matthews is out it's Maya time" I say walking to the front of the classroom "Have a good vacation, cause plenty of destruction and peace out suckers!" I say and everyone gets up and leaves minus our group. Then Mr Matthews walks in carrying one of Lucas's boots with a smile on his face, Riley walks to him taking the boot and hugging it to her chest.

"Where did my class go?" Mr Matthews asks pointing, we all look at each other before running out "MAYA!" I hear him scream from the classroom as we run away. This is going to be a great summer vacation!

* * *

 **Thanks For** **Reading! Please Review, Follow And Favourite! I Love Reading Your Guys Comments So Please Keep Sending Them. I Will Upload Again In A Few Days With Chapter 2.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	2. Girl Meets The Party

**Hey Everyone! Thank You Guys For The Amazing Reviews On The First Chapter I'm So Glad You Guys Like This Story, To A Guest Called Corrin Who Left Me A Review It Would Be Easier For You To Create An Account So That We Could PM Each Other Cause Kinda Hard To Have A Conversation Like This Haha, Anyway Josh Comes Into This Chapter And Just A Warning Closer To The End Of The Chapter Is A Sex Scene However It's Still Rated T As It Doesn't Go Into Detail But If You Are Uncomfortable** **With That Then Don't Read But It's Not That Mature. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Girl Meets The Party

The next day Riley and I are at her apartment, tonight is the college party so we're going to get ready at her place and our friends will pick us up from here there is just one small problem, Riley hasn't asked if she can go to the party yet, she promised me she'd ask yesterday after school but she chickened out, I asked my parents and they agreed to let me go because they know I'd just sneak out anyway. Riley and I are sat at one side of the table whilst her parents and my parents are sat at the other side of the table and right now we're just staring at each other...someone say something!

"Mother...father" Riley says with her hands neatly folded on the table like always.

"Riley...you" Mr Matthews says with disgust at me "I know whatever this is it will be bad and you'll be the reason behind it" Mr Matthews says and I roll my eyes she didn't even tell him anything yet.

"Maya and I want to go to a party tonight" Riley says "You can't go!" Riley and Mr Matthews say at the same time slamming their hands down on the table making us all jump "But daddy! I'm seventeen years old, almost eighteen and it's not a school night because it's summer vacation" Riley says.

"I don't care if you're seventeen, parties are bad I should know I went to plenty of them, parties lead to short dresses, parties lead to boys, parties lead to inappropriate dancing, parties lead to drinking alcohol because someone always brings alcohol" Mr Matthews says pointing to Shawn at that last one who smirks "Parties then lead to boys and girls kissing and you know where that leads" Mr Matthews says shuddering slightly.

"What's the matter Matthews? You don't want her going to the party? If it makes you feel any better I'll be there" I tell him.

"Now I really don't want her to go" Mr Matthews says "If you're going that means trouble" He says.

"You two are letting Maya go to the party? Shawn you're overprotective of her" Topanga says, that's true since Shawn adopted me he has always been overprotective of me as he sees me as his daughter, which means if I get a boyfriend or go on a date or a boy flirts with me Shawn scares them off, which makes it impossible to date.

"She's mature and responsible...and we know she'll just sneak out anyway" Mom says and I nod "But I trust my daughter" Mom says.

"See if Maya is allowed to go to the college party I should be too" Riley says.

"College party? You never told us that!" Shawn says looking at me and so does my mom.

"So I may have left out one tiny tiny detail...but in my defence you never asked" I tell them "Riley's right though we're seventeen and old enough to be seen as responsible adults, it's one party plus it's summer vacation so it's not breaking the no party on a school night rule, all our friends are going to be there because it's Charlie's brothers party and Charlie invited people from high school so it's not just college kids, our friends are picking us up and they'll drive us back" I explain to them.

"That has to be the most responsible thing I have ever heard you say, I'm so proud of you!" Riley says hugging me as I laugh "But she's right" Riley says and I nod.

"Alright you can both go to the party" Topanga smiles.

"TOPANGA!" Mr Matthews and Shawn shout and she glares at them "Yow!" They say jumping away from her.

"But there are some ground rules so sit down you two aren't going anywhere yet" She says and we sit down "First of all back by midnight at the latest, make sure one of your friends drive you home and no drinking, but I have a feeling you two will break that last rule especially Maya" Topanga says.

"Is there no trust around here?" I ask them and they look at me "Yeah you're probably right, so we can go and get changed now?" I ask them and they nod so Riley and I walk off to her bedroom "I can't believe that worked" I say.

"I know great speech by the way where did that come from?" Riley asks.

"I don't know don't ask me to repeat it because I can't remember what I said" I say and we burst out laughing before we start to get ready for the party. We spend a few hours getting ready, I am wearing a silver wrap velvet spaghetti strap dress that goes down to my mid-thigh and is tight so it hugs my body showing off my curves in the right places and a pair of silver ankle strap heels. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, concealer, bronzer, highlighter and red matte lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big silver hoop earrings, my golden necklace that says Maya on it and a few bracelets on my right wrist. Riley is wearing an off shoulder sequin tassel dress that goes down to her mid-thigh and a pair of heels with her hair a little curly.

"We look hot!" Riley says and I chuckle agreeing with her "I say we get you a hot college boyfriend tonight" Riley says.

"No more set ups I swear every guy you try and set me up with it doesn't work" I tell her and she shrugs before checking her phone.

"Ok Lucas just texted me he's outside waiting let's go" Riley says about to walk out her bedroom door but I pull her back.

"Riley your parents are in the living room, do you honestly think your dad will let us go to the party if he sees us in these dresses?" I ask her and she looks at us.

"Out the window we go" Riley says and I nod, we climb down the fire escape and get into Lucas's car with our friends before driving off to the party. Arriving at the party we make our way inside Charlie's place.

"This place is huge!" Zay says as we walk inside "Ooh hot college girls" He says before running off.

"He lasted longer than last time" Farkle says and we agree, last time he didn't make it through the door before hitting on a girl.

"I'm going to go get a drink" I say they nod, I walk off to where the drinks are and grab a drink.

"Hello beautiful" Someone says, I turn around seeing a really hot guy, probably in college because he doesn't go to my school "I'm Tyler" He introduces himself.

"Maya" I smile.

"Kind of hard to imagine someone as hot as you being here by yourself" Tyler flirts with me...well this party just got very interesting!

* * *

"That girl was totally into me" My mate Dylan says as he heads back over to a table I'm sat on with some guys we know from NYU, Dylan convinced me to come to this party tonight because I had been cramming for exams the past few weeks without a break, which he thought I needed so I figured it's summer vacation why not.

"You mean the girl who slapped you, flipped her hair and walked off?" I ask him as we all laugh and he sits back down.

"Like you could do any better" Dylan scoffs.

"Hey Josh" A girl Sarah from my class says waving at me flirtatiously as she walks by with her friends and I give a small wave back.

"He just did and he didn't even have to move, dude Sarah has been crushing on you for ages why are you still sat here?" Nathan asks.

"Because I'm not interested in her and I'm not hitting on her so I can have a one night stand I'm not like that" I say.

"Well I am so if you're not gonna I am" Adam says before chasing after Sarah and we laugh, a lot of college guys do that hit on girls to sleep with them or date airhead cheerleaders and I'm just not like that I date girls to have a relationship with them and I go for girls who are hot but also smart.

"Josh?" I hear and I turn my head seeing Riley and Lucas.

"Riley...hey" I say standing up and she hugs me "Howdy" I say to Lucas who gives a small wave.

"I haven't seen you in ages you don't come round anymore" Riley says "Auggie misses you" She says.

"I'll try and get round soon I've been busy with exams" I tell her.

"He hasn't left his apartment in weeks" Dylan says and I roll my eyes "And also hello" He says smiling at Riley and Lucas throws his arm around Riley "And goodbye" He says.

"Dylan she's my niece be careful" I tell him "All of you" I say and they nod "What are you doing here? Cory let you come to a party?" I ask her.

"Maya had to convince him" Riley says...Maya's here?

"That doesn't surprise me that she's here she has a thing for crashing college parties" I say and Riley laughs "Where is she?" I ask her.

"No idea, she went to get a drink and I haven't seen her since but she'll be around here somewhere" Riley says "I'll see you later Uncle Josh" Riley hugs me once more before walking off to go and dance with Lucas.

"Your niece is hot" Nathan says once they leave and I glare at him "Or not" He says.

"I'm going to go get another drink" I say before walking off to the kitchen, I grab another bottle of beer taking a swig is that Maya? Her back is against the wall whilst some guy is talking to her but she looks bored as hell, my eyes trail down her body damn she looks incredible! Snap out of it Josh! I put my drink down before making my over to her, her eyes land on me as I walk to her and I wink at her making her blush, nice to know I still have an affect on her "Hey babe" I say and she raises her eyebrow at me but smirks.

"Dude can't you see I'm having a conversation here" The guy says, wow this guy is a douche and obviously drunk.

"With my girlfriend...sorry I'm late beautiful" I say wrapping an arm round her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Sorry dude I didn't know" He says before walking off and Maya lets out a laugh when he leaves, I move to stand where he was stood and face Maya.

"My hero" Maya smiles biting her lip, how come she always has this affect on me? "Thanks for saving me" Maya says placing a strand of hair behind her ear smiling up at me.

"You looked pretty bored" I tell her and she laughs softly, I forgot how adorable she was.

"It started off fine and then he started talking about trees and saving the environment" Maya says rolling her eyes making me chuckle.

"I didn't think I'd see you here" I tell her.

"What can I say? I have a thing for crashing college parties" Maya smirks.

"So I've noticed" I laugh "I just saw Riley and howdy back there corrupting my niece again are you?" I ask her.

"I don't think it's me corrupting her this time" Maya says pointing, I look and see Riley making out with Lucas gross!

"Great now I'm not going to get that image out of my head" I say and she laughs.

"Riley is making out with Lucas, Zay is hitting on every girl here, the other two left and I got all dressed up for nothing considering the guy that hit on me was talking about trees" Maya says.

"Not for nothing you look beautiful" I whisper in her ear, I pull back and she blushes biting her lip.

"You don't look too bad yourself Matthews" Maya flirts back "In fact you haven't changed one bit" Maya says.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask her laughing.

"A good thing trust me" Maya smiles checking me out.

"Well you've changed a lot since I last saw you" I tell her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Maya asks copying me.

"A good thing considering you look even more gorgeous than you used to if that's possible" I flirt and she laughs whilst blushing.

"Beautiful and gorgeous, what will people say Josh I'm so much younger than you?" Maya asks teasing me.

"Alright I deserve that" I laugh, "Truth is the age difference doesn't bother me anymore we're both older and more mature" I say.

"I'm thinking it's this dress that's changing your mind" Maya teases and I laugh before checking her out again, damn she's gorgeous!

"Could be considering I can't keep my eyes off you" I flirt and she bites her lip blushing "It's good to see you Maya" I tell her.

"It's good to see you too Josh" Maya smiles and we hug, I wrap my arms round her waist as she wraps her around my neck burying her head in my neck.

 _Ding Ding! Ding Ding! Ding Ding!_

Maya pulls back and checks her phone.

"Riley left with Lucas to go back to his place for a while" Maya sighs "Great, he was my ride home, well I should get going it will take me ages to get home" Maya says.

"Already? I wanted to catch up" I say "Why don't we head back to mine and catch up for a while and then I'll take you home" I offer.

"Sure" Maya smiles biting her lip, I take her hand and we make our way out of the party and head back to my apartment.

* * *

After Josh and I went back to his apartment, which he has to himself because Andrew is away for two weeks, we started catching up on everything we had missed. Josh and I are sat on the couch together, Josh is sat normally with his arm around the back of the couch and I am sat next to him sideways on the couch with my legs at the side of me and my hand is entwined with his that is on the back of the couch as we never let go of each others hand. It feels amazing to be catching up with him the ski lodge was the last time I saw Josh and he grew up even hotter than before if that's possible.

"I'm glad everything is working out with Shawn Maya you deserve to be happy" Josh says I smile and kiss his cheek "So are you seeing anyone?" Josh asks me.

"Subtle" I laugh "But no" I shake my head "My last boyfriend was over a year ago now I think, Shawn scares all the boys away literally if I have a date or a guy flirts with me he starts talking about getting a shotgun because he has a license and all the guys are school are really immature and only care about sex" I explain.

"They sound like douchebags" Josh says and I laugh "But it's hard to believe someone as beautiful as you is single Maya" Josh says placing a strand of hair behind my ear his fingers grazing my skin as I bite my lip.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" I ask Josh.

"No, my last girlfriend didn't exactly end too well she was just using me to make her ex jealous and then cheated on me with him before dumping me and getting back with him" Josh says.

"Wow I think she wins worst girlfriend of the year award" I laugh "That's horrible Josh I'm sorry, she didn't deserve you though" I smile placing my hand on his arm "Why did you want to know why I was single?" I ask Josh.

"Because if you weren't then I wouldn't have been able to do this" Josh says before leaning towards me, is he going to? I'm knocked out of my thoughts when he cups my cheek and places his lips over mine. My eyes flutter shut as I kiss him back, I've been kissed before but kissing Josh wow! We softly kiss for a few minutes before we pull back wow he's an amazing kisser!

"What happened to I'm too old for you Maya?" I ask him mocking him and he chuckles as I join in smiling.

"Cute" Josh says and I smile "Look Maya I told you at the ski lodge that I like you, I always have and don't think I forgot about our someday just cause I haven't been around, the age difference was a problem for me because you were only fourteen and it would have been weird for our families, but we're older now and it's kind of hard not to kiss you considering how beautiful you are" Josh says and I can't help but smile.

"Yeah it would have been weird for our families" I chuckle, I bite my lip and look down to hide my blush I can't believe he still likes me, Josh places his hand under my chin and lifts it up before softly kissing me, the kind of kiss that makes you go weak at the knees.

"So do you want to give this a go?" Josh asks placing his hand on my leg sending shivers up my spine.

"Is that your calm way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I ask him chuckling slightly.

"How'd I do?" Josh asks.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Josh" I smile, he leans in again his hand on my cheek and he kisses me, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer and his hand trails down to my waist gripping it pulling me closer as he deepens the kiss with his tongue. His hand hand trails down to my bare thigh stroking the skin as I run my hands through his hair. Josh pushes his tongue against mine making me whimper and he pulls me onto his lap so I am straddling his waist with my arms around his neck and his hands run up and down my back and legs. We continue to make out and he runs his hands down my back and grabs my ass making me gasp into the kiss and I feel him smirk. He pulls me closer if that's even possible and kisses me harder and faster our kissing become more heated and passionate. Josh's lips part from mine and trail down my jaw, he moves my hair out of the way and plants hot open mouth kisses on my neck as his hands grab my waist tightly, I bite my lip trying to stop myself from moaning, his kissing becomes more rough as he starts to suck on my neck.

"Josh" I moan and I feel him smirk on my neck, I gasp when his hands go to my ass groping it tightly, Josh pulls back and kisses me deeply and I know he's left a hickey, which he is going to pay for. I trail my lips down his jawline and nibble on his ear before kissing his neck. I start to suck on his neck to leave a hickey and he holds me tighter as a moan escapes his mouth, which is the sexiest noise ever. Josh wraps his hands in my hair pulling my lips back to his as we continue our heated session "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom" I manage to say in between his kissing me, we continue to make out as he grabs my legs and starts walking to the bedroom. We get inside and he puts me down pushing me against the door slamming it in the process, I moan as he does and he locks the door. We kick off our shoes and I manage to take off my jewellery and he takes off his jacket before he pushes me back into the door wrapping his arms around my waist tightly and I wrap my arms round his neck running my hands through his hair. His mouth moves to my neck again and my breathing gets heavier and harsher as my chest rises repeatedly as I'm not able to control my breathing anymore. I run my hand down his chest and I start to unbutton his shirt, as soon as I do he takes it off and throws it somewhere. Wow he has a sexy as hell six pack, we continue to make out as I run my hands down his abs tracing them with my nails and placing my hands on the muscles on his arms squeezing them when he pushes me back into the door. Josh's hands trail all over my body and he reaches for the zip behind my dress pulling it down, as soon as he pulls it down I take it off letting it fall to the ground leaving me in my red lace bra and red lace underwear, Josh kisses me harder his hands groping me all over his eyes trailing over my body a lot, I reach for his belt buckle. Soon enough we're both just in our underwear and we slowly back up to the bed kissing, my back lands against his mattress as he hovers over me positioning himself between my legs as he kisses me. I run my hands down his body scratching his abs and back with my nails clawing at him when he kisses my neck and I bite my lip. Josh's hands trail over my chest and down my stomach before running his hands up and down my legs squeezing them. His lips part from mine and I whimper at the loss of warmth, he kisses my neck before he starts to kiss down my chest and stomach, before kissing my inner thigh and I bite my lip as I throw my head back breathing harder. He kisses back up my body his hands groping me and he kisses me again. I flip us around his back against the bed as I straddle his waist, I run my hand through my hair to move it out of my face before kissing him hard. His hands run down my body groping me as I kiss him and grind against him making him groan and grab my hips squeezing them tightly as I grind against him again.

"Maya" Josh groans, I smirk before kissing down his jawline and I start to kiss down his chest making sure not to miss any part of his abs, he wraps his hands in my hair tightly as I kiss down and he pulls me back up by my hair making me whimper and kisses me hard before flipping us around again him in-between my legs as I giggle "God you're so beautiful" Josh whispers in my ear as he goes to kiss my neck again. His hands move over my body groping me all over before he runs his hands up my back fiddling with my bra clasp asking for consent. I knew Josh and I know he would stop if I was uncomfortable with this that's just the kind of sweet guy he is. Sitting up I am sat in his lap as his hands run over my body as he kisses my chest before kissing me again, I reach for my bra straps pulling them down my arms taking them out of my arms before reaching behind me and undoing my bra, my bra falls down exposing my breasts and I throw it across the room somewhere, we look in each others eyes and I smile as Josh pushes me back down against the mattress his eyes not leaving my chest the entire time making me blush like crazy. It doesn't take long before our remaining underwear is off and we're both completely naked exploring each other's bodies, it's the best feeling in the world having Josh's hands on me. Everyone says your first time hurts and it did hurt when we got to that but Josh was so sweet the entire time, stopping when I told him too if it hurt and kissing my head and whispering sweet things into my ear. It was incredible the way he made me feel there is no other better feeling in the world than what I experienced, Josh didn't take his hands, eyes or lips off me the entire night and he kept making me blush when he kept whispering into my ear how sexy I was. Considering the noises Josh was making I'd say I pretty much gave him a run for his money. He was really sweet all night and honestly I don't regret it even though we just started dating and I'm glad he was my first time it was really special to me.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! Please Review, Follow And Favourite! Love Reading Your Guys Reviews, I Will Update Again On Friday With Chapter 3.**

 **Tasha xxx**


	3. Girl Meets First Date

**Hey Everyone! Thanks For All The Lovely Comments, Keep Them Coming! Hope You Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Girl Meets First Date

My eyes slowly flutter open as the sun shines through the curtains lighting up the entire room, last night was incredible and easily the best night of my life and I don't regret it one bit sure we only got together last night but I've known Josh my entire life and I'm glad he was my first time he was really sweet all night. I lift my head up off his chest seeing he's still sleeping, Josh is lied on his back with his arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand on my thigh, I'm cuddled into him pressed up against his side with my hand resting on his chest and my leg placed over his and we have the covers pulled over us. I lean down to Josh's neck placing soft kisses on his neck in an attempt to wake him up, I feel his hand stroke my leg and I bite my lip, I pull back and Josh pulls me in for a deep kiss leaving me breathless again like last night.

"Morning beautiful" Josh says in a sleepy voice, which sounds super sexy!

"Morning" I say kissing him once more as he runs his hand up my leg and my body stroking my arm making me moan into the kiss, I pull back from the kiss and yawn making him chuckle.

"Someones tired, I guess I took a lot of you last night" Josh says, I softly chuckle before slapping his chest lightly and resting my head on his chest as he kisses my head. We stay like this for a few minutes my head on his chest with his hand running up and down my back soothingly making me happily sigh.

"Last night was amazing Josh" I say lifting my head off his chest to look at him again and he softly kisses me.

"Yeah it was" Josh says pulling back from the kiss "You're so beautiful" Josh kisses my forehead causing me to smile "And not to mention extremely sexy" Josh says, I laugh and blush placing my head in his neck to hide my blush and he kisses my temple "I'm not lying" He whispers in my ear kissing behind my ear, which he knows from last night drives me crazy. I pull back and he kisses me softly again "So you don't regret it then?" Josh asks thinking I would.

"No" I shake my head "I'm glad you were my first time Josh" I tell him "You were really sweet and gentle with me" I say kissing his cheek.

"Of course I'd never hurt you ferret" Josh says making me laugh at the nickname and the fact he was lightly tickling my side.

"Boing" I tell him making him laugh "Can I ask you something?" I ask him with my hand on his chest tracing random patterns as Josh pulls me closer to his body as his hands stroke my body and hair and he nods "Who was your first time?" I ask him.

"Honestly I don't remember, I got super pissed at a party and woke up the next day next to a girl, my mind was completely blank from the night before and I left before she woke up" Josh says making me laugh.

"Classy Josh" I tell him "How many times..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"Including that night this is my fourth time" Josh says "But the first time doesn't really count considering I can't remember it" Josh says and I chuckle "You bothered by that?" Josh asks placing a strand of hair behind my ear and running his hand down my arm

"Why would I be Josh? We weren't even dating then and you are older than me so it makes sense" I tell him.

"Well I'm glad I was your first time and it wasn't like mine" Josh says and I laugh before he kisses me "You hungry?" Josh asks and I nod "I'll go make some breakfast for us" Josh says, I kiss him softly but Josh deepens the kiss and climbs over me as I giggle and we make out for a while.

"I thought you were making breakfast" I tell him as he moves to kiss my neck and his hand makes it's way to my breasts.

"I will just not yet" Josh says groping me as I giggle "You're distracting" Josh mumbles against my neck. After about half an hour of foreplay in bed Josh finally goes to make breakfast and I lie in bed to check my phone, crap I have loads of missed calls and texts from Riles, she must be freaking out.

 **From: Honey xxx  
** **Message: MAYA! WHERE ARE YOU? Zay said you left with Josh last night but you didn't come back to mine, TEXT ME!**

 **To: Honey xxx  
Message: Calm down Riles I'm fine, I left with Josh last night and we went back to his place to catch up...and I'm still at his place.**

 **From: Honey xxx  
Message: Thank god you're ok! I was so close to telling my parents, wait...why are you still at Josh's place?  
**

 **To: Honey xxx  
Message: Funny story...Josh asked me to be his girlfriend last night and well that led to us going to the bedroom and not coming out all night, please don't be mad.**

 **From: Honey xxx  
Message: MAD? I'm thrilled, JOSHAYA! You know I've always wanted you two to get together, but I didn't need to know about my uncles sex life, ew just gross, but yay for you...did it hurt?**

 **To: Honey xxx  
Message: I'll tell you everything later...well not everything, just cover for me this morning, love you xxx**

Thank god she didn't tell her parents I wasn't there, they would have told my parents who would have wanted to know where I was which would lead to a dead Josh by being killed by Shawn. Climbing out of bed I put on my pair of red lace underwear but leave my bra off and I put on Josh's button up shirt from last night, I button it up but leave the top three buttons undone showing off a bit of cleavage before walking into the kitchen seeing Josh making breakfast in his underwear, he is so hot!

"What you cooking?" I ask Josh as I walk over and kiss him, he wraps his arm around my waist and grabs my ass making me bite my lip making him smirk.

"Pancakes...you look better in my shirt than I do" Josh says leaning to kiss my neck and I smirk "Want to grab the Nutella? It's in the cupboard" Josh says.

"Do you have strawberries as well?" I ask him he nods, I smile and walk to the cupboard and as I walk off Josh slaps my ass "Josh!" I laugh and he smirks, I grab the Nutella out the cupboard and the strawberries out the fridge. I open the Nutella jaw and eat some.

"Don't eat it all we won't have enough for pancakes" Josh chuckles.

"I can't help it, it tastes so good" I tell him, he wraps his arms around my waist attempting to get the Nutella off me, I laugh as he gets some Nutella and puts it on my nose "Josh!" I laugh turning in his arms and he kisses my nose getting the Nutella off making me scrunch up my nose.

"You're adorable" Josh chuckles kissing my cheek making me smile and I put the lid back on the Nutella.

"What happened to sexy?" I ask jumping up and sitting on the kitchen counter next to where he is cooking.

"Oh trust me you are" Josh smirks and I bite my lip blushing like crazy "You're cute when you blush" Josh says and I smile and blush again.

"Stop making me blush" I chuckle and he laughs, Josh continues making pancakes whilst resting a hand on my inner thigh squeezing it from time to time and occasionally moving his hand higher and I tell him about Riley freaking out because she didn't know where I was. After the pancakes are made we put Nutella and strawberries on them and sit down and eat. I love Nutella on pancakes it's amazing! We sit on the couch together with me in his lap as we eat, and we go to clean up the kitchen "Who taught you to cook?" I ask Josh, he is an amazing cook!

"My mom she wanted me to learn before I went to college, but whilst she taught me I kind of started a fire one time it was an accident though" Josh says and I burst out laughing.

"Even I have never started a fire cooking" I tell him and he laughs before walking to me, I wrap my arms around his neck as his holds my waist and I softly kiss him.

"You're so beautiful" Josh whispers and I smile softly, he pulls me in for another kiss but this one is different it's like the ones from last night, he pulls me closer as I wrap my hands in his hair pulling at it from time to time. His hands run up and down my waist and he moves his hands to my ass before moving his hands inside my underwear to grab my bare ass making me moan and pull myself closer to him. He runs his hands under the shirt and grabs one of my breasts as I moan. It doesn't take long before he starts to unbutton his shirt I'm wearing and it falls to the floor exposing my breasts since I'm not wearing a bra and his eyes travel down my body as I bite my lip. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he walks to the bedroom and drops me on the bed, he checks me out for a second before climbing over me he gets to work on my breasts making me moan. After a few more hours of sex reliving what happened last night, we take a shower together which takes a long time considering he couldn't take his hands off me. I get changed back into my outfit from last night and get my stuff to leave "Are you sure you can't stay?" Josh asks pulling back from the kiss, Josh has me pinned to the front door as he kisses me.

"Riley hasn't left her room all morning so I have to get back and change into different clothes before her parents get suspicious, because if they realise I'm not there they'll tell my parents and I'm pretty sure Shawn will kill you if he finds out" I say as Josh kisses my shoulder and my neck as his hands find their way up my dress making me grab his hand because I know if I don't I won't be leaving.

"True...but I don't want you to go" Josh says "Another hour" Josh says kissing my neck harder.

"I'd love too but I can't" I say moaning slightly and he pulls back to look me in the eyes "I don't want to leave either but I have to get back before they notice I never came home" I say as he runs his hand through my hair.

"Ok ok, are you busy tonight? I thought we could go on our first date" Josh says.

"I'd like that" I tell Josh kissing him softly.

"I'll pick you up at your at 8?" Josh asks and I nod.

"You're not scared of Shawn? Cause you should be" I tell him and he laughs.

"No I have a plan" Josh smirks and I look at him weird, what is he going to do? "Trust me it will be fine, now go before we get caught and Shawn puts me in a grave" Josh says and I laugh.

"Bye" I say kissing him again and again not wanting to leave, he smiles and I walk out of his apartment. Walking out of his apartment building, I make my way to Riley's place thankfully it's not that far from Josh's place and he gave me one of his hoodie jackets to put on me to hide my dress. Climbing up the fire escape I crawl through the bay window seeing Riley there with some of my clothes for me to change into, I change into a lazy day outfit and whilst I do my make-up Riley brushes and straightens my hair for me. After we're done we sit in the bay window together "Thanks for covering" I say hugging Riles.

"Of course so how did that actually happen?" Riley asks.

"Honestly, I have no clue I mean we were talking and he kissed me, then he asked me to be his girlfriend and it kind of just went from there really" I tell her smiling.

"Did it hurt? I mean everyone says it hurts the first time" Riley says.

"Yeah it did but Josh was really sweet and gentle" I tell her.

"Ew gross don't say his name" Riley says and I laugh "I'm happy for you but the last thing I want to know is his sex life" She says and we laugh.

"Honestly it was amazing" I say.

"I can't wait for my first time" Riley smiles and I chuckle "So?" Riley asks.

"Josh is taking me out on our first date tonight" I smile and she smiles "Let it out" I say.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY" Riley says jumping up and down as I laugh "Can I help you get ready?" Riley asks.

"Sure...I have no idea what I'm going to wear though I don't even know what he's planning for us" I tell her.

"Text him" Riley says and I get out my phone and change his contact name from _Boing to Boyfriend xxx_

 **To: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: Hey babe, what should I wear for our date tonight? Where are we going? x**

It doesn't take long before he replies.

 **From: Boyfriend xxx  
** **Message: Dinner date ;) Got a surprise for you though beautiful, miss you already x**

"He says it's a dinner date" I tell Riley.

"I can work with that" Riley says and I laugh.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Hey girls how was the party last night?" Topanga asks as her and Mr Matthews walk in.

"It was really good, we saw Uncle Josh there, Maya and I got back in at midnight and just crashed" Riley says.

"Glad you girls had a good time, have you been in here all morning?" Mr Matthews asks.

"I only woke up at 11" I tell them and they roll their eyes at my laziness.

"I spent the morning looking at colleges" Riley says.

"Riley it's summer vacation!" I tell her.

"And that's why I did it whilst she was asleep" Riley says and her parents nod before leaving "That was close" She says and I nod, thank god!

* * *

I make my way up to Maya's apartment, after she left this morning unfortunately I got ready and headed to hers to talk to Shawn about dating Maya, I know he's protective of her and I want to get his permission and her mom's as well.

 _Ding Ding! Ding Ding! Ding Ding!_

 **From: Little Ferret xxx  
Message: Hey babe, what should I wear for our date tonight? Where are we going? x**

 **To: Little Ferret xxx  
** **Message: Dinner date ;) Got a surprise for you though beautiful, miss you already x**

Arriving at Maya's door I knock on it and only a few seconds later Maya's mom answers.

"Josh, it's good to see you, if you're looking for Maya she's at Riley's" She says.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you and Shawn Mrs Hunter" I say.

"Please Josh just call me Katy and come in" She says letting me inside "Shawn will be home soon, is everything ok?" She asks.

"Yeah it's fine, Katy you know I like your daughter and we agreed on someday" I say and she nods.

"I do, my daughter is very fond of you Josh" Katy smiles happily "I'm taking that's why you're here" She says.

"Yeah" I chuckle scratching the back of my neck "I saw her at the party last night and we caught up, and I asked Maya to go on a date with my tonight" I say.

"No doubt she said yes" Katy chuckles and I nod.

"I know how overprotective Shawn is of her, and I wanted both of your permissions to date her" I say.

"Wow, well you are the only guy I know who would ask a girls parents permission to date her" Katy laughs slightly "You have my permission Josh, I know you both like each other and honestly I couldn't think of a better boyfriend for my daughter you're a nice guy and you're a Matthews, your parents helped raise Shawn and he turned out great and I'm sure they raised you right to" Katy says and I smile.

"Katy...I'm home" Shawn says walking inside "Hey Josh it's good to see you how's college?" Shawn asks as we hug.

"College is good been cramming for my exams so I'm glad to finally be on break" I chuckle.

"Josh is here to ask for our permission to date Maya" Katy says and his face doesn't change is that good or bad?

"Katy can I talk to Josh alone?" Shawn asks.

"That depends are you going to kill him or hurt him in any way?" Katy asks crossing his arms.

"Why does everyone think that?" Shawn asks.

"Shawn the last guy who asked Maya out you chased him four blocks!" Katy says and my eyes widen.

"It would have been more but I lost him" Shawn says and I chuckle "I won't hurt him or kill him" Shawn says.

"Josh just scream if he tries anything I'll be in the next room" Katy says and walks off...oh crap!

"Look Shawn before you say anything, I know you're protective of Maya she's your daughter and you don't want to see her hurt, but I like Maya a lot and I do care about her Shawn I always have, you know I'd never hurt her my parents didn't raise me like that and I know I'm three years older than her but that doesn't matter to me" I tell him.

"I'm glad you came to ask me before taking her out, I mean no other guy would have done that" Shawn says and I nod "You're right I am protective of her and the fact you're older than her bothers me because guys your age have bad intentions" He says referring to sex, which we already had.

"Shawn I'm not like that I'd never do anything Maya wasn't ok with" I tell him.

"I know you're a Matthews why did Amy and Allen have to raise you right?" Shawn asks and I chuckle "I know you're a good guy and I know how you feel about Maya I was around that Christmas when she was fourteen and I saw the way you looked at her, it's the way Cory looks at Topanga all the Matthews guys have that look" Shawn says "I know you'll treat her right and I know you won't hurt her so you have my permission and plus I prefer you to any other guy she has dated" He says and I chuckle.

"Thanks Shawn" I tell him.

"But I'm warning you, you hurt her in anyway, I know where you live and your parents will lose a son" Shawn says "Understand?" Shawn says.

"Yeah" I nod and he pats my back "So did you really chase that guy four blocks?" I ask him.

"Are you kidding? I chased him round the corner and then went to get a donut, I'm old I can't run that far!" Shawn says and we laugh.

* * *

"How do I look?" I ask Riley spinning around, Riley has been helping me for hours to get ready for my date with Josh I wanted to look perfect.

"Well I doubt you'll be coming home tonight either" Riley says and we both laugh, I walk to the mirror to take a look, I am wearing a velvet red backless dress that is tight showing off my curves and has a cowl neckline, a pair of black ankle strap heels and a black clutch purse. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows have been done, concealer, bronzer, highlighter and red matte lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big golden hoop earrings, my golden necklace with my name on and a few bracelets "Told you" Riley says and I laugh.

"Maya sweetie how do you look?" Mom asks walking inside seeing me "Oh god getting emotional" Mom says and I roll my eyes.

"Mom" I chuckle.

"You look beautiful honey" Mom says hugging me "Now you just have to get past Shawn" She says and I sigh. We all walk into the living room together seeing Shawn sat at the table on his laptop working and he looks up.

"I'm going to go have fun tonight call me and tell me everything" Riley says hugging me before she leaves.

"I'm going to go pick up our takeaway" Mom says kissing Shawn and walking out "Be nice" Mom says to him before she leaves.

"What do you think?" I ask walking to Shawn.

"I think Josh is a dead man" Shawn says and I roll my eyes "You look great Maya" Shawn sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting down with him.

"No one told me having kids would be this hard" Shawn says and I chuckle "I'm protective over you and I don't like seeing you grow up" He says.

"Shawn you can't stop that and you can't stop me from dating either" I tell him.

"I know, I mean I know Josh is a good guy and he even came over today to ask mine and your mom's permission to date you" He says he did?

"He did?" I ask Shawn and he nods "And you said yes?" I ask him.

"I figured at least if you date Josh I know where he lives and his brother lives and his parents live so he can't escape me" Shawn says.

"Whatever" I laugh.

"I know Josh will treat you right he really cares about you Maya" Shawn says "And I'm just going to have to accept that you'll date guys and someday get married and have kids and that will be a very hard day for me" He says.

"Thanks Shawn" I say hugging him "But don't worry even when that day comes I'll still always need you in my life you are my dad" I tell him and he smiles.

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me that" He says and I chuckle "You know you can call me that instead of Shawn" He says.

"Yeah I know, I've just called you Shawn for so long that I'm used to that but it would be nice calling someone dad again" I tell him and he smiles.

 _Knock Knock!_

I walk over to the door opening it seeing Josh standing there looking extremely hot.

"Wow" Josh says staring at me and I smirk.

"Is Boing speechless?" I tease.

"Yeah" Josh says and I smile "You look beautiful Maya" Josh says I smile and kiss his cheek before we hug.

"I'm leaving Shawn!" I shout from the door as we pull back and Josh entwines our hand.

"Bye! Don't try anything Josh and have her back by eleven, I may have given you my permission but I will still kill you if I have to" Shawn says.

"Good to know" Josh says and I laugh.

"Eleven? Seriously? You're such a buzzkill" I tell Shawn and he rolls his eyes and Josh and I leave "So where are we going?" I ask Josh as we make our way to the elevator hand in hand.

"You'll see" Josh smirks.

"That's all I get?" I ask him and he nods before softly kissing me "You look very handsome by the way" I tell him as he backs us up in the elevator my back against the wall and he pecks my cheek before cupping my cheek kissing me hard as I run my hands through his hair "Someone missed me" I teased.

"You have no idea" Josh says kissing me deeper making me moan, after our quick make-out session in the elevator we get out and Josh and I get outside the building to where his car is and he stops before we get in "You're blindfolding me?" I ask him.

"I did say it's a surprise" Josh chuckles, he moves behind me and puts it on for me, his hands grazing my skin why does he have this affect on me? "Don't worry you can trust me" Josh whispers in my ear planting a kiss behind it.

"Don't you dare make me fall" I tell him holding his hand, I feel him wrap his arm around my waist and he helps me get in the car, the drive was only short so we couldn't have gone far, he helps me get out of the car and we walk to somewhere, I hate being blindfolded! "Why are there so many steps?" I ask Josh laughing "Josh!" I say as he almost walked me into something "You did that on purpose" I say laughing.

"A little bit yeah" Josh laughs "Not much further now, here" Josh says and I feel him pick me up bridal style and walk with me, he places me back down and leads me somewhere "We're here" Josh says and I hear a door close, Josh takes off my blind fold finally!

"Oh my god" I breathe when I see what he's done, we're in his apartment but it's different the light are off and the apartment is lit with candles, there are rose petals leading from the door to the dining table where there is a candlelight dinner "Josh you did all this for me?" I ask him turning to him.

"Of course, I wanted to make it special" Josh says "Like it?" Josh asks.

"Josh I love it, no one has ever done anything like this for me thank you" I say kissing his cheek, he takes my hand and we walk over to the table where he pulls out my chair for me and I sit down him sitting opposite me for our date. Dinner was amazing he is such a good cook, we just laughed and talked about everything for ages, right now we are cuddled up on the couch together with a blanket over us as we watch movies and eat chocolate strawberries. This is the perfect date, dinner at a fancy restaurant isn't my style I'm not that kind of girl "Tonights been amazing Josh" I tell him and he smiles before kissing me and then kissing my head.

"Anything for you Maya" Josh says and I smile.

"So your plan from this morning was to ask my parents permission to date me?" I ask Josh smirking and he looks at me and chuckles.

"I can't believe Shawn said yes" Josh says and I laugh "I know how protective he is of you and I wanted to do it right, you mean a lot to me Maya" Josh says.

"You mean a lot to me too Josh" I tell him "What time is it?" I ask him and he checks.

"Half ten I should get you home soon" Josh says.

"I don't want tonight to end" I say kissing him "You're the best boyfriend ever" I tell him and he smiles.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one Maya" Josh says and he cups my cheek kissing me passionately and we kiss for a few minutes before he pulls back "Come on lets get you home" Josh says and we start to tidy up, Josh drives me back to my apartment and we make our way to my door.

"I had an amazing time tonight Josh" I smile wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah me too" Josh says wrapping his arms around me running his hands up my back and we kiss for a few minutes passionately "Goodnight beautiful" Josh says.

"Night Josh" I smile and we hug as I bury my head in his neck not wanting him to leave, we pull back and he kisses my temple before I walk into my apartment. Best date ever!

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading! Please Review, Follow And Favourite!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	4. Girl Meets Pregnant?

Chapter 4-Girl Meets Pregnant?

It's been two weeks since my first date with Josh and everything is perfect between us, since it's the summer holidays we've spent every day with each other. Like I said it's perfect or at least it was, I've been feeling off for the past couple of days I've been throwing up every single morning this week and I've been super moody and tired lately, probably because I've been throwing up a lot so it's annoying. This day was no different, I woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up and I'm also late for my period, it's been six weeks since my last one but I mean that could just be from stress though right? Anyway I've pushed that to the back of my mind, right now Josh and I are in my apartment making sundaes, my parents have gone upstate for the weekend so it's just us, I am sat on the counter eating whipped cream whilst Josh makes the sundaes.

"Would you stop" Josh laughs "We'll run out of whipped cream before I even put it on the sundae" Josh says taking it off me making me pout and he pecks my lips making me smile.

"Fine I'll just eat the Nutella instead" I say grabbing the jar and he rolls his eyes "Pass me a cherry" I say and he grabs one before feeding it to me, I eat the cherry and then pull him in for a kiss, he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him as I wrap my legs around his waist and he picks me up off the counter, we laugh as we accidentally start knocking food onto the floor making a mess whilst we make out.

"I can't believe how much mess we just made" Josh says putting me down on the floor it's true, chocolate and nuts everywhere and cherries over the floor as well.

"We? You were the one carrying me" I tell him.

"It was you who knocked it all over though" Josh says and I roll my eyes.

"Can we eat the sundaes now?" I ask walking over to them plopping the cherries on top of them, Josh and I eat our sundaes whilst watching a movie and decide to just clean up later.

"That was a lot of chocolate...I need a nap" Josh says making me laugh "Come cuddle" Josh says lying down on the couch and he pulls me with him as I squeal and we lay down together on the couch me lied on top of him, I look at him and kiss him passionately.

"Joshie my back hurts" I whine and he moves his hands under my top running his hands up and down my back in a soothing way, my back has been killing me and I have no idea why. We stay like this for a while but then Josh has to leave because he promised to babysit Auggie, I would have helped but Auggie wants to spend time alone with Josh since he is his uncle so I get it. Crap! I run to the bathroom and throw up again, I swear to god! I brush my teeth and change into comfy clothes because I feel awful so it makes me feel better, I decide to look on the internet and type in my symptoms...oh crap!

* * *

"Maya calm down" Riley says as I pace back and forth for the millionth time that night, calm down! Calm down! I looked online and it said I could be pregnant, I mean it makes sense I'm late for my period "We don't know anything yet until that timer dings" Riley says, I told her and Smackle to come over and bring tests and Smackle told me to take three and now we have to wait two minutes.

"Guys" I sigh sitting on the bed with them "What if I am?" I ask them "I'm seventeen I'm still a child myself, and my parents will kill me and Josh will hate me" I say.

"Maya just relax, you might not be and I mean even if you are we'll be here for you" Smackle says and I smile.

 _Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

The timer on my phone starts to ring and the two minutes is up, the girls walk over to my bathroom to get the three tests and they walk back and they sit next to me and show me.

 _Positive!_

 _Positive!_

 _Positive!_

"I'm pregnant" I say "This can't be happening I'm seventeen" I say.

"Maya this is happening, I'm so sorry" Riley says hugging me and I wrap my arms around her and cry...I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby, everyone is going to hate me including Josh! After a few hours of crying the girls and I are sat on my bed talking and eating ice cream, I'm too young to have a baby sure I have money from working but that isn't enough to take care of a baby, I have school and am supposed to be applying for college, and Josh what 19 year old wants a pregnant girlfriend and a baby?

"I need more ice cream" I say as I finish the tub and they look at me "What? I'm pregnant and close to crying again I'm aloud to eat a lot of ice cream" I say and they hand me another tub.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell your parents?" Riley asks.

"Not until they get back so that gives me a few days to live" I tell them "How am I going to tell Josh? What if he leaves me? My mom got pregnant at this age and my dad walked out on her years later what happens if Josh does the same or just dumps me and the baby before it even happens" I say.

"There are other ways Maya I mean there is abortion and giving it up for adoption" Smackle says.

"I can't do that, adoption it's horrible for a child and abortion is really dangerous" I tell them "What if Josh leaves me?" I ask them "No teenage guy wants a pregnant girlfriend and a baby on the way" I tell them.

"Maya this is Josh we're talking about, he cares about you and I know my uncle he'd never do that" Riley says.

"So what are you going to do?" Smackle asks...what am I going to do?

* * *

The next morning was the same I threw up again! I hardly slept last night I was up crying most of the night and the girls tried to calm me down but it's not that easy, after brushing my teeth to get the taste of sick out of my mouth I change into a dark red crop top, a black leather zip up dress that goes down to my mid-thigh and the zip stops at my waist, the dress is tight so it hugs my body and a pair of black suede knee high heel boots. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, concealer, bronzer, highlighter and dark red matte lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big golden hoop earrings, my gold necklace with my name on and a few bracelets.

"Are you feeling any better?" Riley asks as I walk out of the bathroom and I shake my head as she gives me a small smile.

"I don't think I can go bowling today, Josh will be there and me knowing I'm pregnant and the fact he might leave me..." I begin.

"Maya bowling will take your mind off it and you can't talk to him whilst everyone is there anyway" Smackle says and I nod.

"Ok let's go" I tell them and we head off to the bowling ally, we walk inside and the guys have already got a lane for us so we walk over to them "Hey" I say sitting next to Josh.

"Hey beautiful" Josh says kissing my cheek and wrapping his arm round my waist "I called you last night you didn't answer is everything ok?" Josh asks.

"Oh yeah I just fell asleep" I tell him and he nods "Too much chocolate from that sundae" I say and he chuckles.

"We're bowling in teams" Lucas says "And the two losing teams buy all the food for everyone and the winning team don't buy anything" Lucas says.

"Deal because I'm the bowling Queen" I say "Get your money out losers" I say and we start bowling. After a few rounds of bowling Josh and I won meaning the other two couples had to buy all the food and we didn't have to buy any, I had fun but I just I really need to tell Josh I'm just scared of what he'll say. After eating Josh and I walk back to my place to watch movies, we walk inside and I head to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Josh asks closing the door.

"What are you talking about?" I ask Josh.

"Maya I know when something is bothering you, you barely spoke on the way here and and you tensed up every time I touched you at bowling what's wrong?" Josh sighs it's now or never, I walk over taking his hand and we walk to the couch and sit down, I sit sideways next to Josh and he places his hand on my thigh stroking it "Hey" Josh says stroking my cheek as I look at him.

"Josh" I whisper, "Please don't get mad" I tell him "I didn't mean for it to happen" I say tears falling from my eyes.

"Maya" Josh whispers pulling me in for a hug as I cry into his shoulder "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything" Josh says and I pull back to look at him.

"I'm pregnant" I tell Josh and his eyes widen.

"Pregnant?" Josh asks and I nod "Are you sure?" Josh asks.

"Yeah I'm sure I took three tests and they all said positive, I found out yesterday after you left" I tell him more tears falling "I'm sorry" I whisper, he wraps me in his arms for a hug as I start bawling my eyes out. It takes a while for me to calm down and even then the tears are still falling, right now we're not saying anything we're just sat down on the couch together and it's scaring me that he's being quiet "Josh please say something" I whisper and he looks at me "Are you mad?" I ask him.

"It's not your fault Maya you didn't mean to get pregnant, it's my fault too we should have been way more careful" Josh says and I nod.

"I'm really scared Josh" I say.

"I know you are so am I" Josh sighs leaning back on the couch "I can't believe how irresponsible we were" Josh shakes his head.

"My parents are going to hate me" I say, "Do you hate me?" I ask him.

"Maya I could never hate you, it's not your fault" Josh says "I just...I just need some time to think" Josh says standing up running his hand through his hair "I should go" Josh says no no no! He's leaving...

"Josh please don't leave" I whisper.

"I just need to clear my head ok?" Josh says turning to me as I let more tears fall "Think some things through" He says "I'll see you later" Josh says leaning down to kiss my cheek and he heads to the door and leaves, he left, I knew he would this has ruined everything! I break down in tears once he leaves and they keep coming, now what am I going to do?


	5. Girl Meets Cory And Topanga

Chapter 5-Girl Meets Cory And Topanga

The next day Riley, all our friends and I are in Riley's bedroom, after Josh left last night I cried my eyes out for hours and hours on end before going to Riley's and crying more whilst she tried to calm me down. I knew when I told him he'd hate me, I can't believe he left I just thought he cared about me more than this.

"I can't believe he left" Riley sighs "I've known Josh forever and I never thought he was like that...I'm so sorry Maya...but I know he'll come back" Riley says.

"No he won't Riley, no one wants a pregnant girlfriend and a baby at his age, he hates me" I say and she wraps her arms around me "What am I going to do?" I ask.

"Whatever you do, we'll be here for you M, and we'll all help you" Zay says and I smile "Don't worry we're not going anywhere" He says and then Mr Matthews and Topanga walk into the room.

"Does no one knock?" Riley asks annoying at the fact they just barged in.

"Riley...sweetie, mind telling us why we found three positive pregnancy tests in your bin?" Topanga asks showing them to us...oh no!

"Howdy!" Mr Matthews shouts glaring at Lucas.

"You know we should..." Lucas says before all of them run out...some friends they are! Mr Matthews chases them all out probably going after Lucas and Topanga comes and sits in between us.

"Hehe!" Mr Matthews walks back inside carrying both of Lucas's shoes "He escaped but I got the shoe" He lets out a maniacal laugh "I'll get him whilst he sleeps" He smirks.

"Daddy!" Riley shouts "Can you both just sit down?" Riley asks and Mr Matthews sits next to Topanga with me sat next to Topanga on her other side and Riley sat next to her dad.

"I'm giving you once chance to explain yourself Riley before I get mad so start talking!" Topanga says glaring at Riley.

"They're not hers" I say looking down "They're mine" I say looking at them and they look at me as their faces soften "I'm pregnant" I say.

"Maya took those tests two days ago, and I didn't tell you guys because it wasn't my secret to tell" Riley says and Mr Matthews rubs her back "Are you going to give Lucas his shoes back?" She asks and he sighs.

"Maya...sweetie what happened?" Topanga asks hugging me as I let some tears fall.

"It was the night of the party, truth is I didn't come home all night I was with Josh all night and Riley covered for me all morning...but don't be mad at her I asked her to" I tell them.

"Wait...Josh is the father...my little brother?" Mr Matthews asks and I nod "He's dead" Mr Matthews says "And so are you Maya how could you both be so irresponsible?" He asks as I let some tears fall.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident" I cry as Topanga hugs me and I cry into her shoulder, great they hate me.

"Maya sweetie calm down, we're not mad just a little surprised that's all why didn't you tell us sooner?" Topanga asks.

"Because I didn't want you guys to be disappointed in me, or be mad at me" I tell them and she rubs my back.

"Does Josh know?" Mr Matthews asks.

"I told Josh last night, um he said he needed time to think but I don't know where he is and he's not answering my calls...he left" I tell them.

"I'm gonna kill him" Mr Matthews stands up "I'm going to his place and knocking some sense into him" He says.

"Wait..." I say and he stops "It's his choice what he does I can't tell him what to do, none of us can" I tell them and he sits next to me "My mom and Shawn get back tomorrow, I don't know how I'm going to tell them" I sigh.

"Don't worry Maya, we can tell them for you if you want" Topanga says and I nod "Let's get you some ginger tea it will help with the morning sickness" Topanga says and we walk to the kitchen.

* * *

How could I be so irresponsible? I'm 19 and I'm still in college, I can't take care of a baby! I care about Maya a lot and I feel horrible for walking out like that when I know how insecure she is when her dad left but I just needed to get some things sorted, I know it's not her fault and I don't hate her I could never hate her I just what am I going to do?

"Your an ass you know that right?" Andrew says walking inside, he got back from his holiday yesterday and stayed at Charlotte's, I texted him about what happened because I needed to tell someone.

"I know I wasn't careful, we should have been careful" I sigh running my hand through my hair.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the fact you're here whilst Maya is probably crying her eyes out because you walked out on her" Andrew says.

"I know I shouldn't have done that but she's pregnant man, with my baby, I'm 19 and still in college I can't raise a child" I tell him, he sighs and sits next to me.

"Charlotte and I we've never told anyone about this, last year Charlotte got pregnant with my kid" Andrew says and my eyes widen "Yeah, I know, she got an abortion though" He says.

"No way...what happened?" I ask.

"She told me she was pregnant and I fucked off for two weeks needing space, but her parents hated her and didn't want anything to do with her she didn't have anyone not even me because I was a wimp and ran off, two weeks later I realised she was important to me and sure it wasn't the best timing but a baby is a blessing dude and I love Charlotte and that's who I wanted to have a baby with and I was willing to give up everything to take care of her and the baby, but I got back and she told me she aborted the baby, Charlotte was upset because she killed the baby and she was upset for months on end and so was I, I was excited to have a baby and settle down but it never happened" Andrew says "What I'm saying is, don't do what I did and wimp out, you need to be there for Maya and I can't tell you what to do it's your choice but I know you just don't care about her I know you love her man, remember that party she crashed when she was fourteen I'd never seen your eyes light up like that, and even when you were talking to me on the phone about Maya you were happy and no other girl has made you this happy, just don't make the mistakes I made ok?" Andrew says and I nod before he walks off...the truth is I do love her more than anything and sure we're young but I love her so much and I know I'll love this baby too.

* * *

That night I am sat on the couch in my apartment watching movies and eating ice cream in my pyjamas, which consist on a white Calvin Klein sports bra and a pair of grey joggers with my hair tied up in a high ponytail and a blanket wrapped around me. Telling Mr Matthews and Topanga was easier than I thought, Topanga was really nice and she's always been like a second mom to me so she was helping me through it and Mr Matthews was assuring me that they'd be there for me. Riley wanted to come over and stay over but I just needed some time to myself right now it had been an emotional day and I just need to unwind.

 _Knock Knock!_

Putting down the ice cream and pausing the movie I make my way to the door opening it...

"Josh?" I say when I see him standing there with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hey beautiful" Josh gives a small smile "Can I come in?" Josh asks, I nod before making my way back to the couch sitting down wrapping the blanket tighter around me, Josh closes the door before walking over to me sitting on the couch "I got you these" Josh says referring to the roses and he hands them to me "I know they're your favourite" He says and I place them on the table before wrapping myself in my blanket.

"You left Josh" I say "I needed you and you left" I say some tears falling down my cheeks.

"I know" Josh whispers "I'm so sorry Maya, I know you needed me and I wasn't here for you, I shouldn't have left I know how insecure you are about people leaving you" Josh says wiping some tears away as he moves closer to me "It was a lot to take in and I was wimp I shouldn't have left when you needed me the most" Josh says "But I'm not going anywhere now, Maya you mean the world to me and there is no way I'm leaving you, you're my girlfriend and this is our baby I'm gonna be here for both of you and I'm going to take care of you" Josh says some tears falling from his eyes.

"I get if you don't want to be with me anymore Josh, or if you leave I'll understand I mean no 19 year old wants a pregnant girlfriend and a baby" I tell him, he takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap so I'm sat sideways on his lap with my cuddled into his chest and one arm around my waist with the other on my legs as I cry a little more.

"Maya of course I want to be with you I always have, I'm not leaving you or the baby and I care about you more than anyone else...and I love you Maya" Josh says he what? I lift my head off his chest to look at him he loves me?

"You love me?" I ask him.

"More than anything" He says stroking my cheek.

"I love you too Josh" I smile and he smiles as a flash of relief crosses his eyes, I place my hand on his chest and lean in to kiss him softly "I missed you" I say.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry baby" Josh says as we kiss and I wrap my arms around him hugging him burying my head in his neck and sigh I missed him so much "How are you feeling?" Josh asks as I pull away and I rest my head on his chest as he places his hand on my stomach and I place my hand on top of his before looking down at my stomach knowing there is a baby in there and he kisses my head.

"Tired, I've been throwing up a lot and not to mention crying my eyes out" I sigh.

"I'm sorry for making you cry" Josh kisses my cheek "I'm here now" He whispers in my ear and I nod.

"I'm scared Josh" I whisper looking at him "I'm seventeen, we can't raise a baby" I tell him and he nods "I know there's abortion and adoption, but adoption I can't do that to anyone and abortion it's dangerous and it's killing a baby" I say.

"I know, Andrew he told me how he got Charlotte pregnant last year and she had an abortion but regrets it" Josh says.

"I wish there was another way" I say.

"Do you regret that night?" Josh asks and I look at him.

"I regret not being more careful but I don't regret that night it was amazing" I say and he kisses my cheek "Do you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Look Maya, no matter what you decide I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you" Josh says.

"What do you want to? It's not just my choice" I say.

"I don't know, I mean we're young we can't raise a baby but me knowing right now my baby is in there I can't kill it" Josh says and I nod.

"You want to keep it?" I ask Josh and he nods making me smile "Me too" I say and he kisses my temple.

"It's gonna be hard" Josh says and I nod "We'll make it work though I promise, I've been saving money for ages so I've got quite a bit saved up and we both have jobs" Josh says and I nod "But as long as I have you it will all be ok" Josh says and I smile.

"You know I promised myself I wouldn't turn out like my mom, but she got pregnant at seventeen and my dad left her" I say.

"I'm not leaving Maya...not ever" Josh says.

"How can I be sure Josh?" I ask him and he takes something out of his pocket.

"I got this a few days before you told me you were pregnant, I was going to tell you I loved you and give you this" He says handing me a ring box, I open it revealing silver tiara pandora ring "It's a promise ring" He says "And" He says showing me the inside of the ring _25/12/2007 14/08/2017 28/08/2017._

"Dates? What are they?" I ask Josh.

"The first one is when I first met you, when you came down to Philly for Christmas when you were seven, I knew you were special" Josh says "The second one, our first time" Josh smiles "And the last one is the day you told me you were pregnant, it was the start of something amazing" Josh says.

"That's so sweet Josh" I smile and he takes the ring placing it on my finger and he kisses my hand "I love you" I say before kissing him.

"I love you too little ferret" Josh says making me laugh and I cuddle into his chest "And I love you too baby ferret" Josh says stroking my belly making me giggle.

"Your brother and Topanga found the pregnancy tests in Riley's bin and I told them I was pregnant" I tell Josh.

"Were they mad?" Josh asks.

"No...well not at me they were mad at you for leaving me so your brother kind of wants you dead" I tell him "And I'm pretty sure Shawn will want you dead when he finds out you got me pregnant" I say.

"Great" Josh sarcastically says and I chuckle "Well my parents will kill me as well" Josh says.

"It was nice knowing you" I pat his chest "I'll say nice words at your funeral" I say and he chuckles "Josh, stay here tonight" I say.

"Of course I wasn't planning on leaving anyway" Josh say making me chuckle "Let's get you to bed, you need your sleep" Josh says and I nod, we make our way to my room and Josh strips to his boxers before climbing in bed with me wrapping me in his arms as we fall asleep together. You know this might be ok.


	6. Girl Meets Confessions

Chapter 6-Girl Meets Confessions

My eyes slowly flutter open as the sun peers through my curtains lighting up the entire room, I cuddle into Josh more as his arm wraps tighter around me an he plants a soft kiss on my forehead as I let out a happy sigh. We stay like this for a few minutes my eyes closed with my head on his chest as his hand runs up and down my waist as he occasionally presses a kiss to my forehead sweetly.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" Josh asks as I open my eyes and he leans down to kiss me softly making me smile.

"Morning handsome, yeah I did you're really comfy" I say and he chuckles, I sit up crossing my legs and take my hair out of its ponytail running my hand through my hair and Josh stays lied down with his arms behind his head as he watches me and I give him a small smile.

"God you're so beautiful" Josh says looking up at me.

"You tell me that a lot Josh" I giggle blushing and looking down biting my lip.

"Because you get more beautiful every day" Josh says as I smile, I love when he calls me beautiful or gorgeous.

"You know what I'm gonna hate the most about being pregnant...I'll get fat" I say and he chuckles "It's not funny Josh" I whine.

"Maya...it's not going to be fat it's a baby there's a different" Josh says.

"I'll look like a watermelon" I say "Kind of hard to be sexy when you're a watermelon" I tell him and he sits up and cups my cheek kissing me.

"Maya you're beautiful and sexy, you always will be even when you do start to get a bump" Josh says.

"Thanks Josh...but it still bothers me" I say and he chuckles "I'm hungry" I say.

"I'll go make us some breakfast" Josh says getting up and I stare at his six pack "See something you like?" Josh asks smirking.

"I've seen better" I smirk to tease him, he leans down placing his hands at the side of me and brushes his lips against mine teasing me "You're such a tease" I whisper and he smirks "You do have a really hot body" I smirk running my hand down his chest biting my lip and he kisses me hard making me moan.

"Maybe we should skip breakfast" Josh says.

"No go make breakfast and make a lot" I say and he looks at me "I'm hungry and I'm eating for two I ate two tubs of ice cream the other day" I say and he chuckles.

"No problem babe" Josh says kissing my cheek before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast, I head to my wardrobe and get changed into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a black crop top, a brown leather jacket and a pair of black heels. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, nude matte lipstick, concealer, bronzer and highlighter. Finishing off with a pair of big golden hoop earrings, my golden necklace with my name on, my silver princess pandora ring and a couple of bracelets. Walking into the kitchen I see Josh making breakfast for us and I take over cooking whilst he goes to get changed since he was only in his boxers. Honestly I was so nervous for my parents to come home today, they'll kill me when they find out and then kill Josh, I feel Josh wrap his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach and he places a soft kiss on my neck "What you thinking about?" Josh asks continuing to kiss my neck.

"I'm just scared for when I tell my parents" I say turning my head a little to look at him "It kind of just hit me that they're coming home today because I was happy to have you back" I say turning around fully wrapping my arms around his neck and he leans down to kiss me "What if they hate me Josh?" I ask.

"Maya they're your parents, and your mom went through the same thing she'll understand" Josh says...I hope so. We continue to make breakfast before we sit down and eat it together on the couch whilst watching TV. After breakfast Josh heads back to his apartment to change since he didn't have any clothes here, after he left I sit at the table and sketch in my sketchbook because it always calms me down and I haven't since I found out I was pregnant and even though I am pregnant I still want to be normal.

 _Ding Ding! Ding Ding! Ding Ding!_

 **From: Honey xxx  
Message: Morning! When do your parents get back? xxx**

 **To: Honey xxx  
Message: Soon I think, I hope it's all ok...oh and Josh came over last night, we talked things out and we're good now and still together xxx**

 **From: Honey xxx  
Message: That's great! Tell him if he does that again I'll kill him! And the baby? What did he say? xxx**

 **To: Honey xxx  
Message: He said he was here for both me and the baby and we talked about what we wanted to do and we both want to keep the baby xxx**

 **From: Honey xxx  
Message: Yay! I'll be an aunt! Or a cousin? Or? I'm confused xxx**

"Maya sweetie we're home!" Mom says as her and Shawn walk through the front door...crap!

 **To: Honey xxx  
** **Message: Parents are back wish me luck xxx**

"Hey how was the trip upstate?" I ask them as they walk over and my mom kisses my head.

"It was good, we went hiking" Mom smiles.

"By hiking she means she walked for ten minutes and made me carry her the rest of the way" Shawn says and I chuckle "How was everything here?" Shawn asks as he goes to make coffee.

"Yeah Topanga texted me and told me that you had something to tell us when we got back" Mom says...she probably thought I'd chicken out I don't blame her.

"Um yeah I do can you guys sit down?" I say and my mom sits next to me and Shawn across from me "Um well, before I tell you I just need you not to freak out or to shout at me, I've had a hard time dealing and I just really need you to support me" I say.

"Maya what's wrong?" Shawn asks.

"You remember the night of the party?" I ask them and they nod "Well Riley left early with Lucas and that's when I met up with Josh, but um I didn't crash at Riley's place that" I tell them.

"Where did you stay?" Mom asks worried.

"Well Josh and I went back to his place to catch up and the truth is Josh and I got together that night and I stayed the night at his place" I say.

"So you stayed over, ok yes you broke the rules but..." Mom begins.

"Mom...we didn't sleep" I tell her and her eyes widen and so do Shawn's.

"Oh he's a dead man" Shawn says "He slept with a seventeen year old who is three years younger than him he's dead!" Shawn says.

"Shawn...ok first of all it wasn't like I didn't agree to it because I did because it's what I wanted and second we're old enough to make our own decisions" I say.

"She's right Shawn, she's seventeen and you have to accept that things like this happen because she's a teenager with hormones" Mom says and I nod.

"I'll accept it but I don't like it and the next time I see Josh he's dead" Shawn says "So that's what you wanted to tell us?" He asks.

"No actually there's more and this is the part I don't want you to get mad about, I found out a few days ago that..." I choke out and my mom rubs my back.

"Sweetie you can tell us" Mom says rubbing my back.

"I'm pregnant" I say and Shawn chokes on his coffee he was drinking.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Shawn asks and I shake my head "Maya how could you be so irresponsible?" Shawn asks.

"How could Josh be so irresponsible he's older he should know better" Mom says "Maya I'm very disappointed in you, I thought you would have learned from my mistakes obviously not" Mom says.

"It's not like I asked for this to happen, it was an accident and I'm sorry but I thought you would be supportive and help me through it especially you mom you should know what I'm going through" I say tears running down my face "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you both" I say wiping my eyes before I walk out of the apartment. How could they do this to me? I know they'll look for me at the Matthews so instead I just go to Josh's I really need him right now. It doesn't take me long and I look like a mess considering I've been crying so my eyes are black from crying and have watermarks on my face. I knock on the door and a few seconds later Andrew answers it.

"Is Josh here?" I ask Andrew.

"Yeah come in" Andrew says letting me in "Josh!" Andrew shouts "Josh told me what happened I'm sorry Maya" Andrew says and a give a small smile.

"What? Maya? What's wrong?" Josh asks walking to me when he sees I've been crying, I walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck hugging him and crying and he wraps his arms around my waist "It's ok" Josh whispers kissing my head "I'm here" Josh says as he lets me cry. After a while of crying I finally calmed down and fixed my make-up so I didn't look like a panda, Josh and I are sat on the couch together with me cuddled into his side as I told him what happened.

"Here you go" Andrew says handing me some hot chocolate.

"Thanks Andrew" I say taking it and Josh kisses my head.

"It will be ok Maya" Josh says.

"How Josh?" I ask him looking at him "My parents hate me, we have no idea what we're doing and in case you forgot we're teenagers how are we going to raise a baby?" I tell him.

"Wow de ja vu" Andrew says "But your mom raised you at your age I'm sure you two can do it" Andrew says.

"Look how messed up I turned out" I say "We can't do this Josh" I tell him.

"Maya don't say that of course we can, you knew keeping the baby would be hard we both knew that" Josh says.

 _Knock Knock!_

Andrew walks to the door opening it and Andrew looks at us before moving out of the way and Shawn and my mom walk inside, I sigh before linking my arm through Josh's and resting my head on his shoulder as he kisses my head.

"Um I'm gonna head out and give you guys some time to talk" Andrew says "I'll be back later" Andrew says to Josh who nods and Andrew leaves.

"If you're here to shout at me don't bother" I tell them.

"Maya we're sorry for what we said especially me that was horrible to say and of course you're not a disappointment, you could never disappoint me you're my daughter" Mom says.

"We were just in shock" Shawn says "And you...I'll deal with you later" Shawn says referring to Josh.

"It's been hard for me and you saying that made it worse" I say.

"Come here sweetheart" Mom says sitting next to me an wrapping me in a hug "We're sorry and I do understand what you're going through I went through the same thing when I was your age and I was just hoping that what happened to me wouldn't happen to you" Mom says.

"I wasn't planning it either" I say and she chuckles.

"Maya we love you no matter what and we're sorry for freaking out, it's just natural" Shawn says.

"Yeah my parents freaked out" Mom says.

"Mom you don't talk to your parents" I tell her.

"Exactly" Mom says and my eyes widen "I'm not my mom though, and I am glad to be a grandmother" Mom smiles and I chuckle.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet Shawn" Josh says.

"No because I know Amy will want to do that" Shawn says.

"Yeah you're not wrong there she is scary" Josh says and Shawn agrees.

"But I do want to talk to you" Shawn says looking at Josh "Alone" Shawn says looking at me.

"No Shawn, earlier you wanted him dead" I say before wrapping my arms around Josh cuddling his side and he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"Can you blame me? He slept with my daughter and got her pregnant, that's a natural reaction when you find that out" Shawn says and I roll my eyes "And I won't kill him" Shawn says.

"Maya I'll be fine" Josh says and I look at him.

"Fine but it's your funeral...I'll say something nice at your funeral" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Let's leave these two to talk and we can go over to the Matthews" Mom says, I nod before kissing Josh goodbye.

"Don't you dare hurt him" I warn Shawn before mom and I walk out "Do you think I'll still have an alive boyfriend after this?" I ask mom as we walk out of the building.

"Not a chance honey" Mom chuckles great!

"I really am sorry mom" I say to her.

"I know you are and we don't mean for these things to happen but trust me I know things may seem stressful right now and confusing but I promise you, you'll never regret having the baby I never did" Mom says and I smile "And I know Josh will be there for you if your father doesn't kill him anyway, Josh is a good boy and accidents do happen" Mom says and I smile hugging her before we go to the Matthews.

* * *

After Maya and Katy leave I stand up and I know Shawn is going to chew me out, I've known Shawn forever and he probably hates me right now.

"How stupid are you Josh? She's seventeen! Look I get it you both have feelings but you could have at least been more careful considering you both know that condoms don't always work" Shawn says.

"Shawn I know, we were irresponsible and if I could change that I would but I can't do now, what I can do though is be there for Maya and that baby" I assure Shawn.

"I get it Josh things like this happen I mean when I was dating Angela she had a pregnancy scare and somethings you just can't control" Shawn sits down and I sit with him "Look I'm glad it's you and not some random dickhead at her school because that would have pissed me off more if possible, and plus this way if you hurt her in anyway I know where you live, where all your siblings live and where your parents live so you can't hide from me" Shawn says.

"Is that your nice of telling me I hurt her and you'll rip me to shreds?" I ask and he nods "Trust me Shawn I won't hurt her, I was raised better than that" I say.

"I know and that's why it's so hard to hate you right now" Shawn says and I laugh "This will be hard work and Maya she still has her whole life and so do you, so as well as going to college you need to make sure Maya doesn't give up things she wanted to do with her life" Shawn says.

"Yeah I know I won't, but I'll take care of her Shawn I promise" I say and he pats my back "My mom's gonna shoot me isn't she?" I ask.

"Oh yeah you're screwed" Shawn laughs oh great, "We should head to Cory's before Maya thinks I actually killed you" Shawn says "And then she kills me" Shawn says "Oh and a little warning, I was around when Topanga was pregnant with Riley and Cory will tell you the same thing, pregnant woman do not mess with them, they're moody, emotional and can rip your head off if you say the wrong thing and we already know how scary Maya can be so her being pregnant is adding another layer of scary" Shawn says.

"Good to know" I tell him and we head to the Matthews apartment. Walking inside I see Cory, Topanga and Katy.

"Why is he still alive? You were supposed to kill him" Cory says.

"Cory!" I say "Some brother" I say as we walk over to them.

"I'm leaving his death to your mother" Shawn says.

"Good idea she's scary" Cory says and I agree "You here now" Cory says motioning me over to the corridor of their apartment.

"Cory I know your disappointed in me" I sigh.

"Yeah I am I thought you knew better Josh" Cory says and I sigh great my own brother is disappointed in me "But I'm glad you stayed for her and I'll be here for you, you are my brother" He says and we hug "There in Riley's room and oh yeah by the way I told mom!" He says and runs into the living room dude! I make my way to Riley's room and knock.

"Come in Uncle Josh!" Riley says and I walk inside seeing them sat at the bay window.

"I see Shawn didn't kill you then" Maya says as I walk over sitting next to her wrapping my arm around her and I kiss her as she smiles.

"No he's leaving that privilege to my mom" I chuckle "She's so going to kill me" I say.

"Have you told her?" Riley asks.

"No Cory did" I say "He just told me then and ran off some brother he is" I say.

"Hey...my mom booked me a doctors appointment for tomorrow can you come with?" Maya asks me looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Of course" I say and lean down to kiss her.

"Aw" Riley says making us pull back "Oh I ruined the moment sorry" Riley says and we chuckle "So I have some great baby names" Riley says and Maya groans.

"She's been doing this since I got here...not happening lets go" Maya says grabbing my hand as we walk out.

"THEY'RE GOOD!" Riley shouts as we walk off laughing.


	7. Girl Meets Doctors Appointment

Chapter 7-Girl Meets Doctors Appointment

The first doctors appointment is a big deal and I'm nervous to find out if I'm pregnant or not, I mean I took three home pregnancy tests that were all positive but it's a matter of fact that they can be wrong sometimes and I am still praying I'm not pregnant so finding out in this doctors appointment is the last chance I have to find out whether this is really happening because I'm trying to deny it. Josh and I both agreed to keep the baby and don't get me wrong I want a baby just not at this age, my mom will be right that when I have the baby I will never regret it, it's just a scary time right now considering everything could still fall apart, I'm pretty lucky that my parents are supporting me and so are my friends, Josh and the people I care about but there are so many problems Josh and I could face. Josh and I have both come to the reality that we're having a baby and even though we're going to have the baby and our lives are going to change we both do want to go back in time and change things so our lives can be normal, but we can't and we know we can't. There is a part of me that is happy though and it's the same with Josh, I mean I love Josh so I'm glad it's him that I'm having a baby with and plus babies are super cute so I think it will be really amazing to have a baby. Right now Josh and I are in the doctors room waiting for my doctor Becky, Becky has been my doctor since I was 11 she is 28 and we've gotten really close that we know a lot about each other, she is married and she has a kid so I know she can give me advice on having a baby since she's done it and she won't judge me. I am wearing a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a white knit sleeveless crop top, a grey knit cardigan hanging loosely around my shoulders and one side has fallen down revealing my shoulder and a pair of lace up high heels. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, nude matte lipstick, concealer, bronzer and highlighter. Finishing off with a pair of big golden hoop earrings, my gold necklace with my name on, bracelets and my pandora princess ring. Josh I here with me because I asked him to come with me and he said he was coming with me anyway even if I didn't ask.

"Nervous?" Josh asks me stroking my hand snapping me out of my thoughts, right now we're stood up waiting for Becky to arrive.

"Yeah" I nod and he wraps his arms around my waist lightly as I wrap mine around his neck "I mean I know I'm pregnant because of the tests but I don't know I'm just kind of still hoping the tests were wrong" I say.

"I thought you wanted to keep the baby?" Josh asks me a little nervous as I move my hands to his chest.

"I do" I immediately say "I do want to keep the baby Josh of course, I just mean that we're both young and still in school and things could still fall apart, I know my mom will be right about once we have the baby we won't regret it and I love you and I'm glad it's with you I just wish things were different and we had a baby when we were older" I explain.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I want to keep the baby but I do wish the tests were wrong but we both know they won't be Maya and like you said I'm never going to regret you or this baby" Josh says I smile and lean up to kiss him "I love you" Josh says.

"I love you too" I say kissing him once more and he kisses my head.

"Hi Maya sorry to keep you both waiting...I'm Becky Maya's doctor" Becky says holding her hand out to Josh "I'm taking you're the boyfriend" She says.

"Yeah I'm Josh" He says shaking her hand.

"Take a seat on the bed Maya" Becky says, I sit on the bed and Josh stays stood up next to me holding my hand "When your mom called I thought I was hearing things when she told me" Becky says and I chuckle "First of all I know you took the tests and they came out positive but just to be sure I have to take some blood and we'll also check your blood for some viruses, the vaccines you've had and to check your blood sugar levels and things like that it's just standard so if we find something we can prevent both you and the baby" Becky says and I nod taking off my cardigan as she gets it ready to take blood "What symptoms have you had?" Becky asks.

"A lot of morning sickness, backache, being tired a lot and always hungry" I tell her.

"That's normal and the morning sickness is a bitch" Becky says making me laugh as she takes some blood.

"I thought you take ultrasounds rather than blood?" I ask Becky.

"Your mom said you're around two and a half weeks now and if we took an ultrasound there would be no sign of a baby because it's early stages so the first sign of a baby is around two months and even then they look like really small" Becky says and I nod "Are you two keeping the baby?" Becky asks and I nod "That's good trust me babies are a good thing even if you are only young and plus abortion at this age is very dangerous" Becky says.

"How long will it take for all the tests to do be done?" Josh asks.

"3 to 48 hours, it depends how busy they are but I'll make sure they get it done quick for you and I'll ring you but I'm sure they won't find any viruses or anything" Becky says after taking my blood she patches me up and then someone comes in to take the blood "So there are some things you need to know, I mean it's pretty obvious you're pregnant from the symptoms and all three tests it's unlikely they're wrong, but there are certain things you need to know such as eating and drinking, exercise, travelling and miscarriages" Becky says "So basically you're going to have to decide on whether you want the baby at home with a midwife or at a hospital, some people prefer having the baby at home because it's less stressful probably because it's home so it's familiar but I'd recommend the hospital because things can go wrong in pregnancy" Becky says.

"Probably be better to have the baby at the hospital babe" Josh says and I agree with him.

"Miscarriages is obviously losing the baby and this can happen in the first 23 weeks so after that it's smooth sailing really, but you can prevents that from happening eating healthy, don't smoke which you can't do in pregnancy and tay away from smoke if people are smoking because that can still affect it, keep stress levels down so that's your job" Becky says to Josh making me chuckle "And you need to know the signs of miscarriage but we give you loads of leaflets anyway" Becky says handing loads to me.

"By the time you read all them the nine months would have flown by" Josh says taking a look at some of them.

"If you go travelling so on a plane or in a car do it after 23 weeks so you're out of the miscarriage zone and when it gets closer to the due date if you go away stay close because babies can come early" Becky says and we nod "There are some environmental hazards to avoid for example lead and Maya I know you're an artist so you'll have to stay away from oil paints" She says and I nod.

"What about what she eats and drinks?" Josh asks...aw he's so caring.

"Obviously no smoking and I know you don't and also no drinking alcohol, small doses are fine but to be on the safe side just cut it out and that's the same with anything that has caffeine in it and fizzy drinks as well" Becky says "And stay away from unpasteurised milk and juice" Becky says "As for food don't eat any soft cheeses and they're all listed in there just stick to normal cheese, make sure meat and eggs are cooked properly because raw is not good for you anyway but dangerous when pregnant, stay away from all pate and with fish especially raw like sushi be careful but most fish you can eat, be careful with cold cure meats but pre packed meat is fine, you can eat peanuts and yes Maya you can eat peanut butter" Becky smirks well that's that question answered.

"Good because she's been eating a lot of that" Josh says and I nod.

"Yoghurts are fine and so is ice cream" Becky says.

"Good I ate a lot of ice cream, that was a hard week" I say and she nods understanding.

"Exercise but don't over exert yourself you are pregnant so maybe swimming, yoga and just walking, stay away from sports where you could fall" She says and I nod "Obviously you're going to grow around three months and I'll check your growth, from now to 28 weeks you'll visit me once a month to check everything, 28 to 36 weeks you'll visit every two weeks and if you give birth late then every week but you're due date will be in June" Becky says and I nod "You'll still have morning sickness and other symptoms such as backache and cravings, when you start growing I'd suggest wearing baggier clothes just because it's more comfy but you can wear tighter dresses if you go to dinner or something, you may have trouble sleeping especially when you grow because you'll have a bump, but stay away from jeans when you grow and heels you can still wear but your feet may hurt and wearing heels you could fall over and hurt the baby which is bad especially if 23 weeks haven't passed" Becky says "Try to be careful about falling in the first 23 weeks just in case" Becky says "Like I said keep her stress down it's bad for the baby and Maya it's normal to be moody and emotional when pregnant which means you'll have to deal with her being mad at you for no reason and her crying for no reason" Becky says.

"This should be fun" Josh says and I slap his chest lightly rolling my eyes.

"Oh and it's perfectly fine for you two to have sex whilst you're pregnant Maya it won't cause problems with the baby and because you're hormones will be much higher it's normal to crave sex" Becky says.

"I know you're smirking" I say to Josh without even looking at him.

"But sometimes you might just not be feeling it because you're pregnant" Becky says and I stick my tongue out at Josh making him roll his eyes "You've got all the leaflets and I call you when I get the results, and Maya you know to just call if you need any advice" Becky says.

"Thanks Becky" I say standing up and hugging her.

"No problem Maya and make sure you take care of her" Becky says to Josh who wraps his arm around me, I thank her again before Josh and I head out. Josh and I make our way to my apartment after the appointment, walking inside I see my parents are sat in the living room.

"Hey baby girl how'd it go?" Mom asks as Josh and I walk to the couch and sit down.

"It was fine Becky told me she'd ring in a few hours because she had to take blood and she gave me all of these" I say putting the leaflets down before cuddling into Josh and he kisses my head making me smile.

"You two realise you're going to have to make a lot of decisions right?" Mom asks.

"She's right" Josh says to me and I nod sighing and Josh kisses my head.

"Just not right now" I say.

"I should start making dinner, Josh do you want to stay for dinner?" Mom asks Josh.

"Thanks but I should get back to my apartment, Cory said my mom wants me to ring her so there will be a lot of shouting coming from her end" Josh chuckles.

"Better over the phone than in person" Shawn says and Josh nods.

"Do you have to go?" I ask Josh looking up at him and he leans down to kiss me softly making me smile.

"Yeah I should talk to my mom" Josh says I nod and I walk with him to the door opening and he walks out before turning to me and pulling me to him and he kisses me "I'll come by tomorrow and we can watch movies all day" Josh says.

"Perfect" I lean up to kiss him before hugging him tight.

"I love you" Josh says.

"Love you too" I say before we pull back and he kisses my head before leaving, I close the door and walk to my parents.

"Awe" Mom coos making me roll my eyes.

"That's not cute! That's evil!" Shawn says and I roll my eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me" He says and I cross my arms glaring at him "Or do whatever you want" He says and I nod.

"They're cute together and Josh take care of her it's sweet" Mom says.

"I'm going to go and take a shower" I tell them before walking into my bedroom and taking a shower. She's right there is a lot to think about school, money, where I'm going to live, the baby, what am I going to do?


	8. Girl Meets Family Dinner

Chapter 8-Girl Meets Family Dinner

A few days has passed since my first doctors appointment and things have been pretty calm, Josh and I have spent the past few days just staying inside and watching movies and a lot of making out, even though I'm pregnant and things are going to change we still want a normal relationship and plus we do have big decisions to make but we don't want to rush making them decisions. Josh talked to his parents over the phone and today they're coming up to New York for a few days, tonight we're all having a family dinner at the Matthews and Eric and Morgan are flying in as well I guess everyone wants to talk about the fact I'm pregnant. I've met Morgan a few times and we're actually really close she's flying in alone whilst her husband and her little kid stay back home in Washington D.C. Right now Riley, Smackle, Charlotte, Jasmine and I are all shopping, we invited Charlotte and Jasmine along because after the whole crashing NYU party thing when we were younger we actually were pretty close and I want to stay as normal as possible, which everyone understands. So we're spending some time shopping before Riley and I head back to hers to see everyone. I am wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap top that is tucked into my jeans lazily with a lace neckline and a pair of black booties. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, light pink matte lipstick, concealer, bronzer and highlighter. Finishing off with a pair of black feather earrings, my gold necklace with my name on, a few bracelets and my Pandora princess ring.

"Ooh I like this...and this...and this...and this!" Riley says looking around everything in the store making us laugh "Can I just buy everything?" Riley asks.

"Aw Riles remember what happened last time you bought a lot?" I say patting her head "Your dad returned everything and made you wear a Christmas jumper for an entire week to school" I say.

"That was the worst week of my life" Riley says.

"We're the ones who had to look at you" Smackle says and Riley's jaw drops "I mean you looked super cute" She says and Riley rolls her eyes.

"So Maya what are you doing about school when it starts again? Are you going?" Charlotte asks.

"I don't know, I haven't really talked about that with my parents, I mean it will feel weird being at school and everyone knowing and I'd get a private tutor but they're expensive and I need to save money for the baby" I say.

"What about my dad? I mean he teaches everything" Riley asks.

"Thanks Riles but your dad has a job remember" I chuckle "I don't know I still have time to work that out" I say "I'm just nervous about today" I say.

"Why?" Jasmine asks.

"Josh's parents have come up from Philly for a few days and Eric and Morgan his siblings have come up as well...but I don't know why you're worrying" Riley says.

"Maybe because pregnant with their sons child" I say.

"Maya my grandparents love you, they're not suddenly going to hate you because you're pregnant" Riley says.

"Now let's get shopping!" Jasmine claps her hands together and we start to look around for more clothes.

* * *

Nervous was an understatement right now, usually I'm happy to see my parents and my siblings but I know how disappointed my parents are going to be in me, and that's not all I'm freaking out about this is the first time they've seen Maya and I as a couple, my mom has always hated my girlfriends saying they were never good enough for me and I do not want her saying that about Maya and upsetting her. Right now I'm at Cory's with Topanga, Auggie, Shawn and Katy as we wait for everyone else to arrive.

"When are grandma and grandpa getting here?" Auggie asks as we're playing on his playstation in the living area, I promised him a few games before they got here.

"Auggie you've asked that ten times they'll get here when they get here" Topanga says annoyed making Auggie and I chuckle.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Oh thank god I couldn't take one more when will they get here" Topanga whines as Auggie runs to the door opening it.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Auggie shouts hugging them.

"Hey kiddo!" Dad says as they walk inside and I stand up.

"Hey dad" I say walking over and we hug "Did you get more grey hair?" I ask him pulling back.

"Josh his whole head is covered in grey hair what other strand is there that isn't" Cory says walking over to hug mom.

"Very funny boys hey Shawn how you doing?" Dad asks walking over to Shawn as they hug and then he hugs Katy.

"Hey mom" I say hugging her.

"Hi sweetie how's college?" Mom asks as we pull back.

"College is good just glad to be on break" I say.

"Oh one more thing" Mom says before slapping me upside the head making Cory, Shawn and Auggie laugh.

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask her.

"You know what that's for, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mom asks.

"Well right now I think I have a concussion" I say rubbing my head "How the hell did you get so strong?" I ask mom.

"Four kids is how" Mom says as we all walk to the kitchen "Hi Shawn hi Katy" Mom says hugging them both.

"Where are the girls?" Dad asks.

"These two thought it would be a good idea to give them credit cards to go shopping" Shawn says pointing to Katy and Topanga.

"Monsters" Cory says shaking his head "They should be back soon though" Cory says.

"Are you sure it's ok we stay here for a few days Cory?" Dad asks.

"Of course dad you're always welcome here" Cory says.

"I'll go put your bags in the guest room" I say standing up.

"That's right try and get back on their nice side" Cory smirks.

"Hey Auggie look over there" I say pointing as he looks away I flip Cory off making everyone laugh before I grab the cases and make my way to the guest bedroom, walking inside I put the cases on the bed.

 _Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring_!

"Hey babe" I say answering the phone to Maya "How's shopping?" I ask.

"Well let's see I'm trying to be normal and Riley is shopping for baby stuff and Jas and Char are shopping for maternity clothes I swear Smackle is the only normal one and she's Smackle" Maya chuckles through the other end.

"I'm sorry babe, I know you wanted a normal shopping trip" I sigh.

"Yeah well I'll just have to get used to it I guess it's all just sinking in still are your parents there?" Maya asks.

"Yeah they just got here and I think my mom gave me a concussion" I say it really hurt.

"Good" Maya laughs through the other end "Teach you not to get me pregnant" Maya says.

"That's cold babe, how long before you're back?" I ask her.

"Not long Riley is going crazy with all the baby shopping, which I have no idea why she is starting considering I'm a few weeks pregnant and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl" Maya says "Riley's calling me over I better go I'll be back soon babe love you" Maya says.

"Love you too gorgeous" I say before putting the phone down.

"I'm taking that was Maya" I hear and turn around seeing my mom stood there "How is she enjoying shopping?" Mom asks.

"Not very much considering all the girls want to talk about is the baby" I chuckle.

"It will take a while to sink in" Mom says and I sigh before sitting on the bed.

"Look mom I know you're disappointed in me, I get it I screwed up and everyone keeps reminding me I don't need you doing that as well, but we can't do anything about it now all I can do now is be there for Maya and the baby and don't take all this out on Maya for something I did, I love her" I tell mom and she sits next to me.

"I was disappointed in you when I first found out, but the truth is these things happen and you could be as careful as possible and take lots of precautions but stuff like this can still happen" Mom says "I'm proud of you ok for being there for Maya and the baby and not leaving like her dad did, and I know how you feel about her Josh I remember the first time she came to our house when you were all little kids and you had the biggest crush on her and I knew because you asked me what girls like to get and I said flowers and then a rose magically disappeared from my garden and in her hands" Mom says and I laugh "I raised you right Josh and I'm here for both of you if you need anything...why did you think I'd blame Maya?" Mom asks me.

"Oh come on mom, you've hated all of my girlfriends none of them ever reached your standards and you always made it perfectly clear" I say.

"But this is different I've known Maya nearly all of her life, yes I've hated your past girlfriends but I do not hate Maya I could never, Maya's always liked you and you've always liked her and I know she cares about you and Maya is apart of this family, Maya does meet my standards in fact I think she's too good for you" Mom says and I chuckle "She's special Josh don't let go of her and I'm sure you'll both make great parents and don't you dare hurt her because I know Shawn wants you dead don't give him even more motive than he already has" Mom says and I nod.

"Thanks mom" I say before hugging her.

"Let's get back out there before people think I killed you" Mom says and I laugh before we make our way back into the living area seeing Maya and Riley are there as well.

"Grandma!" Riley says running to hug mom.

"Why isn't he dead Amy?" Shawn asks pointing to me making me roll my eyes.

"Hey beautiful" I say wrapping my arm around Maya's waist leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Again why isn't he dead?" Shawn asks.

"Shawn" Maya warns him as I wrap my arm around her shoulders and he sighs.

"Hi Maya how are you?" Mom asks coming to hug Maya who hugs her back.

"I'm good Mrs Matthews" Maya smiles.

"Maya how many times have I told you to call me Amy?" Mom asks.

"I've lost count" Maya chuckles and my mom hugs her again.

"Riley please tell me I don't have to get that Christmas jumper back out and make you wear it to school?" Cory asks as we all sit down at the table and I lace my hand through Maya's as she wraps her hand around my arm and I kiss her head making her smile.

"No I've learnt my lesson" Riley says.

"By that she means I dragged her away from everything" Maya says and Cory thanks her "But she did kick and scream a few times that Smackle had to grab her legs whilst we carried her out of the stores" Maya says.

"That was uncalled for" Riley crosses her arms.

"So was biting Smackle" Maya tells Riley and we all chuckle.

"Did you girls have fun?" Katy asks and the girls nod.

"I'm here! The party can begin!" Morgan shouts walking through the door.

"Sorry we didn't hire a clown" I say to her making Auggie, Riley and Maya chuckle.

"Why did you two have to have another child after me?" Morgan asks.

"Because they wanted a cute baby after they had you so they needed something nice to look at" I smirk to piss her off.

"Mom! Dad!" Morgan shouts as I smirk and Maya slaps my chest I look down at her and chuckle as she shakes her head at me.

"Every time you two are in the same room together can't you two ever get along?" Mom asks.

"When pigs fly" Morgan says.

"Start flying then" I smirk.

"Urg!" Morgan screams and I laugh "I hate you so much" Morgan says.

"Love you too" I say and she shakes her head before going to hug everyone.

"So Maya one question? What the hell do you see in him?" Morgan asks me "You can do so much better" Morgan says.

"I'm sat right here" I say and Morgan shrugs.

"Now I remember why we don't have them both here at the same time" Cory says.

"How are Ethan and Nick?" Dad asks Morgan, Nick is her husband and Ethan is her son...my nephew.

"They're good, Ethan just joined his first football team" Morgan smiles.

"Aw he's growing up so quick" Mom says "I'm running out of grandchildren" Mom says.

"I'm pretty sure Josh took care of that" Morgan smirks and I roll my eyes.

"People of this apartment...bow before me" Eric says walking inside.

"Eric you're a senator not royalty" Maya reminds him.

"Way to ruin my dreams Moesha" Eric says.

"Moesha?" I ask Maya.

"I don't know he just calls me Moesha I'm pretty sure he doesn't call any of us by our names" Maya says.

"Uncle Eric!" Auggie says getting up.

"OH OH IT'S COUSIN AUGGIE!" Eric says running to him picking him up and twirling him around.

"I have one question you three turned out normal so what happened to him?" Maya asks us referring to Eric.

"I dropped him a lot" Allen says and Maya chuckles, I slip my hand out of hers and place it on her inner thigh stroking it and she smiles at me sweetly...god she's beautiful.

"Baby brother" Eric says ruffling my hair "When did you and Moesha start going out?" Eric says as I fix my hair "Oh wait I forgot you knocked her up, yeah caught up to speed now" Eric says before sitting down.

"And he fell on his head a lot" Allen says to Maya and she nods her head "How's the senator business Eric?" Allen asks.

"Good I have a bouncy castle in my office" Eric says and we all shake our heads "When's dinner?" Eric asks.

"I know I'm hungry" Auggie says.

"Well if you all get out of my kitchen I can make it" Topanga says kicking us all out, Riley then drags Maya to her bedroom, which is a shame I wanted to spend time with her but then again I know everyone is going to bombard me with questions.

* * *

Morgan, Riley and I are in Riley's bedroom on her bed, I'm sketching whilst Morgan and Riley are discussing baby names. Riley pulled Morgan and I into her bedroom after Topanga kicked us out of the kitchen and Morgan told me that Josh is going to get bombarded with questions so I'm kind of glad I'm here now.

"Sophia is a cute name don't you think Maya?" Morgan asks.

"Shouldn't it be up to me and Josh what we name the baby?" I ask them.

"Yeah but that's no fun for us...so Maya boy or girl?" Riley asks "I mean personally I'd want a girl" Riley says and I chuckle.

"Um girl" I say putting my sketchpad down, "Definitely I've always wanted a girl they're really cute" I say and the girls agree "Do you two honestly think I can be a mother?" I ask them.

"Maya...I was twenty two when I got pregnant with Nick, and even then I wasn't ready to have a baby but I don't regret it Ethan is one of the best things to ever happen to be and it just made Nick and I stronger" Morgan says.

"Hi girls what are you doing?" Amy asks walking inside and walking over to us sitting on the bed.

"We're choosing baby names" Riley smiles "For a girl I think she should name her Riley...I mean I am your best friend" Riley says.

"That will just confuse everyone" I say and she nods "Plus it's Josh's choice as well" I tell them and they roll their eyes.

"Do you two mind giving Maya and I a minute?" Amy asks and the girls nod before walking out "I've been wanting to talk to you" Amy says uh oh.

"Mrs Matt...Amy" I say as she glares at me and then nods "I never meant for this to happen, my life has been an emotional rollercoaster ever since I found out, but I do love Josh more than anything I just want you to know that, I know how protective you are of him, Josh told me how you've never liked his girlfriends" I say.

"True I haven't, but that's because they weren't you Maya, when Josh brings a girl home I have standards that girl should meet he's my youngest son and my baby I've never thought any girl was good enough for him until now, I know how much you care about him and I know he feels the same, I told him before that he's the lucky one and you're too good for him" Amy says and I chuckle "Promise me you'll take care of him" Amy says.

"I promise and I'm lucky to have him, you raised him right he's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for" I smile.

"Good to know" I hear and see Josh leaning against the door smirking "Don't mind me carry on" Josh says.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I ask him as he walks over.

"Who me? Nah I just walked past very very slowly" Josh says and I chuckle, Josh sits down next to me wrapping his arm around my waist and kisses me making me smile before cuddling into him.

"Aw you two are so cute together" Amy says making me chuckle and Josh kisses my head "Don't you dare hurt her, or you'll answer to me" Amy says and Josh nods fear crossing his face making me chuckle "I'm going to go and help Topanga with dinner" She says standing up.

"By that you mean tell her whats she doing wrong?" Josh asks and Amy nods before leaving "Finally some time alone" Josh says before pulling me onto his lap as I cuddle into his chest and he places one hand under my top stroking my belly as his other hand strokes my ass "What's that?" Josh asks referring to the notepad.

"Baby names, the girls were choosing and I said that's our decision" I say.

"What do you want?" Josh asks.

"I don't really know, I mean it shouldn't just be my decision it's your baby too" I say tracing patterns on his chest.

"How about this? If we have a girl you name her and if we have a boy I name him" Josh suggests and I smile before nodding "How about Josh Jr?" Josh asks and I burst out laughing.

"Anything but Josh Jr" I laugh.

"What's wrong with that?" Josh asks.

"That is such a typical name, why does every guy want to name a kid after them?" I ask him "Anything but Josh Jr" I tell him.

"Fine, how about we don't tell each other until the time comes" Josh says and I nod.

"You know since we're deciding things, I have an idea on who I want to be the godparents" I say and he asks me who and I whisper it in his ear and he agrees with me straight away making me smile before we kiss. After a small make out session that was interrupted by Riley knocking on her door telling us to stop making out on her bed we all head to dinner and I sit next to Josh his hand on my thigh. After dinner we are all sat in the living room, Josh is sat on the chair with me sat in his lap and his arms around my waist resting on my stomach as I play with his hands and my head is rested on his chest as he occasionally kisses my head or my cheek.

"Riley no more names" Josh chuckles as she says the millionth one for tonight.

"Josh and I agreed I pick the name if it's a girl and he picks the name if it's a boy and anything but Josh Jr" I tell Josh again who rolls his eyes.

"Why do guys always want to do that? Nick wanted to name Ethan Nick Jr" Morgan complains before I yawn.

"Tired babe?" Josh asks and I nod.

"Between shopping and eating all that food I need my bed" I yawn again leaning back into Josh as he kisses my cheek.

"We'll get going then" Shawn says.

"No Shawn you and mom stay for a bit" I say.

"I'll take her home" Josh says and my parents nod before we stand up and I say goodbye to everyone hugging them.

"Oh and Josh and I were talking before about who we want to be the godparents" I say.

"Is it me!" Riley jumps up.

"Yes it's the clumsiest person we know" Josh says and Riley's jaw drops before sitting back down.

"Twenty bucks says it's me" Morgan says to Eric.

"I'm Josh's favourite sibling" Eric says "Don't say anything" Eric says to Josh who chuckles as he was about to say something.

"Well you're both wrong" I tell them "We want you two to be the godparents" I tell Mr Matthews and Topanga and they get up to hug us. After a lot of hugging and Topanga tearing up Josh and I head out. Josh decides to stay over at my place tonight so we head to his to get his stuff and I text my parents telling them, we head back to mine and get changed into our pyjamas before climbing into bed together cuddling "I'm so tired" I say.

"I know babe" Josh chuckles "Get some sleep ok beautiful, I love you" Josh says kissing me softly.

"I love you too goodnight boing" I say cuddling into him as my eyes start to drop.


	9. Girl Meets Month 1

Chapter 9-Girl Meets Month 1

A few days have passed and Amy and Allen went back home, today Josh and I are heading shopping for the baby and my mom and Topanga are coming with since they've had babies they know what we need to buy but Josh and I are getting serious about the baby now it was actually his idea. Tonight after shopping it's family game night which I cannot wait for, it's been ages since we've had the family game night and with everything being hectic with the baby news we haven't had a chance to play but we are tonight. I am wearing a pair of black leggings, a white knot Beatles top, an denim jacket that says CALIFORNIA on the back of it in white and a pair of black boot heels. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, nude matte lipstick, concealer, bronzer and highlighter. Finishing off with a pair of white feather earrings, my gold necklace with my name on, a few bracelets and my pandora princess ring. After finishing getting ready I check myself in the mirror.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Hey beautiful" I hear as I turn to see Josh leaning against the door frame, "Ready for shopping?" Josh asks walking to me, I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist and he pulls me into a kiss.

"I think the question is are you ready for shopping Josh? Guys hate shopping and remember you took me shopping because you said you would at bowling and you complained the entire time" I laugh slightly.

"That's different that was clothes shopping and endless hours of you trying on fifteen different dresses, this is baby shopping" Josh says.

"I looked good in all fifteen of those and I know that because you couldn't take your eyes off my the entire time" I smirk and he leans in to kiss me passionately.

"MAYA...JOSH LET'S GO!" Topanga shouts from the living room and we pull away sighing.

"Come on you know she'll just come and drag us out, we can continue this later" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room, we make our way into the living room hand in hand and we head to the mall to start baby shopping, honestly Topanga and my mom have this whole thing planned they're wrote a list of everything we need, I love them both but they need to stop treating Josh and I like we're babies who can't shop for ourselves, everyone has been treating me like a baby my parents, Mr Matthews and Topanga and Josh's parents, they're all so concerned about the baby and me not being stressed that they won't let me do anything and it's annoying. The mall has a baby shop, which is basically everything you need when you're having a baby so we all make our way to there. As soon as we get there my mom and Topanga walk off to get everything and leaving Josh and I wondering around.

"Don't you think it should be us doing this it is our baby" I tell Josh and he chuckles.

"Cory told me that Topanga wanted another baby and he didn't so this is probably the closest she's going to get" Josh says and I roll my eyes "Something wrong babe? You've been a little down the past few days" Josh asks.

"Fine" I say bluntly.

"Maya what's wrong? I know when you're upset or mad or down" Josh says.

"I hate that you know me so well" I tell Josh who chuckles before I turn and face him "I just hate the fact everyone is babying me and no one thinks we can do this by ourselves" I say.

"Yeah I know what you mean we should be shopping for our baby not them" Josh chuckles.

"It's not just that" I sigh "Everyone keeps reminding us that we have to make a lot of decisions as if we don't know, and all the adults keep treating me like a little kid, every time I sneeze they think I'm getting a fever and worry about the baby, every time I want to go out and do something with someone they get super protective and want to know everything it's just so annoying everyone telling me what to do" I said.

"I know babe, I'm 19 and I've got Cory, my dad and Shawn telling me what to do" Josh says and I chuckle.

"I'm gonna go talk to them, I'll be back in a minute" I tell Josh kissing his cheek before walking over to my mom and Topanga as they talk about which baby monitor would be better "Hey" I say.

"Hey baby girl, ok so we've got two prams picked out but we're stuck on which one to get" Mom says.

"I need to talk to you both" I tell them "You know I love you both but shouldn't Josh and I be the ones shopping for our baby? It's like none of you think we know what we're doing, I'm grateful for the fact you want to help but I'll ask for help if I need it, this is something Josh and I want to do together and it's our baby we want to do all this" I explain.

"You're right, we just both missed having a baby around and doing all of this stuff but you're right this is something you and Josh should experience" Topanga says and she hands me the list.

"And another thing" I say "I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't try to baby me and Josh and tell us what to do, I mean before the baby news you weren't but now every time I want to go out you get protective and want to know every detail and every time I sneeze you get worried I'm ill and then don't let me out of bed all day" I say "And tell Mr Matthews and Shawn that Josh is 19 they can't tell him what to do" I say.

"You're right, we've all been babying you both and you're old enough to not be babied we were just worried about the baby and we didn't think how you two felt" Mom says "But you're right you're old enough to do this on your own so there is the list and we have some shopping of our own to do so how about we meet at the cafe in the mall say 12" Mom says and I nod before she hugs me and they leave and I make my way over to Josh.

"How'd it go?" Josh asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Good" I smile "Come on we have baby stuff to shop for" I say pulling Josh away as he chuckles, we spend ages looking for baby stuff like a bottle to give the baby milk and all the essentials that go with that, I decided I'm not going to breastfeed I know people say it's better for the baby rather than formula milk but the fact is I'm not comfortable with breastfeeding in public or just in general I mean I'm seventeen it's just not something I'm comfortable with I may be in the future when I'm older but not right now, my mom told me she didn't breastfeed me and I turned out fine. Josh and I keep shopping for stuff like a baby monitor, changing bag to put nappies and everything else in really, baby spoons/bowls/sippy cups and bibs for when the baby starts having normal food and pacifiers. My mom and Topanga wrote down a lot more on the list like clothes and prams but Josh and I decided to buy them when we know what sex the baby is and same with the cot and everything like that so we can just buy more things the further along I get "Who knew baby shopping could be so tiring my feet are killing me" I say as Josh and I walk hand in hand to the cafe in the mall with bags in hand.

"I think that has more to do with the pregnancy rather than shopping Maya" Josh chuckles and I nod "Let's get you sat down" Josh says as we walk into the cafe seeing my mom and Topanga.

"How was it? Did you get everything?" Topanga asks as Josh and I sat down and they look through the bags.

"Not everything we're leaving the clothes and the cot and everything like that until we find out the gender of the baby so we can choose the colours" I say.

"And the boxes they come in will take up a lot of room so we're just gonna wait a few more months" Josh says and I nod.

"Where am I going to put all this?" I ask.

"Oh I have a few colour plastic containers I used when buying stuff for Riles and Auggie you can use them" Topanga says and I thank her.

"Can we order? I'm so hungry and so tired" I whine laying my head on Josh's shoulder as his hand in laced through mine stroking my hand and he kisses my head.

"What'd you want?" Josh asks.

"Um tuna pasta salad and a milkshake" I tell Josh.

"Vanilla" Josh says and I nod "I'll go order" Josh says, I kiss his cheek before he walks off.

"Aw" My mom and Topanga coo making me roll my eyes. Josh comes back and after lunch we head back shopping to just make sure we have everything and then Josh and I head back to my apartment to put the baby stuff there and Topanga brings the containers over so we can put the baby stuff in and then we head over to the Matthews apartment in time for family game night.

"Hey everyone!" I say as Josh and I walk inside, all my friends are here and Topanga, Auggie and Mr Matthews are here as well.

"Hey how was shopping?" Riley asks "Did you buy cute baby clothes? Let me see!" Riley says making me chuckle as Josh sits down on the chair pulling me on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No we didn't Riles we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl" I say and she nods her head "Are we playing or not?" I ask them and they nod and we start playing.

* * *

Family game night was no different Topanga won, Riley ate a lot of popcorn, Auggie stormed off after he lost, Cory complained when Lucas got Riley and her friends just watched it all go down. Soon enough people started to leave and just me, Maya, Riley, Lucas and Zay left, Topanga and Cory went to help Auggie with something. Maya fell asleep soon after the game finished and is sat sideways on my lap cuddled into my chest with my arms wrapped around her, not surprising she fell asleep after shopping all day and playing family game night it was now 11 and being pregnant tires her out.

"Hey so after the baby is born what's gonna happen? I mean you're at your apartment with Andrew and Maya's at home" Zay says.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that have you two talked about it?" Riley asks.

"Not really, we're pretty busy with just trying to sort things out for the baby right now we haven't really thought about it" I say.

"You probably should" Lucas says and I nod.

"Hey" Maya softly says yawning and lifting her head off my chest "I fell asleep didn't I?" Maya asks and we all nod "I'm so tired from today" Maya says laying her head back on my chest and I kiss her head.

"Want to crash at mine for the night?" I ask Maya and she nods "Let's get going before you fall asleep again" I chuckle and we stand up, Maya hugs Riley goodbye as I say goodbye to Cory and Maya and I head to my apartment, Andrew was staying at Charlotte's tonight because he went to a party. I strip down into my boxers and Maya walks back out from the bathroom without her make-up, which she doesn't even need cause she's gorgeous without it, I climb into bed and Maya gets undressed into her underwear and takes off her bra, damn she's sexy.

"Stop staring Josh" Maya says without even looking at me and she puts on my shirt and starts buttoning it up.

"How did you know I was staring?" I ask Maya.

"Because you're a guy, and when a guy sees a naked girl he stares" Maya smirks at me as she walks over finishing buttoning up the shirt.

"Aren't I allowed to stare at my sexy as hell naked girlfriend?" I ask Maya pulling her down on the bed as she giggles before climbing in bed with me, I wrap my arm around her pulling her into my chest as my hand rests on her ass and she traces patterns on my chest looking down at me.

"Trust me you can stare all you want" Maya leans down to brush her lips against mine, I place my hand on her cheek and deeply kiss her "Today has been exhausting" Maya sighs and I chuckle before kissing her cheek.

"That's a shame cause this morning you promised me a make out session when Topanga interrupted us" I chuckle.

"Tomorrow" Maya says "Promise" She kisses my cheek and I pull her closer.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I ask her and she nods "What are we going to do when the baby arrives? You live at home and I live here with Andrew" I say.

"I forgot about that, I've been so busy with everything else and plus I keep forgetting everything" Maya says and I chuckle "I don't know" Maya sighs before sitting up running a hand through her hair and I rest my hand on her thigh.

"It would be better for us to move in somewhere together, that way when the baby does come I can be here every day and during the night considering it will cry" I say.

"Do you want that? I mean don't get me wrong Josh you know I love you, it's just crazy we've been together a month and have a baby, said I love you and now thinking about moving in together all because of the baby I just don't want to move to fast and we screw everything up" Maya says.

"Yeah I know this isn't a typical relationship" I chuckle and she agrees "Things are moving fast but we don't exactly have a choice" I say.

"Josh..." Maya whispers and I nod for her to continue "Do you love me? Do you want all this? Or are you just doing this because of the baby and you think you have to? We said I love you after two weeks and you want us to move in together are you doing this because you love me? Or because you don't have a choice but to do all this because of the baby?" Maya asks me looking worried how could she think that, I sit up running my hand through her hair as she looks up at me.

"Maya of course I love you" I tell her "I'm not just saying that because of the baby I do love you, I love everything about you you're incredibly beautiful and sexy, I love that cute little giggle you have and I love how you cuddle into me all the time, I love how cute you look when you draw and how adorable you look in my shirts" I chuckle at the last part and she giggles "See I love that" I say "We both know if we didn't have this baby we wouldn't be talking about moving in together but we are having this baby and just because we're having this baby doesn't mean we have to move in together I could stay here and you at your parents but I want us to move in together yes so I can be there for the baby but to be there for you as well and to be a family, everything I'm choosing to do Maya is because of you not just because of the baby" I say "I love you more than anything I always will nothing will ever change that" I say.

"I love you too Josh" Maya smiles brightly before leaning up to kiss me, we lean back on the bed as she climbs over me kissing me harder and I move my hands over her sexy as hell body, I flip us over as she giggles and start kissing her neck "I'm taking we're having that make out session now then" Maya says as I move my hands under the shirt to grab her waist.

"You promised me" I say before kissing her again and she wraps her arms around me, we make out for a while before we stop and cuddle together in bed as we drift to sleep with my gorgeous girl in my arms.


	10. Girl Meets Month 2

Chapter 10-Girl Meets Month 2

I'm now 2 months pregnant and the past month Josh and I had just been kind of relaxing to take our minds off the baby only because we know the further along I get the more stressful things will become with preparing for the baby, Josh and I decided that the baby would have his last name because he said and I quote someday I'll have his last name, which is super cheesy but also really cute. This morning my parents and I went to the hospital so I could have my first ultrasound, Josh couldn't come with because he had work and he couldn't get out of it his boss is evil but the job pays good money which we need, seeing the baby for the first time was amazing it was like a little peanut. Right now I'm in Topanga's working my shift, walking over to a table I put the tip in my pocket and clean the table.

"Hey baby" Josh says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my cheek making me smile "Sorry about this morning and missing the appointment" He says as I turn in his arms and kiss him.

"Josh it's fine I don't expect you to do everything with me" I tell him placing my hands on his chest.

"I know but I wanted to be there and see the baby, my boss is the devil" Josh says and I chuckle "Can I see?" Josh asks, I nod taking his hand leading him behind the counter and I get the ultrasound out of my bag and show him "I can see the baby takes after you in height" Josh jokes and I slap his chest "Looks like a little peanut" Josh says.

"I know it's so cute" I smile looking at it and Josh kisses my head sweetly "I can't wait" I smile and he leans down to kiss me proper "You want something to drink?" I ask.

"Actually I can't stay" Josh says and I pout "I figured we haven't been on a proper date and had a lot of time alone in a while, so I'm planning something special for tonight" Josh says.

"Can't you tell me?" I ask Josh and he shakes his head "Urg fine" I say.

"I'll see you later gorgeous" Josh kisses me one last time before he heads out.

"Hi uncle Josh, bye uncle Josh" Riley says walking inside with the gang as Josh leaves "Let me see!" Riley claps her hands, I laugh and show her the ultrasound "AWE!" Riley screams jumping up and down making people stare "What?" Riley asks making me chuckle and they turn back around.

"It looks like a peanut" Zay says.

"That's because she's only two months pregnant the baby is still developing" Smackle says.

"Or it's just a short stack of pancakes like Maya" Lucas jokes.

"Shut it huckleberry, when whoever is unlucky enough to have your baby, when they have the ultrasound the baby will be wearing cowboy boots and a hat" I joke.

"We're all having a movie night at mine you in?" Zay asks.

"Sorry can't date night with Josh" I say and they nod "I better get back to work" I say and continue working. After working for a few hours I finish at six and when someone comes to take over I head back to my apartment, I haven't heard off Josh since he left saying we had a date "Mom! Shawn!" I shout walking inside the apartment...wow! Josh stands in the middle of the room as candles surround the living room and there is a picnic blanket on the floor with dinner and chocolate covered strawberries "So this is my surprise" I say as Josh makes his way over to me "I love it" I smile.

"Anything for my girl" Josh wraps his arms around me leaning down to kiss me, I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him harder "Come on lets eat" Josh says taking my hand, we make our way over and sit on the floor together.

"I love your cooking" I say and he chuckles wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me into him and I kiss him softly "And you" I say "Thank you Josh I really needed this" I smile and he kisses my cheek. Dinner was incredible of course he's an amazing cook, after dinner we are just sat down together me in his lap as we have dessert "How did you get my parents out of the house?" I ask as he runs his hand up and down my legs.

"I told them about date night and how I wanted to do it here because it's cosier and your apartment is nicer than mine, and they decided to head to Philly to see Jack" Josh says.

"Shawn let you have the empty place with your girlfriend whilst they're away?" I ask him.

"Your mom dragged him out" Josh says and I laugh before kissing him passionately, honestly all these hormones were making me crave sex and there was no way I was having sex when I got fatter "I have another surprise for you" Josh says what? Josh takes my hand and we make our way to my bedroom walking inside the bedroom is covered in candles and rose petals "I mean if you don't want to..." Josh begins making me laugh.

"Trust me Josh I do, and plus I want to before I get fat" I say and he chuckles "I love you Josh" I say.

"I love you too baby" Josh says before cupping my cheek and deeply kissing me.

"I really want you" I whisper as he kisses my neck, we move back to the bed as he removes my shirt and our clothes fly everywhere, my back lands against the mattress as he climbs over me as we're both naked now and he starts kissing down my body "God I want you so bad" I moan leaning my hand back on the pillow as his hands starts to make it's way to my womanhood.

"How much?" Josh asks as his fingers stroke my womanhood.

"Just shut up and kiss me already" I moan pulling his lips back to mine as he roughly kisses me, I know I said I didn't want sex because I was fat but I couldn't resist considering my hormones are everywhere. Tonight was incredible I mean we've had sex before but the first time was gentle and sweet whereas tonight was more rough and it was incredible, plus I got to see a different side to Josh which is extremely sexy. After a few hours of amazing rough sex and teasing each other we cuddle and fall asleep together.

* * *

"Josh" I giggle the next morning as he wakes me up kissing my neck "Good morning to you to" I say kissing him softly, we pull back from our soft kiss and I climb over Josh straddling him as I wrap the covers around my body to hide myself so he doesn't stare and I run my hand through my hair as I yawn.

"How'd you sleep baby?" Josh asks looking up at me as his hands run up and down my legs.

"Good, I was seriously tired after last night" I chuckle "Speaking of" I lean down as I kiss him softly "I never knew you had that side to you" I say and he smirks, I lean down to kiss along his jawline and his neck "It was amazing" I whisper in his ear nibbling on it.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time" Josh says running his hand through my hair "You're a really big tease you know that?" Josh asks.

"This coming from the guy who wouldn't stop teasing me, you deserved it" I smirk and he chuckles "I love you Josh" I say.

"I love you too little ferret" Josh says making me laugh slightly "You hungry?" Josh asks "I can make breakfast" Josh says.

"Actually I had a different idea in mind" I say letting go off the covers as Josh stares at my naked body with a hungry look in his eyes "Remind me what happened last night" I whisper in Josh's ear "Every last detail...and take as long as you want" I whisper in his ear.

"We might need the whole day for that then" Josh says flipping us over, let's just say we didn't make it out of my place that day.


	11. Girl Meets Month 3

Chapter 11-Girl Meets Month 3

I'm now three months pregnant and I've started growing a baby bump it's only small but still noticeable considering I was thin before, anyway school has started again so I'm now in my senior year but it's not what I expected senior year to be like, instead of going to school I'm being home schooled by Mr Matthews and another tutor when Mr Matthews can't teach me. I'll be taking my exams and going to graduation at the school when it comes as I'm still enrolled at the school but my parents made an agreement with the principal since I did not want to go to school whilst being pregnant. Josh knows I've been a little sad about not being able to have my normal senior year and go on trips and do stuff like that so he's been trying to cheer me up, which is sweet and he's been taking really good care of me.

"What movie did you pick?" Josh asks walking over to me knocking me out of my thoughts, Josh and I are at his apartment just relaxing a little bit he's been busy with college so I thought it would be good to just watch a movie and spend time together.

"Twilight" I say and Josh groans as he sits down on the couch with me, he lies down with his back against the bottom of the couch and I lie down at the side of him with my back against the back of the couch and me cuddled into his side with his arms around my waist and my hand on his chest with my legs over his "Hey it's a good movie" I say taking some popcorn and eating it.

"About shiny vampires and shirtless werewolves, stop hogging the popcorn" Josh says as I laugh "I knew it was a bad idea to let you pick the movie" Josh says and I lightly slap his chest.

"Better than watching a horror movie, which you know scares me" I say and he chuckles kissing my head as I cuddle into him "How's college?" I ask Josh looking up at him, he looks down at me and strokes my hair.

"Stressful and I don't think it will get any easier once the baby arrives" Josh says "Have you thought about what colleges you're applying to?" Josh asks.

"The last thing I'm thinking about right now is colleges, but I do still want to go even with the baby and it will be NYU" I tell Josh and he kisses me, I deepen the kiss as he runs his hand down my body and wraps his hand in my hair.

 _Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Josh reaches for his phone as we continue to kiss and he pulls away to see who is calling and it's his parents.

"Hey mom what's up?" Josh asks as I kiss his neck "Dinner tomorrow night me and Maya" Josh says as I continue to kiss his neck as I trail my hand up his shirt to trace his abs "Yeah no problem" Josh says as I kiss the side of his mouth smirking and he mouths 'stop it' to me making me giggle into his neck "Love you too bye" Josh says putting the phone down "Ok you're gonna pay for that" Josh says flipping us so he's on top of me and he kisses me hard.

* * *

The next day Riley and I are at my apartment as she helps me get ready for dinner with Josh's parents as they're taking us out to a fancy restaurant, the only problem is now I'm growing a bump I look fat in everything!

"No...no...no...neither!" I whine as Riley continues to hold up every dress in my wardrobe, "I look fat in everything" I say and she sighs.

"You are being so difficult right now" Riley says.

"You're not the fat one" I tell her and she rolls her eyes "God it's gonna get worse when I grow even more" I sigh.

"I think it's time for my present" Riley smiles standing up present? "I was saving it until you got bigger but now seems perfect" Riley says walking out and walks back in with a bag handing it to me, I take out the present revealing a dress and a pair of heels "No one will even be able to tell" Riley says and I stand up and hug her before changing. I am wearing a dark red long sleeved dress that goes down to my mid-thigh and has cowl neckline and the dress covers my bump so it doesn't look like I'm pregnant nor fat and a pair of black thigh high suede high heel boots. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, concealer, bronzer, highlighter and red matte lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big golden hoop earrings, a gold necklace with my name on, a few bracelets and my pandora princess promise ring "You look hot for a pregnant girl" Riley says and we burst out laughing.

"Maya...Josh is here!" Mom shouts from the living room, Riley and I tidy up before making our way to the living room seeing Josh talking to my parents.

"Hey" I say leaning up to kiss Josh as he wraps his arm around me.

"You look beautiful" Josh kisses my head as I smile.

"Gross" Riley says and I glare at her "What? He's my uncle gross" Riley says and I roll my eyes "You would not believe what I just went through, everything I showed her, I'll look fat, no no no" Riley mocks me.

"Because I do" I say "Can we go now? Little miss sunshine is annoying me" I say and Riley's jaw drops.

"Let's go" Josh says, I hug Riley before Josh and I walk out together "You don't look fat Maya" Josh says to me as we make our way to his car.

"Easy for you to say Mr six pack" I say and he smirks.

"I'm serious Maya you're beautiful" Josh wraps his arms around me as I wrap mine around his neck and we kiss softly "Come on my parents are waiting for us" Josh says opening the car door for me. We make our way to the restaurant and make our way inside walking over to his parents.

"Finally did you get lost Josh? Hi Maya" Amy says hugging me.

"No I didn't, Maya took forever to get ready" Josh says.

"Because I look fat in everything" I say before Allen hugs me.

"I felt like that every time I was pregnant it's a horrible feeling" Amy says as Josh and I sit down opposite them and he rests his hand on my inner thigh stroking it as I wrap my hand around his arm.

"And it leaves us with earache so good luck Josh" Allen says and Josh chuckles "How's home school going Maya? You must be happy to not have to go to school anymore" Allen chuckles.

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually miss school" I say and they all chuckle "Just don't tell Mr Matthews he thinks I'm enjoying it" I say and they nod.

"I'm pretty sure he'd jump over the moon if he heard Maya Hart missed school" Amy says and I chuckle "At least in two months you can know the gender of the baby" Amy says.

"I want a girl" I say.

"Three sons and one daughter, Morgan was the easiest to raise out of all of them girls are much more smarter, faster to learn and overall just easy to control" Amy says.

"I wasn't that bad" Josh says and Allen laughs "What I wasn't" Josh says.

"I wanna hear this" I laugh slightly.

"Josh you snuck out of the house to go to parties, sometimes we caught you and half the time we knew you snuck out, Cory and Eric did the same thing and used that same tree to escape" Amy says.

"Lets not forget the time we walked in on you and some girl on our couch" Allen says and I look at Josh.

"Oh really?" I ask Josh.

"I think that's enough talking" Josh says as a waiter comes over to take our orders.

"Nowhere near" I say and Josh looks at me as I smirk chuckling, dinner was great and I did get to learn more about what Josh did which was hilarious for me but not for him, after dinner we said goodbye and Josh and I are heading back to his place as I'm crashing at his tonight "I'm so tired" I say walking inside and Josh chuckles.

"You're always tired" Josh says.

"Because I'm pregnant you try carrying a baby inside you for nine months and see how you like it" I say and he rolls his eyes, I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds my waist and we kiss softly.

"You got me in a lot of trouble tonight" Josh smirks and I laugh "Remind me never to take you out with my parents again" He says.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, and plus it was funny to find out what you did" I tell him.

"So you weren't bothered about finding out about the girl on the couch?" Josh asks.

"No we weren't dating then and plus it's not like I haven't done that with other guys" I say walking into his bedroom.

"How many other guys?" Josh asks following me.

"Not telling" I say sitting on his bed and taking off my boots as he passes me one of his shirts "Plus you're the only one that matters" I say as he takes off his shirt to get changed.

"I better be" Josh says, I walk over to his wrapping my arms around his neck and I kiss him passionately.

"Trust me you are" I say, walking over to his mirror I take off my dress leaving me in my underwear "I swear it got bigger" I say placing my hand on my bump as I sigh. Josh walks over wrapping his arms around me from behind resting them on my stomach and he kisses my neck making me giggle.

"You're beautiful" Josh whispers in my ear "Stop doubting that just because you're pregnant, you'll always be beautiful to me no matter what" Josh says.

"Thanks Josh" I say and he kisses my cheek and strokes my belly "You think the baby will be more like you or me?" I ask him.

"Hard to tell but I'm sure the baby will be as beautiful as you" Josh says "Come on let's go to bed" Josh says climbing in bed, I strip naked and put on his shirt before climbing in bed with him and he spoons me from behind with one hand up the shirt stroking my belly with his other arm wrapped around me tightly making me feel safe and warm as I cuddle into him "Goodnight gorgeous I love you" Josh kisses my head.

"Love you too" I say as he rests his head in my neck and we drift to sleep.


	12. Girl Meets Month 4

Chapter 12-Girl Meets Month 4

I'm now 4 months pregnant and have gotten a bigger bump now, I have been so stressed out lately because next month we find out if it's a boy or a girl and then we have to shop for everything else, not to mention we haven't talked about living arrangements since the beginning of the pregnancy and we haven't thought about room for a baby in any of our apartments, so I'm a little stressed out as you can tell! The girls are planning a sleepover at Riley's place tonight to try and calm me down and keep me relaxed, Josh has been doing that as well and he says he's been working stuff out for when the baby arrives but I don't want him stressed either to try and keep me relaxed.

"Hey babe sorry I'm so late, class ran late and then my professor wanted to keep me back to discuss something" Josh says walking into Topanga's, he sits next to me and kisses me softly.

"Don't worry you're forgiven, I ordered your usual" I say and he kisses my cheek "So I was thinking about living arrangements for when the baby arrives..." I begin but Josh cuts me off.

"Maya I told you I'm sorting it all out and plus you're supposed to be relaxing remember, you have to be careful or you could have a miscarriage" Josh says and I give a small smile "That's why I told Riley to keep your mind off the baby for an entire night tonight" Josh says.

"Please I think of the baby every time I look at my stomach or in a mirror and see the bump so she can try but she will fail" I tell him "Plus how can I enjoy myself tonight considering my back hurts because the more my stomach grows the more weight I'm carrying" I say.

"The girls get you tonight...I'll come to yours tomorrow night and we can cuddle and watch movies whilst I rub your back ok?" Josh says, I nod before placing my hand on his cheek and kissing him "And maybe do some of that" Josh says making me laugh, and his phone buzzes "I gotta get to work" Josh says and I pout.

"You know with you being at college, now working two jobs, trying to do all your assignments, me being tutored and working plus us trying to manage our friends and family into this we rarely see each other" I say.

"Tell me about it but when summer rolls around and you graduate we'll have more time and plus classes don't last all day at NYU sometimes you get one a day so it's manageable" Josh says.

"Why are you working two jobs anyway? I mean I get it you want money for the baby but Josh between you trying to keep my stress levels down yours are going up it's not a good idea to deal with all this" I say.

"Like you said I want money for the baby and I'm fine I promise if it was getting too hard I'll tell you" Josh says.

"Promise?" I ask and he kisses me.

"Promise, I gotta get to work have fun tonight" Josh says.

"Love you" I say pecking his lips.

"Love you too" Josh says before heading out and I sigh, who knew being pregnant would mean you spend less time with your boyfriend I thought it was the opposite?

"Hey hey hey" Riley says as her and Smackle walk inside "You ready for girls night?" Riley asks.

"No boyfriends, no thinking of the baby, just spa night with movies, junk food but of course alternatives for you as well, magazines and gossiping" Smackle says.

"Just like old times let's go" I say getting up and we head to Riley's, Topanga and Mr Matthews have taken Auggie down to Amy and Allen's for the weekend one so we could have our girls night and two because they're complaining about not seeing Auggie enough anymore so it's a win win. Immediately we all change into our pyjamas and start watching movies whilst gossiping about school considering they keep me informed.

"The prank was hilarious! I mean seriously I have no idea how he did that to his office" Riley says as we all laugh, Zay played a prank on the principal of the school by covering his office in shaving foam and sprinkles to make it seem like a sundae.

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss school" I say as I eat some crisps, "I wish I could be there and enjoy senior year like a normal person, but no I can't" I say.

"I thought we said no baby talk Maya" Riley says and I roll my eyes "And plus aren't you happy? I mean every girl wants a baby" Riley says.

"When they're in their twenties and married...not when they're seventeen" I say "Don't get me wrong I'm happy I'm with Josh I just wish our relationship was normal and everyone keeps telling me that when I have the baby I won't regret it and it will be the best thing in the world and I don't doubt that" I say "This isn't typical stuff a seventeen year old has to worry about" I say.

"I get it, well I don't but I can imagine I get it" Riley says and we laugh "Hey so are you going to have a baby shower? I mean it's like free gifts for the baby" Riley says.

"Probably when I'm closer to my due date and I know the sex of the baby" I shrug "I'm getting some more crisps" I say getting up and heading to the kitchen.

 _Ding Ding! Ding Ding! Ding Ding!_

 **From: Boyfriend xxx  
** **Message: How's girls night? xxx**

 **To: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: Well your plan to not talk about the baby failed considering we're talking about the baby xxx**

 **From:** **Boyfriend xxx  
Message: Damn Riley, I get it though kind of hard to not think of the baby xxx**

 **To: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: Yeah, you finished your essay? xxx**

 **From: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: No and then Andrew invited over some of our friends for a guys night because he thinks I need to socialise more xxx**

 **To: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: He's not wrong! You work, you go to college and you take care of your pregnant girlfriend...you deserve to have fun tonight Josh, we both need it xxx**

"No texting boyfriends!" Smackle shouts and I stick my tongue out at her.

 **From: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: Haha I get it babe I need to get out more xxx**

 **To:** **Boyfriend xxx  
Message: I gotta go Smackle is telling me off for texting you have fun love you xxx**

"I'm coming" I say walking over to them and we carry on watching movies.

* * *

"Dude the point of tonight was no girlfriends that includes texting" Dylan says, right now me, Andrew, Dylan and Nathan are at our apartment having a guys night and that means drinking beers and watching football.

"I guess that doesn't affect you considering you don't have one" I say and the other guys laugh.

"Because I choose to be single and have one night stands with super hot girls" Dylan says and I roll my eyes.

"So what's it like?" Nathan asks me "Her being pregnant and you two having a baby?" Nathan asks.

"This is the first guys night I've had since I found out" I say and they chuckle "It's just a lot to take in" I say.

"I'm surprised you wanted to keep the baby I mean dude..." Dylan shakes his head.

"Why?" I ask.

"If I got a girl pregnant and I was nineteen I'd tell her to get an abortion I mean it would ruin my life, being 19 you've still got a lot ahead of you and having a baby is basically like getting married you can't do shit all" He says.

"We're not all jackasses like you" Andrew says.

"Come on he's right, no offence Josh but how are you still with her? She's pregnant and sex can't be that good because she's got that bump on her, he's right can't do anything with a baby around I mean we can have one night stands and try new things you have a baby on the way and a girlfriend, if that happened to me I'd be out the door and onto another girl already" Nathan says, what the hell is wrong with them? Saying that about me and Maya they're lucky I'm not punching them right now.

"I think guys night is over" Andrew stands up.

"Stop protecting the guy and his girl we're just having some fun" Dylan says.

"That fun is gonna hit you right in the face if your not careful" I tell them "He's right it's over" I say and they leave, and I head to my room they just don't get it I mean honestly unless this happened I'd have never known how much of jackasses they really were.

 _Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"Hey babe" I sigh through the phone as Maya calls.

"Oh god what's wrong? I know that sigh" Maya says and I chuckle, it's insane how well she knows me.

"Nothing everything's fine" I say even though it's not the last thing I need is her worrying and getting stressed it's bad for the baby "Just guys night ended early" I say.

"Why? Josh what's wrong?" Maya asks and I sigh "Baby?" Maya asks.

"Dylan and Nathan just said some stuff that pissed me off who knew they were such jackasses" I say.

"What did they say?" Maya asks and I stay silent "Is it about me and the baby?" Maya asks.

"How'd you know?" I ask her.

"Because nothing pisses you off and I know how protective you are over the both of us" Maya says and I chuckle "What did they say?" Maya asks.

"Don't worry about it, you're supposed to not stress and plus it will just upset you" I say.

"Josh tell me, I wanna know what they said" Maya says and I sigh "Please?" Maya asks.

"Not over the phone, I wanna see you" I say.

"It's girls night remember they won't let you in" Maya says.

"Meet me in Riley's room then just say you're going to sleep or something, I really need to see you I miss you" I say.

"I'll meet you there" Maya says.

"On my way" I say and walk out of the bedroom telling Andrew I was going to see Maya. What they said just pissed me off and all I needed right now was to see Maya and hold her. I make my way to Riley's and climb up the fire escape, Maya opens the window for me and I climb through and immediately she hugs me and I hug her back "I missed you" I say.

"I missed you too, we'll have to be quiet I told Riles I was sleeping" Maya says as we walk over to the bed, we climb on and I pull her on my lap even though she has a bump she isn't heavy "Are you ok? You seemed off on the phone" Maya says stroking my cheek and I give a small nod.

"It just pissed me off what they were saying" I say.

"What did they say?" Maya asks me a little worried and I sigh "I wanna know" Maya says.

"They just said about if it was them their lives would be ruined and they would have told the girl to get an abortion, and that because I was having a baby I wouldn't be able to do anything" I begin "They're players and dicks and they were just saying about if they got a girl pregnant they would have left and moved on to another girl already and then saying shit about because you're growing a bump because of the baby they were saying about the sex can't be that good, it just pissed me off what they were saying" I say.

"Do you think they're right?" Maya asks.

"Maya you know I don't" I sigh "This is why I didn't want to tell you because you would assume I did think like that and you'd get upset" I say.

"Well of course I'm upset Josh, I mean they were practically telling you to leave me" Maya says tears in her eyes and I wipe them from her face.

"That's why I'm pissed off they just don't get it, they don't get that I care about you and I love you, I'm not like them I don't think like that all they care about is getting drunk and having one night stands and I could not give a shit about all that all I care about is you and the baby that's why I didn't care about guys night because it's not something I'm bothered about missing out on, I didn't want you to get an abortion because first of all its murdering a baby and second of all I care about you so much and it's what I wanted, of course I can still do what I used to you even said yourself you'd never tell me what to do and I know that but I choose to take care of you because you're all I care about" I express and Maya leans her head on my chest as I kiss her head.

"I knew this would happen" Maya says "People badmouthing me because I'm pregnant" Maya says "It's not just them two I mean I know people will be doing it at school as well, none of the guys have said anything but you can just assume that's what is happening and that's why I didn't want to go to school whilst pregnant" Maya says.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, it's our lives and if they don't like it then they can piss off" I say and she chuckles "I don't think about what they said Maya, I don't agree with them" I say and she looks at me.

"Yeah I know, I know you Josh and I know when you lie" Maya says and I chuckle "Plus you've never been that guy, one of the reasons I love you because you're just so sweet" Maya says and I smile.

"I can't wait for the baby to come be a family" I say and she smiles at me, I cup her cheek and kiss her "I love you" I say.

"I love you too" Maya says kissing me once more "Are we still on for tomorrow? Movies and you rubbing my back" Maya says.

"Yeah I'll take care of you" I kiss her head before placing my hand up her top rubbing her bare back as she leans her head on my chest and sighs.

"Traitor!" Riley says walking inside "I knew it!" Riley says "You desecrated girls night" Riley says "Have you been crying?" Riley asks Maya "What happened?" Riley asks me.

"Some douchebags were just saying some stuff that I didn't like about Maya, me and the baby" I say and her jaw drops.

"I will knock them out" Riley says and Maya chuckles "I'm taking it's now girls night and Josh" Riley crosses her arms.

"Please can he stay? He's cute how can you say no?" Maya asks Riley making me chuckle.

"Fine uncle Josh I guess you can stay only because Maya wants you to stay, but it's all chick flick movies so if you stay you cannot complain" Riley says.

"I'm leaving" I say getting up.

"Josh!" Maya laughs.

"I don't like chick flicks" I tell Maya and she rolls her eyes "Fine fine I'll suffer tonight but tomorrow night I pick all the movies" I say and she groans before taking my hand and we walk to the living room, the rest of the night was girls night and me and a lot of chick flicks I'm getting her back for that one!


	13. Girl Meets Month 5

Chapter 13-Girl Meets Month 5

Today is the day Josh and I find out the sex of the child and thankfully I'm past the miscarriage stage of pregnancy and I'm fine, Josh and I agreed that we wanted to know the sex of the baby mostly because we want to be prepared and we can buy clothes for the baby and it's just nice to know. Everyone wanted to come with us to find out but everyone in a small room together not a good idea so we're meeting them at my apartment later on to tell them all, even Josh's parents came up because they wanted to know the sex of the baby, it's great how supportive everyone is. The bad thing about being five months pregnant is I look like a watermelon! Right now I'm in Josh's apartment trying to find something to wear that doesn't make me look massive, I have a few clothes here mostly because sometimes I stay over unexpected and because I am massive I'm very pick of what I wear so now I'm walking around Josh's room wearing leggings and my bra trying to find something to wear.

"Babe just choose something" Josh says as he's lied on the bed waiting for me to get ready "We'll be late" Josh says and I sigh.

"Kind of hard when you look like a watermelon Josh" I tell him, "Josh" I say and he looks at me as I pout "Can I wear your jumper?" I ask him, he chuckles and grabs his jumper from the wardrobe passing it to me and I put it on "Thank you" I kiss his cheek "I hate being this big" I whine and he chuckles.

"Just think it will all be worth it" Josh says kissing me "Ready to find out?" Josh asks, I nod and we make our way to the hospital. Josh and I are also supposed to be going shopping for the rest of the baby stuff so the pram and clothes, a cot and everything like that once we know if it's a boy or a girl, Josh and I have been keeping this jar called baby money so we're buying everything with that we put half our wages in we get from work and any tips as well.

"You two ready to find out?" Becky asks as we walk inside and we nod "Ok lie down Maya and lift up your jumper" Becky says, I lie down and lift up the jumper as Josh keeps holding my hand and kissing my head sweetly, after around 20 minutes finally I couldn't wait any longer "Congrats it looks like you two are having a girl" Becky says a girl?

"You're sure?" Josh asks Becky.

"We can only be eighty percent sure with these but they're mostly right as you can tell with the image now the baby has grown a lot more" Becky says as I sit up and pull my jumper back down and she hands us the ultrasound.

"Haha I get to choose the name of the baby" I tell Josh sticking my tongue out.

"Shame I wanted to name it Josh Jr" Josh says and I roll my eyes at him "Come on I've got like twenty texts from just Riles telling us to hurry up" Josh says and I chuckle, we thank Becky and make our way to my place "You happy?" Josh asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulder as I look at the ultrasound.

"Kinda hard not to be" I smile "She looks so cute" I say referring to the ultrasound and Josh kisses my head.

"I'm sure she'll be just like you" Josh whispers in my ear as we walk "And if so god help us" Josh says and I slap his chest as he laughs, arriving at my place we walk inside seeing everyone there and immediately Riley runs over taking the ultrasound out of my hand and they all gather around it.

"That looks like a girl" Riley says.

"No way it's a boy" Zay says as they all debate, I look at Josh who just laughs at how weird they all are.

"Well maybe if you ask we can tell you" I say and they all look at us.

"Sorry" Riley says handing it back to me and I roll my eyes "I get a little too excited sometimes" She says.

"Sometimes!" We all say and her jaw drops "Well?" They all ask.

"It's a girl" Josh says and they all cheer making us laugh and they come to hug us and congratulate us. After a lot of hugging and everyone talking about the baby and what she will be like, Josh and I headed out to go shopping for the baby to get everything and we did manage to get all the stuff for the baby and now we're just looking at clothes for her my mom said we need like a lot for when she's first born because of the weather and everything. The baby clothes are so cute! I continue looking whilst Josh pays for everything we bought and because they're in boxes that need putting together they're heavy so he's putting them in the car whilst I look for baby clothes.

"I'm taking you're having a girl" I hear and I see a woman standing next to me also shopping for things and she has a small bump.

"Yeah, we just found out today" I smile.

"Baby shopping for the first pregnancy is great, everything is so adorable" She says and I agree with her "How old are you?" She asks.

"Seventeen" I tell her and I feel self conscious now, mostly because I know how judgmental people can be.

"I was your age when I first got pregnant with my boyfriend" She says no way! "And now I'm older and onto baby number 2" She says.

"Was it hard? Raising a baby at this age?" I ask her a little worried.

"It was challenging of course especially with school and college but we made it work so I know it's doable, but it was worth it in the end" The woman says.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, was it hard dealing with people? Because people can be very judgemental" I sigh.

"It was for me I was always so paranoid and my boyfriend, well now husband always just told me to ignore them and how it was our lives" She says.

"Sounds a lot like my boyfriend" I chuckle.

"Mommy!" A little girl comes running over the woman and I smile.

"Like I said it's worth it" The woman says before walking off with her and I smile.

"Hey babe" Josh says walking to me kissing me "Who knew baby stuff was so heavy?" Josh asks.

"Maybe you should work out more then" I chuckle.

"Dealing with you is a work out" Josh says and I slap his chest "Kidding gorgeous" Josh kisses my temple "Find anything?" He asks and I hand him the basket "It is just one baby right?" He asks.

"Very funny" I chuckle looking around some more "Ok that's it for today my back is killing me I need a nap" I say and he chuckles, we walk to the register and pay for everything and then we head back to my place and nap together. It's getting closer and closer to the baby arriving but talking to that woman kind of assured me it would all be ok as long as I had Josh.


	14. Girl Meets Month 6

Chapter 14-Girl Meets Month 6

I'm now 6 months pregnant and getting closer and closer to the baby arriving, after finding out we're having a girl last month Josh and I had done so much shopping it was crazy how much we had done. My room was literally filled with all of the baby stuff in like ten boxes and then all the boxes the stuff like the cot and the mobile and everything comes in, thankfully they're not in my room anymore Josh took them and told me he had a place to store all the boxes thank god my room was becoming cramped, but the fact it was is starting to worry me considering I'm sixth months pregnant with a lot of baby stuff and Josh and I haven't even talked about where we'll fit a baby he keeps telling me not to worry and he'll sort everything but that doesn't reassure me considering we still have no place for a baby. Josh has been kind of a wall the past few weeks and I have no idea why I mean he has college and his two jobs but the spaces where we had time to spend together now he doesn't have the time to spend with me and he won't tell me why. It's not just Josh though I mean everyone has been bailing on me a lot lately saying they have other plans and the fact I'm pregnant and seriously emotional because my hormones are everywhere isn't making it better. Right now I'm in my bedroom drawing, it's been months since I've drawn but now I have more free time because everyone is busy it's the perfect way to relax me, I'm sat on my bed wearing a coral sleeveless dress that comes down to my mid-thigh and covers my bump, a white knit cardigan that goes down to my mid-thigh and a pair of coral flats. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, nude matte lipstick, concealer, bronzer and highlighter. Finishing off with a pair of pearl earrings, a gold necklace with my name on, a few bracelets and my princess pandora promise ring.

 _Knock Knock!_

I look up to see Josh leaning against my doorframe with his arms crossed watching me draw, he knows I never have time to draw or paint anymore and it's a shame because I love it so much.

"Do I know you? You look a lot like my boyfriend, but I could be confused considering he's been a wall the past few weeks so I may have forgotten what he looks like" I say and he chuckles.

"That's cute babe" Josh says walking over, he sits with me on my bed wrapping his arm around my shoulders placing his hand on my belly and I place mine over his "I missed you too" Josh says.

"Why have you been so busy lately?" I ask Josh "We rarely get enough time to spend together as it is" I tell him.

"I know, I've been working on something for you" Josh says and I eye him suspiciously.

"It's not just you Josh it's everyone, even my friends always have other plans it's like I've gone invisible which is kind of hard considering you can't miss me" I say referring to my bump and he laughs "Don't laugh I'm mad at you" I say getting up and putting all my art stuff away.

"Babe" Josh says and I ignore him "Maya" Josh says "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Josh asks and I continue to ignore him "Oh I see how it is" Josh says, I feel Josh wrap his arms around me placing his hands on my stomach and he kisses my neck "Still ignoring me?" Josh whispers and I nod, he kisses my neck harder and I bite my lip to suppress a moan but it slips out.

"I hate you" I say and he chuckles on my neck before kissing behind my ear as my breathing hitches.

"I knew that would work" Josh chuckles, I turn around wrapping my arms around his neck "Yeah we've all been busy but we have a good reason, I have a surprise for you" Josh says and I eye him suspiciously "I'll show you why I've been so busy lately, why we all have been come on" Josh says taking my hand walking backwards and I sigh following him as he smiles. We make our way out of my apartment and we get into his car as he drives us somewhere.

"Just tell me" I say and he shakes his head "You know I hate surprises" I say and he chuckles, Josh pulls up to a building that has a nice exterior, it's the same type of building apartment to Riley's but it's a few blocks away from her place and mine "Why are we in battery park city?" I ask Josh.

"You'll see" Josh says getting out, he opens the door for me taking my hand "See the top one?" Josh asks, I look up as there are two apartments on each building and I nod "That's our new place" Josh says.

"Wait what?" I ask Josh looking at him and he chuckles as we make our way up and he unlocks the door.

"Remember that night we were talking about living arrangements when the baby came?" Josh asks and I nod "I didn't want you to have to deal with that as well as everything else and stress you out" Josh says "I started looking for apartments with the help of Cory and Topanga as well as your parents and my parents" Josh says as we walk up the stairs "Nice neighbourhood, perfectly safe for our little girl and there is a school down the road" Josh says.

"You kept saying you'd take care of it and I got worried because I didn't think you were...I'm sorry" I say to Josh.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise, it's why I've been working two jobs to pay for this place, both our parents and my brother pitched in to pay the first months rent for this place and I've been working two jobs to save up money to carry on paying for it after this month is up and I've been working two jobs to decorate the place" Josh says as we arrive at the apartment and stand outside "Everyone helped with decorating the apartment and all the girls wanted to make it look nice and since Riles is your best friend she knows what you like more than anyone" Josh says and I chuckle.

"You really did all this?" I ask Josh.

"Of course Maya, I'm serious about us being a family and I wanted to surprise you with this place there's a room for us two and one for the baby, living room, bathroom, kitchen it's perfect" Josh says and I smile "The past few weeks I've been working on the place a lot to get it finished quickly with everyone helping as well that's why we've been busy trying to get this right, it was finished yesterday and they haven't seen it finished yet so they're all coming around later" Josh says.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"A few times" Josh says and I kiss him.

"I love you Josh" I say.

"I love you too gorgeous" Josh says "Wanna see it?" Josh asks and I nod, Josh unlocks the door and we walk inside and I'm in awe. The apartment has light wooden floors and a light grey paint on the walls, the apartment is open plan so the living room and kitchen are in the same room ( pin/763852786769457848/).

"This place is amazing" I tell Josh, he leads me through the apartment and into our bedroom ( pin/551479916849770257/) "Is this our room?" I ask and he nods smiling "I can't believe you did this for us" I smile and he leans down to kiss me.

"I'd do anything for you" Josh says and I smile "And now the baby's room" Josh says as we walk into an empty room "I thought we could decorate the baby's room together and you could paint the design on the walls" Josh says an I hug him tight "I'm taking you like it then" Josh says.

"I love it" I say to Josh as I hug him and he hugs me tightly "And I know she will too" I say pulling back and he smiles as he moves a strand of hair behind my ear and softly kisses me making me smile.

"I already moved all of my stuff in and the baby's stuff is here as well so that means all we need to do is move your stuff in and we can move in together" Josh says and I smile. After a while of awing over the apartment, Josh and I head to mine to start packing as we want to move in as quickly as possible as we still have the babies room to do before I give birth and to make sure everything is ready for when the baby comes. I don't pack everything though I just pack all of my clothes, my art stuff, my make-up and beauty products and some personal stuff. Everyone helps me pack and helps move the boxes into our new place and everyone loves it and agreed to help paint the babies room. After we get everything to the apartment and unpack most of it, everyone leaves and since it's pretty late Josh and I get ready for bed considering I'm exhausted and Josh has class in the morning.

"So so so tired" I say climbing in bed with Josh who wraps his arms around me.

"I know babe me too" Josh sighs kissing my head "It's crazy to think it's been six months we've been together already" Josh says and I chuckle.

"I know it's gone fast" I sigh and he nods "It's been amazing though" I say and he kisses my head "Night Josh" I say.

"Night beautiful" Josh says and we drift to sleep together.


	15. Girl Meets Month 7

Chapter 15-Girl Meets Month 7

I'm now 7 months pregnant so we're getting closer to our little girl coming, the past month has been crazy as I've been deciding the name for the baby and Josh and I haven't lived together before so we're still adjusting and everyone said it might be hard to live together at a young age considering it's hard to live with someone full stop but we are fine, we've had small arguments during our relationship and most because I'm 7 months pregnant so I get annoyed at the littlest of thing and he knows this so he doesn't take it personally and he doesn't argue back because he knows I will start crying because I get emotional easy when pregnant. Living with him has been amazing we see each other a lot more considering we live together and he's always here for me to take care of me whilst I'm pregnant he's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Today we're all going to be decorating the baby's room, the guys will be putting everything together like the cot, mobile, pram and everything like that whilst us girls paint the the room and make the room look really nice. I have an idea in mind for what I want to do for her bedroom, the wall will be pink and will have a castle drawn on with a king, queen and princess outside basically our family. Walking out of the bedroom I am wearing a nude colour button up shirt dress that goes down to my mid-thigh, my hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, nude matte lipstick, concealer, bronzer and highlighter. Finishing off with my pandora princess ring and gold necklace with my name on. Walking into the kitchen area I see my shirtless boyfriend making breakfast, I walk over wrapping my arms around him leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Morning gorgeous" Josh says lifting my chin and kissing me deeply making me smile into the kiss.

"I could get used to this" I say referring to him making breakfast shirtless and he chuckles kissing my cheek, before I walk over and sit down on a breakfast stool as Josh plates up my pancakes.

"How are my girls doing?" Josh asks kissing my belly making me smile and he then kisses me as his hand strokes my leg.

"Well this one is heavily pregnant whilst the other just lies in my stomach all day" I say and he chuckles resting his hand on my belly and I rest my hand on his "Ow!" I say as I feel something in my stomach "What the hell?" I ask as it does it again.

"I think that's the baby kicking" Josh smiles keeping his hand on my stomach and I smile.

"I guess she really likes your cooking" I joke and we laugh before he leans in and kisses me, "A lot damn she's kicking a lot" I say.

"Does it hurt?" Josh asks and I nod, then there is a knock at the door "That will be everyone I'll go get changed" Josh says walking off, I get up and walk to the door opening it letting everyone in and by everyone I mean all my friends, my parents and Mr Matthews and Topanga.

"Who's ready to start decorating?" Riley squeals happily "So happy" Riley says and I chuckle.

"Where's Josh?" Mr Matthews asks.

"Getting changed, he would have sooner but the baby started kicking" I say and their eyes widen "And now she won't stop" I say as she does it again "Is it supposed to hurt?" I ask my mom as she places her hand on my stomach to feel the baby kicking.

"Yes" My mom and Topanga say as they then awe over the baby kicking.

"My turn" Riley says placing her hand on my stomach to feel the baby kick "Awe!" Riley squeals and I chuckle.

"What is it with girls and babies?" Zay asks.

"How would you know? You don't have a girlfriend" I say and he glares at me.

"We really need to get you one this is just sad" Lucas says and we all agree.

"Ya'll are hurtful" Zay says and I chuckle.

"Ok girls are with me painting...boys have fun building all the baby stuff" I smirk and they groan as Josh walks back in "Have fun" I say to Josh kissing his cheek before the girls and I head into the baby's room, Josh and I just bought a new carpet for her room.

"What first Maya? You're the artist" Smackle says.

"We'll need to cover the new carpet we just bought for the room so we don't get paint over it, it might only need one coat or it might need two so Riley and Smackle you do the back wall, I'll do the wall where the door is, mom you do the left wall and Topanga the right" I say.

"I never thought I'd be taking orders from my own daughter" Mom says and I chuckle "Maya if you get tired stop ok you're seven months pregnant and you shouldn't tire yourself out" Mom says and I nod, she kisses my head before we start painting. After a while of painting the two coats are done meaning I can start painting the back wall to put the castle on and the family, whilst I do this the others are deciding where to put everything.

"How's it going in here?" Josh asks walking inside, he walks over an kisses my head.

"Probably better than out there considering Shawn and Cory have the worst handyman skills ever" Topanga says.

"Dad tried putting together a table, he did and when we put our plates on it to eat it tumbled to the ground" Riley laughs.

"Well right now they're trying to figure out how to put that dollhouse you bought together" Josh says and I chuckle "Baby still kicking?" Josh asks and I nod "Does it hurt?" He asks.

"Not anymore, it's just annoying now because she won't stop and I'm trying to concentrate, but I have a feeling if I told her to stop she wouldn't" I say and he chuckles before kissing my temple.

"Why don't we all take a break? You shouldn't push yourself Maya" Mom says and I roll my eyes.

"Good cause they're complaining they're hungry" Josh says and I chuckle before we all walk into the living room. It takes a while before we finish the bedroom walls and then the guys carry all of the stuff in whilst we tell them where to put it. Finally we are finished the walls are painted pink and on the back wall is the castle with a king, queen and little princess outside representing our family, a white fluffy carpet, white curtains covering the windows with circle patterns on them. The cot is in the middle of the room and around the room are white drawers and a wardrobe filled with her clothes, a dollhouse and lots of other toys we bought "Happy?" Josh asks behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

"I have you and I have her what else do I need?" I say turning in his arms as he kisses me deeply "I love you" I say.

"I love you too" Josh kisses my forehead "It's been a long day and I wanna cuddle" Josh says I chuckle before we walk into our room and get ready for bed cuddling for a while.


	16. Girl Meets Month 8

Chapter 16-Girl Meets Month 8

I'm now 8 months pregnant and all the girls have been talking about the past few weeks is throwing me a baby shower, which basically means they'll bring gifts, we'll gossip and they'll drink but I can't which is really not fair. Josh is going out with Lucas, Farkle and Zay for the day for guys day whilst we have the baby shower.

"This is a stupid idea" I say to Josh as we eat breakfast "I mean why do I need one? I'm seventeen" I say and Josh chuckles.

"Well they think you need one" Josh says "And it will shut them up so just go with it babe" Josh says kissing my cheek.

"Whatever" I grumble "I just really want this baby to come already, I'm tired of being pregnant" I say "This is your fault" I tell Josh and he chuckles.

"Yours too" Josh says and I roll my eyes "But you still love me" Josh says before leaning in and kissing me deeply as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Unfortunately" I say once we pull back and there is a knock at the door, Josh goes to open it and Riley, Smackle and Morgan walk in.

"That's my cue to leave" Josh says grabbing his car keys "Have fun" Josh says kissing me before leaving.

"Do we have to have a baby shower?" I ask them and they all look at me as if I'm crazy "I'll take that as a yes" I say and they nod before dragging me over to the couch "Why do we even have to do this?" I ask them.

"It's important!" Morgan says "I had a baby shower and I loved mine" Morgan says and I roll my eyes before we get started.

* * *

"Baby shower? Girls are weird" Zay says as we sit in the football stands at the stadium watching the game.

"How would you know? You don't even have a girlfriend" Farkle says and we all laugh.

"Would people stop reminding me!" Zay says making us all laugh again "Ya'll are evil" He says and I roll my eyes.

"Not long now before you have a baby in the house" Lucas says and I nod "Think you and Maya can do it?" Lucas asks.

"I hope so" I sigh "I just don't want the fact we have a baby to change anything between us" I admit.

"It won't" Farkle reassures me and we continue watching the game.

* * *

After the baby shower all the girls go home, ok so it wasn't that bad I mean we got presents for the baby and it was good to have some girl time again before the baby comes.

"I'm home" Josh says walking through the door as I'm sat on the couch.

"Hey babe how was the game?" I ask as he walks over sitting on the couch with me pulling me to him and kissing me.

"Good we won and mocked Zay for being single how was the baby shower?" Josh asks.

"Actually not as bad as I thought" I laugh wrapping my arms around him "It was good" I smile and he kisses my head "But I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed early" I tell him standing up.

"I wanna cuddle" Josh says pulling me back as I laugh "Come here" He says pulling me on his lap.

"No I'm heavy" I whine and he chuckles placing his hand on my stomach.

"No you're not" Josh says and I roll my eyes knowing he's just being nice "Come here" He says and I cuddle into him as he plays with my hand "Are you going to tell me the name of our girl?" Josh asks and I shake my head "Please" He asks.

"It's a surprise we said we wouldn't tell each other so you'll have to wait" I tell him and he groans making me laugh.

"I've been thinking, maybe I should take a few week off college" Josh says and I look at him worried "Only because I wanna be here when the baby comes and not in college, and if you're here on your own and your water breaks then what?" Josh asks.

"Then I have a phone I can call an ambulance or something you can't miss college Josh just because I'm pregnant" I say and he sighs "I'll be fine and if it makes you feel better the closer I get to the due date then someone can be here with me until you get home if it makes you feel better" I say and he nods.

"Let's get you to bed" Josh says as we stand up and head to the bedroom to go to sleep.


	17. Girl Meets Month 9

Chapter 17-Girl Meets Month 9

Wanting this baby out of me was an understatement it's been 9 months since I got pregnant and even though everyone tells you pregnancy is amazing when you get to month 9 you just want it over and done with already no matter how much you know it will hurt. It's been a week since my due date so the baby is late, but my mom told me not to worry because you should only worry if the baby is born before 38 weeks or over 42 weeks so thankfully I'm still in that time it's just annoying because I just want the baby to come already. Ever since the baby missed it's due date Josh has made sure I've had someone with me every single day until he got home because he's at college and he's worried about me giving birth with no one around to take me to the hospital and we have a bag pre packed anyway with clothes in for both me and the baby plus other stuff. Right now Smackle, Riley and I are at my apartment, we just got back from shopping for more baby clothes, the girls think if the baby knows we're shopping for it it might want to come out, which is ridiculous if you ask me.

"How much shopping did we do? It felt like I walked 10 miles" I sigh lying down on the couch "My feet kill" I say.

"You can never do enough shopping...what time is Josh back from college?" Riley asks.

"Not till 4 he still has another class...speaking of he just texted me" I say checking my phone as it dings.

 **From: Boyfriend xxx  
** **Message: You ok babe? xxx**

 **To: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: I'm fine, stop worrying about me and focus on your classes xxx**

 **From: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: I'd rather be at home taking care of you, but you wouldn't let me miss college xxx**

 **To: Boyfriend xxx  
Message: Nope, now focus xxx**

"It's sweet that he cares Maya and was willing to miss college for you" Smackle says and I chuckle agreeing wth her "Hey where do you want these?" Smackle asks referring to the gloves we bought the baby they're so cute.

"Let's go put all the baby clothes away" I say and we walk to the baby's room putting them all away "Ow!" I say and the girls run to me as I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Maya are you ok?" Riley asks and I nod.

"Just contractions again" I say "I've been having them for days on and off, Josh took me to the hospital cause he thought I was going into labour but it was a false alarm I'll be fine" I say and the girls nod.

"OW!" Riley says considering I'm holding her hand and squeezing it every time "It feels like I'm the one having them" She says and I give her a small smile, wait what was that?

"I think my water just broke" I say and their eyes widen and there is water running down my leg "OW!" I say squeezing Riley's hand again.

"Ok you're going into labour...what do we do?" Riley asks and I glare at her "I'm not good under pressure" Riley says.

"Riley grab the bag they packed for when this happened, I'll drive I have my license, Riley call Josh and everyone else let's go!" Smackle says as they help me to the car this is so fucking painful!

* * *

Class is so boring, honestly I wish I was at home with Maya to take care of her, I know she said she's fine but still I can't concentrate she's a week late so the baby can come at any minute.

"Riley I'm in class" I say picking up my phone as it vibrates "Is this important?" I ask her.

"Um yeah because Maya's water broke she's going into labour you need to get to the hospital" Riley says and my eyes widen crap!

"Where are you?" I ask packing up my things quickly.

"In the car Smackle is driving us now, I already called the hospital and said we were coming so they're waiting we're almost there" Riley says.

"Put Maya on" I say as I run out of the class, I'll deal with them another time "Babe you ok?" I ask as I make my way to my car running!

"Yeah I'm OW!" Maya screams through the phone.

"Maya!" I say.

"Contractions" Maya assures me and I sigh "Where are you?" Maya asks.

"Getting in my car I'll be there soon ok?" I say before hanging up and getting in my car driving off. After some really reckless driving that could get me arrested but who cares I make it to the hospital and run through seeing Cory and Topanga and Auggie there "Where's Maya?" I ask them.

"In there with Riley, Smackle and her parents" Topanga says and I run into the room.

"Hey" I say running to Maya's side she grabs my hand "Ow!" I say as she squeezes it hard and I hear Shawn laugh.

"Man up" Maya says "Unless you want to push this baby out instead" Maya says.

"I'll shut up" I say and she nods.

"Ok! There is too many people in here so everyone besides the guy who got her pregnant get out!" Becky says to everyone and everyone leaves.

"Well?" I ask Becky.

"Yep the babies coming alright" Becky says.

"Thank god!" Maya says squeezing my hand again "This hurts a lot" Maya says.

"It's alright I'm here" I say stroking her hair as she squeezes my hand again.

"Maya I'm gonna need you to push hard ok" Becky says and Maya nods (I know it's usually like 12 hours or 24 before giving birth but I'm just speeding it up so go along with it) here we go...

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open as I yawn, that was the most painful and tiring experience of my life I was so exhausted after giving birth that I had to sleep. After giving birth I held my daughter for a while before she had to be cleaned and weighed and all of that so I decided to get some rest.

"Hey beautiful" I hear, I look to my side seeing Josh sat on the chair holding our daughter as she is now wrapped in a blanket "How do you feel?" Josh asks.

"Exhausted and sore" I say and he nods "You're really good with her" I say and he chuckles "How is she?" I ask as he carefully walks over and place her in my arms as I hold her.

"She is perfect just like her mother" Josh says and I smile as he leans down to kiss me "She looks just like you" Josh says, I look at her as she looks up at me with with her big blue eyes that resemble Josh's and I play with her hand and kiss her head.

"But she has your eyes" I tell him as I hold her close "How long has she been in here?" I ask Josh.

"A while I wanted you to get some rest" Josh says and I nod "I was afraid I'd drop her" Josh says.

"Don't be Josh see she loves you" I say as she holds up her hand to Josh, Josh takes her hand stroking it "Daddy's girl" I roll my eyes and he laughs.

"How is the happy family?" Becky asks walking inside smiling "She's gorgeous, how are you feeling Maya?" Becky asks.

"Tired and sore" I tell her and she nods.

"That's perfectly normal and also there will probably be a lot of bleeding but that is normal after giving birth, everything was fine with both you and the baby so it's likely you can all go home tonight" Becky says "Oh and by the way you have a lot of people outside and one of them keeps hitting on me" She says.

"Eric" Josh and I say.

"Thanks Becky" I smile and she leaves "When did your family get here?" I ask.

"They all came when they heard you were in labour, that waiting room is probably full with the size of our family and friends even Andrew is here" Josh says and I chuckle "Are you finally going to tell me the name of our daughter?" Josh asks.

"Yes I'll tell you, I actually wanted to get your idea on her middle name" I smile and he looks at me weird, I whisper in his ear her name.

"That's perfect Maya" Josh says and I smile "I'm sure someone will be crying when they hear that" He says and I nod "I love you Maya" Josh says.

"I love you too Josh" I say and he kisses me.

"Do you want me to go get everyone?" Josh asks and I nod, he kisses my head before walking out and I smile at my daughter god she's precious.

"Awe!" I hear and look seeing everyone falling in.

"Literally we must be like the biggest party in that waiting room" I say and they all laugh "You wanna hold her?" I ask my mom and she nods with tears in her eyes, I pass her to my mom and her and everyone else look at her.

"She's so cute!" Riley says and I chuckle as Josh walks back to me and we hold hands "She's like a mini Maya" Riley says.

"God help us" Mr Matthews says and I glare at him.

"Josh why is your hand wrapped?" Eric asks Josh and he points to me.

"She did that to me as well" Riley says and I roll my eyes.

"Any of you want to try this it's not easy" I tell them "Big babies" I say and they chuckle, they all pass our daughter around being careful of course.

"Hey Josh she has your eyes" Morgan says and Josh nods "Good thing she got Maya's good looks" Morgan teases Josh and Josh rolls his eyes.

"Does she have to be here?" Josh asks and Morgan rolls her eyes.

"What's her name?" Amy asks.

"Amber" I smile and they all awe "We decided she'd have Matthews as her last name" I say.

"What about a middle name?" Shawn asks.

"Well, I wanted her middle name to be special and someone who was important to me so her middle name is Riley" I say.

"AWE!" Riley says running to me hugging me tight as I laugh and hug her back "Thank you peaches" Riley says as I chuckle and we pull back as she has tears in her eyes.

"Told you she'd cry" Josh says and I nod, before Josh takes hold of Amber carefully.

"When can you go home?" Allen asks.

"Tonight thankfully, hey Smackle, thanks for everything unlike someone" I say glaring at Riley "You knew what to do" I say.

"I said I'm not good under pressure" Riley says and I chuckle and Smackle nods thanking me.

"Ok everyone let's give them some space I'm sure the baby doesn't need overwhelming with everyone so we'll drive you kids home" Topanga says and everyone but my parents and Josh's parents leave.

"You ok Maya?" Shawn asks me.

"Yeah I'm just really tired" I nod "I'll be fine" I smile.

"We're proud of you Maya" Amy says and I smile "We'll give you all some space you need to rest Maya" Amy says they all hug me and leave.

"That was eventful" Josh says and I chuckle.

"You can go home Josh and get some rest I'm fine" I say.

"I know but I'm going home when you do" Josh says and I smile.

"Climb on" I say moving up, he gives me Amber and climbs with me being careful of Amber and wrapping his arm round me before kissing me.

"Get some more rest" Josh says kissing my head I nod and we go to sleep all together.

* * *

Walking out of the hospital bathroom I am now wearing a pair of leggings and Josh's oversized jumper, today we can take Amber home and it's great since having her yesterday I lost a lot of that weight but some is still there so I'm wearing one of Josh's big jumpers. As I walk back out I see Josh holding Amber in his arms.

"Someone's sleepy" I say referring to Amber who has her eyes closed and I stroke her cheek "Let's get you home" I say before kissing Josh's cheek. Josh and I make our way out of the hospital and I climb in the passenger seat with Amber as Josh drives us home. Arriving home we walk inside and we head to her room to put her in her new cot as she sleeps. Once she is in her cot Josh and I cuddle on the couch together.

"Sure you don't want to sleep? You're tired" Josh says stroking my cheek once we pull away from making out.

"I'd rather be doing this" I say straddling his lap "I'm just glad I don't look like a watermelon anymore even though I still have baby fat on me" I say.

"You're still beautiful" Josh kisses my neck as I giggle "Come on lets get some sleep" Josh says, we check on Amber one last time before heading to bed.


	18. Girl Meets Normal

Chapter 18-Girl Meets Normal

It's been a few weeks since I had Amber and I've lost pretty much all the baby fat probably because I have a high metabolism anyway, anyway Josh and I decided to take a walk through Central Park since there is nice weather it's not too warm and not too cold for Amber we thought it would be a nice family thing to do and a way to relax her since we have a family dinner tonight at a restaurant. I am wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, black booties and a long sleeved white crop jumper. My hair is a little wavy and my make-up is subtle. Josh and I are walking through the park with Amber in her pram, Josh is pushing the pram whilst I have my arm linked through his as we walk.

"I swear all she does it sleep" I laugh at how Amber is sleeping yet again, that is all she has done well that and cry in the middle of the night.

"Sounds like someone else I know" Josh says and I roll my eyes smacking his chest playfully "Her sleeping in the day does not make it easy for us at night" Josh says.

"Tell me about it I've got exams to study for and so have you I have no idea how we'll do it" I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"Maya I think we've proven to everyone that we can do anything" Josh says and I laugh "You hungry?" Josh asks pointing to a hotdog cart and I nod, Josh makes his way as I sit on a bench with Amber in the pram next to me "Here you go" Josh says handing me a hot dog and I kiss his cheek.

"Hey guys" We hear and turn our heads to see Zay and Sarah from school.

"Maya school has been seriously boring without you being there to terrorise Mr Matthews" Sarah says as we hug.

"I still terrorise him a lot" I say and she chuckles.

"Aw she is so cute" Sarah says referring to Amber "What's her name?" Sarah asks.

"Amber" I say "And this is my boyfriend Josh, Josh this is Sarah she goes to school with us" I say and he waves.

"I'm pretty sure all Amber does is sleep, wow she is really like you" Zay says and Josh laughs making me glare at him.

"What are you two doing together?" I ask them two and they both automatically blush.

"We are leaving before you say anything that embarrasses me" Zay says.

"Who me? Never" I shake my head and they leave "It only took him forever" I say sitting next to Josh again and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Tell me about it, he probably got fed up of us guys teasing him" Josh says and I laugh "You know how much I love you right?" Josh asks and I look at him.

"Yeah I know" I smile "I love you too" I say leaning in to kiss him but we're interrupted by Amber crying making us chuckle "Hold" I say handing him my hotdog "Come here baby" I say picking her up cradling her in my arms.

"Why does she always wake up when we kiss? She started crying yesterday when we were making out on the couch" Josh says and I chuckle "We should head home plus we have to get ready for tonight" Josh says, we stand up and make our way back home.

* * *

That night we make our way into the restaurant to where our families are and we sit down with them. I am wearing a black bodycon dress that goes to my mid-thigh because it's a really fancy restaurant. Dinner was amazing there and it was good for us to be all together. After dinner Josh and I head back to the apartment with Amber, Amber fell asleep so now Josh and I are cuddling in bed.

"Have you thought about college?" Josh asks.

"Yeah I mean my plan is to go to NYU and just apply to other places as a back up" I say before looking at him "What about you? I mean when you graduate" I say.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you until I know it was certain but I've applied for an internship for my last year of college which means I could get a job with them after I finish" Josh say.

"Josh that's amazing" I smile kissing him.

"They haven't got back to me yet though so don't get your hopes up" Josh says.

"They'd be stupid not to Josh you're amazing" I say kissing him, he climbs over me as I giggle and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"God I love you" Josh says kissing my neck.

"I love you too babe" I say kissing him deeply, we make out for a while before going to bed.


	19. Girl Meets Acceptance

Chapter 19-Girl Meets Acceptance

 _Dear Ms Hart,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into California Institute Of The Arts on a full 4 year scholarship, we hope you will choose our university for your future learning and we look forward to seeing you in the fall._

 _California Institute Of The Arts_

I sigh as my eyes wander over the letter in my hand, we had gotten our acceptance letters today I had applied to CalArts, NYU, UCLA and Columbia and had gotten into all four of them, I'm excited of course that four colleges want me but it was hard knowing your friends could go to their dream colleges and you couldn't.

 _"They're here they're here they're here!" Riley screams running into Topanga's "You opened them already? We were supposed to do it together" Riley says._

 _"You were twenty minutes late we weren't waiting" I say and she sits with us "Open yours" I say and she opens them all._

 _"I got into NYU, I got into UCLA, no way!" Riley says and I take her letter off her._

 _"Riles you got into the Royal Veterinary College in London" I tell her and we all hug her._

 _"What about you guys?" Riley asks "Did you get your dream schools?" Riley asks._

 _"Vanderbilt University for me and Zay" Lucas says it's like the best baseball college in America located in Nashville._

 _"Harvard" Farkle says throwing his arm around Smackle showing both of them are going._

 _"Maya?" Riley asks me "You got into CalArts right?" Riley asks and I nod "What are you going to do?" Riley asks._

 _"NYU" I say and she nods._

I'm happy for everyone but CalArts was my dream college not NYU I just never told Josh that.

"Hey babe" Josh walks inside, I close my letter and put it under the NYU one "What's that?" Josh asks.

"Acceptance letters" I tell Josh "I would have showed you this morning but you had morning class" I say.

"Why did you hide one?" Josh asks.

"No reason" I say getting up grabbing them and Josh grabs my arm gently to stop me "Josh I don't want to talk about it" I say.

"Maya come on tell me" Josh says placing a strand of hair behind my ear, I hand them to him and he checks them all "You got into NYU" Josh says and I nod forcing a smile "Why don't you seem happy about that?" Josh asks.

"We all opened our letters together and everyone got into and are going to their dreams schools, Riley is in London, Lucas and Zay baseball college and the two nerds Harvard" I say.

"I thought NYU was your dream school" Josh says.

"I only told you that because we were having Amber and making all these plans" I say "My dream school is California Institute Of The Arts" I tell him "Which I got a full scholarship to" I say.

"Maya..." Josh begins.

"Don't worry I'm going to NYU, CalArts wasn't even an option after I got pregnant so don't worry" I tell Josh putting them down and I make my way to Amber's room and see her sleeping when I feel Josh wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss my shoulder.

"Turn around baby" Josh says, I turn in his arms and hug him tight "I'm sorry Maya, you love your art and if you wanna go..." Josh begins.

"Josh" I sigh pulling back "That's not even an option I have Amber I have you and you have NYU, I can't leave to CalArts with Amber here or go to CalArts with Amber and not you, yeah it's my dream school and yes I'm sad I can't go considering all my other friends can go to their dream schools, yes I wanna go but I can't you and Amber are my life and plus they have a perfectly fine arts course at NYU" I tell Josh.

"But you should get a chance at your dream school, when you first got pregnant I promised Shawn that I wouldn't hold you back from anything" Josh says.

"You're not but I can't pick up and leave with Amber and you can I? I'm not doing that and yeah ok if I didn't have Amber I'd go to CalArts but I have her and you and I wouldn't change it" I say to him, he wraps me in his arms as I bury my head in his neck and sigh "I love you" I say.

"I love you too, I just feel like it's me holding you back" Josh says.

"We can't change anything Josh, CalArts just isn't an option for me now" I say and he kisses my head.

"Just know I'd never hold you back" Josh says and I nod "I'm gonna go make dinner for us ok?" Josh says and I nod smiling.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I say and he nods.

* * *

After dinner we're cuddling on the couch watching a movie with me in his lap, I told my parents I was heading to NYU and not CalArts and they knew how much I wanted that but they know how much Amber and Josh mean to me as well.

"You're quiet" Josh says to me and I sigh.

"It's just been a long day" I say "I really need some sleep" I get up but Josh grabs my hand to stop me from leaving and he pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him.

"Maya just say the word and I'll move to California with you" Josh says what? "I'm sure I can transfer there for my last year" Josh says.

"You can't just leave your friends and family all because of me" I say.

"And if you stay you're leaving your dream because of me" Josh says "I'll move Maya for you" Josh says and I shake my head.

"Our families are here and you spent all the time and money with this place and here at least I know there is always someone to babysit or help out" I say "I love CalArts but I love you more and I can't let you just pack up and leave for me" I say.

"I'd do anything to make you happy Maya" Josh says.

"And I care about your happiness and I know if we moved to California you wouldn't be, I'd be leaving everything behind for college and it's not important enough for me to leave when I have NYU to go to where I can keep everything" I say "I'm staying that's final" I say to Josh "And I promise no more pouting" I say and he chuckles, I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him "I'm gonna head to bed" I say getting up.

"I'll be there later I need to finish an assignment off" Josh says I kiss cheek and walk to the bedroom.


	20. Girl Meets Baby's First Christmas

Chapter 20-Girl Meets Baby's First Christmas

It's Christmas morning and the first Christmas with Amber and the first Christmas with Josh and living with him, I love Christmas this year being able to decorate my own place. Right now Josh, Amber and I are in the living room and have just finished with her presents she's getting really good with her hands and holding stuff so she's torn some wrapping paper and playing with her new stuff already. I know it's weird wrapping presents for an eight month old baby considering they're just a baby but it's cute.

"She really loves that bear" Josh chuckles as Amber holds onto a teddy bear tightly making me laugh.

"Ok my turn to give you your present" I smile before taking it out of the bag and handing it to him smiling and he looks at me weirdly obviously confused and he looks at it reading it.

"No friken way" Josh laughs as I smile basically Josh loves the New York Giants and has been to like every game so this girl in my school her uncle is the coach for them and I managed to get Josh and two of his friends whoever he wants to take to go down there, meet the players, train with them and have a game "How did you..." Josh begins.

"This girl I know her uncle is their coach" I smile "I know how much you love the Giants" I say and he hugs me as I laugh and we kiss "Merry Christmas" I smile and he kisses me again.

"You remember the picture we had taken at the hospital when Amber was first born" Josh says and I nod, he passes me a jewellery box, I open revealing a heart shaped locket.

"A locket" I smile, I open it revealing the picture we had taken when Amber was born "Josh I love it" I smile and I kiss him and hug him "You're amazing" I smile.

"So are you I love you" He says.

"I love you too" I say.

"Here I'll put it on" Josh says I turn around and he puts the necklace around my neck clipping it for me and I smile as he kisses me. After a few hours together our families and friends come around to spend Christmas here with us.

* * *

A few days later it's New Years Eve and we're all gathered at the Matthews apartment to ring in the New Year with everyone and we're all gathered on the roof minus our parents and Amber who are inside, it's too cold for her to be outside so we left her with our parents while we came up here.

"It's been a very interesting year" Riley says and we all agree "Shame we'll all be separated for college" Riley says I smile up at Josh who kisses me "Except you two and Smackle and Farkle" She says.

"What about you two?" I ask referring to her and huckleberry "Long distance?" I ask them.

"Yeah we're giving it a shot" Lucas says "I think we can do it" He says and Riley smiles.

"Look" Farkle says as the ball lights up getting ready to drop there is a perfect view from here.

"10!" Everyone shouts.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4" Josh and I turn to each other wrapping ourselves in each others arms as we lean in.

"3" Josh and I kiss deeply.

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd shouts as Josh and I carry on kissing, we pull away and hug saying **Happy New Year!**


	21. Girl Meets Anniversary

Chapter 21-Girl Meets Anniversary 

Things have moved fast in our relationship Maya got pregnant, we moved in together and we have a baby if that isn't fast then I don't know what is but I don't regret one minute of it. I realised when Maya gave up her dream just because of Amber and I that no other girl would have ever done that, I know it hurt her to give up CalArts but I know she cares more about her family and I want to be with her for the rest of my life and I want her to know that. I've been saving up for a while to buy her a ring and I finally got it, I figured I'd ask her on our anniversary date tonight but first I have to talk to Shawn and her mom.

 _Knock Knock!_

"The last time you came here alone it was to ask my permission to date my daughter and we all know how that turned out so what is it this time you want to marry her?" Shawn asks teasing but he doesn't realise that is actually why I'm here "Holy crap you do" Shawn says and I chuckle scratching the back of my neck.

"Honey what's, oh hi Josh what are you doing here?" Katy asks as Shawn points to me mumbling "Huh?" She asks.

"I came here because I wanted to ask your permission to ask Maya to marry me" I say and Katy spits out the cup of tea she was drinking.

"I think you better come in" Katy says and she lets me inside "Shawn" Katy slaps his lightly.

"You!" Shawn points standing up and Katy sits him back down "Katy let me kill him" Shawn says and Katy rolls her eyes.

"I want to hear what he has to say" Katy glares at Shawn "And so do you if you want to stay married to me" She says.

"We're listening" Shawn says and I chuckle.

"I'm not doing this because we have Amber I'm doing this because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" I say and Katy awes.

"Don't awe" Shawn says.

"But it's cute" Katy says and Shawn rolls his eyes "We're not all heartless" She says.

"I know we're young I get that and I'm not proposing we get married straight away I'd wait years if that's what Maya wanted I just to show her how much I love her and to make it official" I tell them.

"Of course you have my permission Josh, Shawn?" Katy asks "And remember Shawn if you prevent our daughter from being happy then forget about them getting married you will no longer be married" Katy says.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to say no now?" Shawn asks "Fine you can ask her I just pray she says no" Shawn says and Katy slaps him "OW!" Shawn says.

"Can I see the ring?" She asks and I take it out of my pocket it and show her.

"Did you rob a bank?" Shawn asks and I chuckle.

"No I've worked a lot and I had a lot of money saved up I was going to buy a motorbike but this is better" I say.

"She'll love it" Katy says handing it back "When are you asking her?" Katy asks.

"Tonight it's our 1 year anniversary" I say and Katy awes as Shawn grumbles.

"Let's hope she says yes" Katy says and I smile let's hope.

* * *

Tonight is my anniversary dinner with Josh and my parents are looking after Amber we've been together one year and I have no idea what he has planned, Riley knows so she's helping me get ready. But I have a feeling it's a beach considering she is making me wear a bikini. I am wearing a white push up bikini and cover it is a white sexy open back deep v-neck dress that has a slit in the right leg. My hair is straight and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, my eyebrows, blood red matte lipstick, concealer, bronzer, highlighter and glittery eye shadow. Finishing off with a pair of big golden hoop earrings, my gold necklace with my name on, a few bracelets and my promise ring.

"Wow Josh is going to drop dead" Riley says as I chuckle.

"I'm taking we're heading to the beach" I say.

"Yeah he's got something special in store but it's a surprise" Riley smirks what is she on about? "I'm gonna leave have fun" Riley smiles "Tell me everything" She says and leaves, I check myself once more before making my way into the living room seeing Josh wearing a tux.

"A tux? How are you going to swim in that?" I ask Josh, he looks at me and stares as I walk over to him.

"Wow Maya" Josh breathes and I look down "You look absolutely beautiful" Josh says and I look at him and smile, he pulls me to him kissing me as I wrap my arms around his neck and his find their way to my ass as I moan.

"You didn't answer my question" I whisper against his lips before kissing him once more.

"I can swim in boxers or we could just swim naked" Josh smirks winking at me causing me to giggle "You ready to go?" Josh asks I nod and we walk out. Josh drives us to the beach and it looks incredible at night, we make our way down the beach and there is this cave there that is secluded but it has a beach inside it and a secluded ocean part which is amazing as we walk inside I see candles and rose petals there as well as a picnic "Happy anniversary" Josh says kissing my cheek as I smile.

"I love you" I say kissing him properly and he smiles goofily "Come on let's eat" I say and we make our way and sit down together as we begin to eat. After dinner we wait a bit and then decide to go for a swim, Josh strips to his boxers and I take off my dress leaving me in my bikini as Josh stares.

"Josh you've seen me naked before seeing me in a bikini shouldn't surprise you" I tell him walking over wrapping my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my waist.

"I was picturing you naked" Josh whispers in my ear as my breathing hitches and I bite my lip "Ready for a swim?" Josh asks leading me to the ocean, we walk in and swim around for a while messing around with each other but after a while we just stay in the ocean in each others arms with my arms around his neck and his hands roaming my body "You're so incredibly sexy" Josh says as we kiss.

"You should think yourself lucky to have me" I tease Josh smirking.

"Trust me I know how lucky I am" Josh says.

"Good" I tell Josh "I'm way out of your league" I say.

"Is that so?" Josh asks and I nod and we end up laughing.

"It's getting cold let's dry off" I say we swim back to the beach and dry off with the towels before lying down on the towel together "I want to give you your present" I say taking a wrapped present out of a bag, I cuddle into him and pass him the present "For your internship next year" I say, he opens the present revealing a brand new camera.

"You got me a new camera?" Josh asks and I nod smiling "You are the best girlfriend ever Maya" Josh says "Thank you baby" Josh says kissing me, Josh pulls me on top of him as his hands grab my ass and I'm lied completely on top of him as we kiss deeply "God I love you so much" He says kissing me more as I moan into the kiss and we pull back "Now for yours, get changed and I'll take you to it" Josh says as we get up and change.

"Take me to it?" I ask Josh and he smirks, "I hate surprises how far?" I ask Josh.

"Not far but you have to put this on" He says handing me a blindfold, I chuckle and he puts it on as he leads me literally not even that far "Stay there" Josh says moving me to face a certain way and I feel him move away from me and I hear music playing "Take it off" Josh says, I take off the blindfold OH MY GOD! In front of me are rose petals and candles spelling out will you marry me? I turn to face Josh who is now at the side of me down on one knee with a ring box and he opens it, I cover my mouth as tears fall out "Maya Penelope Hart will you make me the luckiest guy alive and marry me?" Josh asks and I nod my head frantically.

"Yes" I manage out as tears fall I can't believe this is happening, he places the ring on my finger and as he stands up I kiss him hard wrapping my arms around him as he wraps his arms around me pulling me close as we fiercely kiss pulling on each other we pull back and hug tightly.

"I love you" Josh says.

"I love you too" I say still crying, we pull back and I wipe away my tears with Josh's help and I kiss him again "God I want you so bad" I say against his lips.

"Let's go home" Josh says as we run back to the car, as soon as we're home clothes fly everywhere and Josh shows me how much he loves me.


	22. Girl Meets Graduation

Chapter 22-Girl Meets Graduation

Graduation is the final step of leaving high school and becoming independent, it's great seeing all my classmates again considering I've been home schooled for the entire year and it's great I can share this experience with them all. We are all in the hall at our graduation wearing blue caps and gowns, I'm sat with my graduating class as our families are up in the stands. Next year all my friends will have moved away to go to different colleges but I know no matter where we are the world we'll always be best friends.

"Now we'll hear from our valedictorian Mr Farkle Minkus" Mr Matthews says as he walks off stage and we clap as he walks up.

"My fellow graduates. Over the last four years here at Abigail Adams High, we have learned a lot. Mr. Matthews taught us how to navigate through life. Señora Feinstein-Chang taught us never to give up. And Mr. Jackson taught us how to find ourselves" Farkle says as I smile "In life we do things, some we wish we never had done, some we wish we could replay a million times in our heads. But they all make us who we are, and in the end they shape every detail about us. If we were to reverse any of them we wouldn't be the people we are. So just live, make mistakes, have wonderful memories, but never ever second guess who you are, where you have been and most importantly where it is you're going" Farkle says and we all clap and cheer. One by one we all get up to receive our diploma's and sit back down again.

"I now present the graduating class of 2017" Mr Matthews says and we all cheer and hug each other. After hugging a lot of people we head to our families and I run into Josh's arms hugging him as he spins me around.

"Hey babe congrats" Josh says putting me down and I kiss him, "Proud of you" Josh says.

"It's just high school" I tell Josh.

"It's a big deal" Josh says and I roll my eyes.

"Maya!" Amy says hugging me "Congratulations honey" Amy says "Let me see it" Amy says referring to the ring and I show her "You've always been family but this makes it official" Amy says.

"Yeah I'm related to Satan" Mr Matthews glares at Josh "Did you do this just to annoy me?" He asks Josh who chuckles.

"Shut up Cory, and you take care of her" Allen says to Josh who nods.

"Where's Amber?" I ask Josh and Josh points to where Shawn brings her over "Hello beautiful" I say taking her off Shawn and kissing her cheek as Josh wraps his arm around me. That night we are all at the Matthews apartment celebrating, Amber is having a nap so Josh and I can relax for a while.

"What are you girls doing over the summer?" Morgan asks.

"Sleeping" I say "I don't get enough" I say and she chuckles.

"I'm here for the first half and then the second half I'm heading to London so I can settle in and make friends" Riley smiles and I smile back.

"Looks like somebody woke up early" Amy says walking over with Amber who is now awake.

"Come here" I say taking Amber off her and holding her "Someone had a good sleep" I say playing with her hands as Josh tickles her stomach a little.

"She's so cute" Riley says, I lift her up so my arm is under her supporting her as I play with her hand as she grabs my hand tight she has gotten used to pulling at things and hair.

"Yeah you wouldn't think with her being that adorable with her being Josh's child" Morgan says.

"Believe it or not Morg but not every baby is as ugly as you were" Josh says and her eyes widen as she groans making Josh laugh.

"Josh stop annoying her" Amy says and Josh rolls his eyes.

"Mama" Amber says wait what?

"Did she just?" I ask as everyone looks at Amber "Oh my god" I say.

"Mama...dada!" Amber says again and we all cheer.

"She just said her first words" Josh says and we smile.

"I'm so proud of you" I say to Amber kissing her cheek.

"God she's already speaking it feels like yesterday she was just born" Topanga says.

"She said mama first I'm her favourite" I tell Josh sticking my tongue out.

"Whatever" Josh says throwing his arm around me as I laugh and I have Amber on my lap playing with her hands. The rest of the night was amazing and I can't believe she said her first words. After a few more hours we head back to our apartment and put Amber to sleep as Josh and I cuddle in bed together "I can't believe she said her first words" Josh says.

"I know" I smile "She's growing so quick" I whine and he chuckles.

"I know" Josh sighs "I wish she'd stop" Josh says "She'll walk soon" Josh says.

"I know!" I squeal "I can't believe she said mama first that is so cute" I say and he chuckles before kissing me "Mmm" I say.

"I'm really proud of you for graduating and I can't wait for us to be at college together" Josh says and I smile "I love you" He says.

"I love you too and I'm glad to be your fiancé" I say and he smiles before kissing me again.


	23. Girl Meets Baby's First Birthday

Chapter 23-Girl Meets Baby's First Birthday

It's been a year since Amber was born today is her first birthday, this entire thing has gone so quickly we've thrown a party to invite our family and friends to celebrate it.

"She's so messy with the cake" Riley laughs it's true Amber had cake all over her "Have fun cleaning her up" She says and I laugh.

"You know I'm gonna miss you right" I say to Riley and she nods.

"I'll miss you too thunder" Riley says.

"Lightning" I say holding her hand and we hug tightly.

"Can I have my fiancé before you hug her to death?" Josh asks walking to us we pull away and Josh wraps his arm around me.

"She's been my best friend longer just cause she's your fiancé" Riley scoffs and I laugh before she walks off and Josh and I walk over to Amber.

"You're so messy" Josh says getting a napkin to clean Amber up.

"So are you" I say he looks at me weird and I put some cake on his face.

"I'm gonna kill you" Josh says grabbing my waist and he smudges cake in my face.

"You two are so childish" Amy says as we laugh.

"Immature guys" Riley scoffs, Josh and I share a look before grabbing some and putting it on Riley's face "IT'S ON!" Riley says as we laugh.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _5 Years Later..._

Smoothing down my white lace mermaid wedding dress I take one last look in the full length mirror in front of me, it's kind of hard to believe that this is really happening, Josh and I agreed to only get married after I graduated from college we had enough on our plate and adding the wedding would have been exhausting.

"Mommy!" I hear and Amber runs to me, I bend down and hug her "You look like a princess" Amber giggles and I smile at how adorable she is it's crazy to think how she is now six years old it flew so fast.

"So do you give us a twirl" I stand up and she spins around giggling making me smile "We can be princesses together" I tell her and she smiles.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married" Mom says hugging me with tears in her eyes "Just yesterday you were my little girl" She says.

"And I always will be" I tell her "I can't believe myself that this is happening" I say and she chuckles "I swear I'm gonna throw up" I say.

"That's just nerves Maya, everyone gets nervous on their wedding day trust me though it's the best day of your life" Mom says and I smile as she hugs me again.

"Hey" Riley says as her and Smackle walk into the room with Topanga following behind them "You ready Maya?" Riley asks and I nod.

"Come on Amber you're the flower girl, which means you go down first so say goodbye to your mom" Mom says, I bend down and hug Amber kissing her head and she leaves with my mom, Topanga and Smackle.

"Relax Maya" Riley says and I smile "So where is he taking you on your honeymoon?" Riley asks to try and calm my nerves.

"Hawaii for two weeks, speaking of are you sure you can take care of Amber for two weeks? You are pregnant" I tell her, Riley was now five months pregnant and having a baby boy with Lucas who got married when they were twenty but wanted to be out of college before having a baby.

"She will be fine and it will be like practice for when I have my baby" Riley says and I chuckle "And now you'll officially be my aunt" Riley says and we laugh.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Come in Shawn" Riley says and Shawn walks through the door and his eyes land on me "Like I said my family still pigs, I'll give you two a moment" Riley says and leaves.

"Wow you look beautiful" Shawn says walking to me "I can't believe you're getting married" Shawn says.

"Me either, and I never thought me and Cory would ever be related" I say and we laugh.

"Neither can he" Shawn says and I chuckle "Josh better know how lucky he is" Shawn says and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Shawn for always being there for me and being my dad" I say hugging him.

"Of course Maya, I'm still processing the fact that I have to let you go when we get to the isle" Shawn says and I chuckle before the music starts to play "Shall we?" He asks holding out his arm and I link mine through his grabbing my flowers and we make our way out of the room and to where the wedding is being held. After my bridesmaids Riley and Smackle make their way down, Shawn and I start walking down the isle as everyone looks at us and Josh's eyes land on me as I give a small smile. Arriving at Josh, Shawn and I hug before he goes and sits down and I stand opposite Josh holding his hands.

"You look beautiful" Josh says and I smile as Mr Feeny starts to marry us, I swear this guy does everything.

"Do you Joshua Gabriel Matthews take Maya Penelope Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife until the day you die?" Mr Feeny asks.

"I do" Josh says.

"Do you Maya Penelope Hart take Joshua Gabriel Matthews to be your lawfully wedded husband until the day you die?" Mr Feeny asks.

"I do" I smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Mr Feeny says and Josh and I kiss as everyone cheers. After the wedding we're all some beautiful botanic gardens having our wedding reception, Josh and I are sat together on the bride and grooms table and Amber is dancing with Eric.

"God she's grown up so quick" I say to Josh as our hands are interlaced resting on my leg.

"Yeah it's crazy how quick six years have gone" Josh says "They've been the best six years of my life" Josh kisses our hands making me smile "And I'm the luckiest guy in the world" Josh says placing a strand of hair behind my ear "God you're so beautiful" Josh says leaning in to kiss me.

"Ew gross!" We hear and pull away seeing Amber, Josh picks her up placing her on his lap.

"You excited to stay with Riley for a few weeks?" Josh asks and she nods.

"Why can't I come with?" Amber asks.

"Because it's our honeymoon it's how you celebrate after getting married" I say.

"There will be a lot of celebrating" Josh smirks and I slap his arm "It's true" He says and I roll my eyes "You'll understand when you're older" He says and I nod.

"My turn to dance with her" Morgan says walking over, Amber takes her hand and they go to dance and Josh wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into his side kissing me.

"A lot of celebrating huh?" I whisper as our faces remain close "What makes you think you're so lucky?" I ask him.

"You can't resist me" Josh smirks and I chuckle "And plus Amber is so perfect I figured we're older no more college it's time for more kids" Josh says.

"Funny you should say that" I say "We're pregnant again" I say and he smiles before kissing me deeply "I'm taking that you're happy" I laugh pulling back.

"Over the moon" Josh says "God I love you" Josh says.

"I love you too" I say kissing him once more.


End file.
